Let Me In
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan./AU/SasuSaku & ItaSaku, slight DeiIta(lilbit yaoi)/Chapter 9 is up! End chapter/Mind to Read&Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah, Yah._

_Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Itachi di Tokyo._

_Aku pasti gak bakal diizinin sama Ayah kalau aku bilang ingin ke sana._

_Aku sudah menabung sejak delapan bulan yang lalu agar bisa membeli tiket pesawat ke Tokyo._

_Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku di sana._

_Ayah jangan khawatir._

_I love you, Dad. _

**Disclaimer : Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fiction is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku & ItaSaku**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

.

.

.

**Indonesia**, _07.00 a.m_

_._

Kizashi Haruno menggenggam kuat kertas surat berwarna biru muda di tangannya hingga lecek. Tatapannya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Detik berikutnya mata birunya menampakkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. '_Bocah pink itu baru berumur empat belas tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup di luar negeri hanya untuk alasan seperti itu_?'

Menggeram pelan, ia menghenyakkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kantor yang empuk. Matanya bergerak gelisah memikirkan anak semata wayangnya di negeri orang. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ponsel hitamnya tergeletak di meja kerja tak jauh darinya. Segera ia mengetikkan nama Itachi di _keypad_ ponselnya. Setelah nama orang yang dimaksud muncul di _display_ kontaknya, ia segera menekan tombol berlambang telepon berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

**Tokyo**, _09.30 a.m_

_._

'_Drrrt.. Drrrt...'_

Getaran dari ponsel Itachi Uchiha yang terletak di atas meja kantornya membuat konsentrasi Itachi buyar pada komputer di hadapannya. Tanpa memandang layar ponselnya, Itachi segera menekan kata _accept_ pada _touch screen_ ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sapa Itachi pelan pada si penelepon. Bola mata _onyx_nya masih setia menatap deretan tulisan di komputernya.

'_Uchiha-san, bisa kau jemput putriku di bandara?_'

Suara paruh baya yang menyapa indera pendengarannya membuatnya mengernyit bingung. '_Bahasa Indonesia, eh? Pasti Haruno-san,'_ pikirnya.

Seingat Itachi, Haruno hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Sakura. Berpikir sebentar, Itachi menjawab, "Maksud Anda Sakura, Haruno-_san_?" Balas Itachi yang juga menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan fasih.

Empat tahun untuk menimba ilmu guna mengambil Strata 1 di Universitas Indonesia membuatnya terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia pada keluarga Haruno yang berbaik hati menampungnya selama di Indonesia.

"_Iya, Uchiha-san. Dia kabur dari rumah dan hanya menitipkan surat. Pekerjaanku di sini masih banyak. Untuk sementara waktu aku belum bisa menjemputnya ke Tokyo. Tolong urus dia selama di sana, ya, Uchiha-san."_ Jelas Kizashi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merepotkan Itachi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Dia akan tinggal di rumahku. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga dia semampuku." Setuju Itachi. Nadanya berusaha meyakinkan Kizashi. Bagaimanapun remaja itu keluar negeri sendirian. Anak semata wayang pula. Maka dari itu Itachi berusaha bersikap mengerti dengan masalah keluarga jauhnya itu.

Helaan lega terdengar dari seberang telepon Itachi. "_Arigatou, Uchiha-san_."

"_Douitteshimashita ne_, Haruno-_san_."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Haaah... Sakura itu kenapa sih?" Gumamnya pelan sembara memijat pelipisnya. Helai rambut hitamnya yang panjang terjatuh lembut di sisi kepalanya. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar dinding kaca transparan kantor bertingkat tempat ia bekerja.

'_Drrrt..._'

Ponsel Itachi kembali bergetar. Namun hanya sekali. Itachi meraih ponselnya kembali dan membuka kuncinya. Pesan masuk. Isinya hanya berisi kontak Sakura. Itachi segera menyimpan nomor itu dan segera mengirim SMS pada Sakura.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Itachi Uchiha**, _13.00_

_._

Hening. Hanya itu kesan pertama Sakura tentang suasana rumah yang lumayan besar ini.

Sekarang ia sedang mengepak barang-barang yang ia bawa dari Indonesia ke kamar barunya di Tokyo. Kamar tamu di rumah Itachi. Baju-baju ia susun ke dalam lemari. Pernak-pernik seperti jam tangan, pita dan bando ia letakkan di meja samping kasur empuk berukuran _queen size_. Sakura memang membawa yang ia perlukan saja di sini.

Ia baru saja mengabarkan ayahnya kalau ia baru sampai di rumah Itachi setelah kata sapaan riang pertama Sakura di balas dampratan kesal ayahnya. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tidak ingin dimarahi lebih lama lagi.

Menghela napas keras, Sakura kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu Itachi menjemputnya di Bandara Narita. Penampilan Itachi tidak jauh berbeda dari setahun yang lalu saat terakhir Sakura melihatnya di Indonesia. Hanya rambut hitamnya saja yang tambah panjang dan kulitnya yang tampak lebih putih. Setelah itu, mereka harus naik mobil dan menghabiskan 40 menit di jalan untuk sampai ke rumah pemuda berkuncir itu. Namun setelah mengantar Sakura dan menyerahkan kunci duplikat rumah padanya, Itachi segera pergi ke kantornya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

'_Kau istirahat saja di kamar tamu di lantai dasar. Ada makanan beku di dalam kulkas. Kau bisa hangatkan sendiri, kan? Aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor. Aku akan pulang jam enam sore nanti. Jangan lupa mengunci setiap pintu yang kau buka. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Sampai nanti_.'

Kata-kata Itachi masih terngiang di ingatannya belasan menit yang lalu. Membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut.

"Aku pikir setelah datang jauh-jauh ke sini, aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Itachi. Tapi dia itu sibuk sekali~" keluh Sakura. Perutnya berbunyi menandakan lambungnya minta diisi. Namun Sakura terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kasur empuk itu. Ia kemudian berbaring miring dan memeluk guling di hadapannya.

"Ternyata itu alasanmu datang ke sini."

Suara dingin itu menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura. Segera saja ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki berambut emo dan berkulit sangat pucat memandangnya tajam dengan _onyx_nya di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura melompat dari kasurnya dan menatap tajam pemuda angkuh di hadapannya. "Hei! Kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku sudah mengunci kamar ini tadi!" Bentak Sakura pada pemuda lancang yang sedang bersidekap dada. Masih tidak bergerak pindah dari tempatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Sakura sangat yakin kalau ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka tadi.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menyeringai mengejek, "Ini rumahku, Nona. Dan aku punya kunci rumah ini." Sambil berucap seperti itu, tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan bunyi krincing pelan terdengar dari kunci berbandul lonceng berlambang kipas berwarna setengah merah dan setengah putih yang ia gantung di jari jempol dan telunjuknya yang menyatu di bagian ujung.

Sakura beringsut mundur dan betisnya menabrak ranjang. Antara malu dan takut, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya dan helai merah mudanya terjuntai ke bawah yang dengan sukses menutupi wajah manisnya. Kakinya menyeret karpet yang menyelimuti lantai kamar tamu itu dengan abstrak. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hening sejenak.

"Namamu siapa?" Suara _baritone_ itu membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Terkejut akibat lamunannya yang terinterupsi oleh suara pemuda yang berjarak lima meter di hadapannya.

"S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Cicit Sakura pelan. Masih tidak berani memandang orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Aa.. Sakura. Sebaiknya kau turuti kemauan lambungmu itu. Kudengar tadi dia berteriak kencang."

Nada mengejek yang lagi-lagi Sakura dengar membuat wajahnya panas. Malu dan marah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping memandang dinding dengan wajah aku-ingin-mencincangmu-dinding! Eh? Setelah menoleh ke arah pintu, Sakura tak menemukan pemuda yang membuatnya marah itu.

Dengan yakin ia menganggap pemuda itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura pun berteriak, "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Tuan Harajuku _Style_!" Kesal dengan kata-kata pemuda berambut emo ala harajuku tadi. Ia juga memanggil pemuda pucat itu dengan salah satu lagu yang lagi nge-_trend_ di manca negara-_Oppa Gangnam Style_-.

Menyerah pada rasa lapar yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Sakura akhirnya keluar kamar dan berkeliling rumah mencari dapur. Setelah dapur ketemu, ia mulai membuka kulkas dan mencari makanan beku yang di maksud Itachi.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik minat Sakura. Ia hanya mengambil sebungkus mie dari dalam kulkas dan menuju rak piring untuk mencari panci kecil sebagai media masaknya.

.

.

.

'_SLUUURRP'_

Mie-mie panjang tersedot memasuki bibir merah Sakura yang basah dengan sedikit cepat. Menyiratkan rasa semangat Sakura yang bernapsu sekali menghabiskan mie yang ia makan sekarang.

"Potong dulu mienya pakai gigimu. Makanmu bar-bar sekali. Ah, apa kau tak punya gigi?"

'_Lagi-lagi..._' batin Sakura.

"Kau itu ada masalah apa denganku?!" Geram Sakura memandang pemuda emo yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang duduk di hadapannya. Mata Sakura mendelik marah. '_Apa dia tidak punya saringan untuk menyaring kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya?_' pikir Sakura sebal. Masih menatap tajam pada _onyx_ tanpa ekspresi di depannya.

"Hn." Gumaman singkat pria itu di balas dengusan keras dari Sakura.

Napsu makan Sakura mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Remaja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_nya.

Sembari menggigit dinding dalam mulutnya untuk meredam amarah, ia pun bertanya pada pemuda pucat yang masih memandangnya datar. "Hei, Tuan Harajuku _Style_. Aku tanya kau itu ada masalah apa denganku?"

"Sasuke."

Satu kata dari remaja di depannya itu membuat Sakura melongo. 'Sasuke? Apa dia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan? Wajar sih. Dia kan orang Jepang.' Pandangan Sakura sudah tidak setajam tadi, tapi detik berikutnya kelopak matanya menyipit, menyadari satu hal yang terlupakan. 'Heiii... Kau lupa?! Dia mengejekmu beberapa kali, Sakura! Bahkan menyebutmu bar-bar dengan bicara sefasih itu! Dia jelas mengerti apa yang kau katakan tadi!' _Inner_ Sakura mulai memanasi kembali kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke apa?! Aku kan bertanya padamu. Kau itu ada masalah apa denganku?!"

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Jangan panggil aku dengan Tuan Harajuku _Style_."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Mengerti ia sekarang. "Ooh..." gumamnya paham dengan bibir membentuk bulatan.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara decapan dari mie dan kuah yang Sakura hirup.

Setelah Sakura menandaskan mienya sampai kuahnya tak bersisa-ia kelaparan. Wajar saja-, Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Sasuke, apa kau adik Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tapi melihat dari garis wajah keduanya yang sama-sama tampan dan mirip, Sakura yakin jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah 'iya'.

Sasuke memutar kepala menghadap Sakura. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Hening lagi.

'_KRIEET_'

Suara yang memberi sedikit rangsangan ngilu itu terdengar dari kursi yang di duduki Sakura. Sakura menggesernya agar mudah keluar dari jepitan meja dan kursinya.

Sasuke mendongak mendapati wajah bosan Sakura yang tak berusaha ia tutupi di depan sang tuan rumah. Menghela napas singkat, Sasuke pun berujar, "Sebaiknya kau menonton TV."

Sakura menoleh dengan semangat dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya pada Sasuke. "Ide bagus." Sahutnya riang.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerjaiku atau apa, Sasuke?!" Teriak Sakura marah pada pemuda yang sedang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak kanannya yang berusaha menutupi wajaahnya dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura yakin Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara.

Suara TV masih terus meramaikan suasana ruang keluarga itu.

Jika mereka berada di dunia _anime_, Sasuke pasti bisa melihat asap putih keluar dari kedua telinga Sakura dan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

Bagaimana tidak marah?

Seluruh acara di TV hanya berisi orang-orang yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang Sakura tidak tahu artinya. Hal itu tidak terpikirkan Sakura sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia lupa sedang berada di negara mana untuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hei.. hei... tenang," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih terlihat sangat marah padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau _browsing_ dengan laptopku saja?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Kau baik sekali!" Teriakan kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang tadi. Saking bersemangatnya, ia menyambar jemari Sasuke. Sebelum tangan Sakura menyentuh jari Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berlalu dulu. Membuat Sakura memberenggut sebal.

Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang sedang menaiki tangga rumahnya. Sampai di depan salah satu pintu di lantai dua yang hanya ada dua pintu, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Buka saja kamarnya. Laptopku ada di atas meja belajarku." Nada datar keluar dari bibir tipis nan pucat milik Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri?" Tantang Sakura. Masih dengan bibir mengerucut maju.

"Yang pinjam siapa? Kalau tidak mau tidak usah pakai lap-"

Belum selesai Sasuke berucap, Sakura segera memotongnya, "-Baik! Oke. Akan kuambil sendiri. Huh!" Sakura segera membuka kenop pintu Sasuke dan matanya terbelalak mendapati ruangan berukuran 10 kali 8 meter itu yang didominasi warna biru tua dengan horden besar sewarna langit.

'Luas sekali kamarnya!' Batin Sakura antusias. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan berjengit saat merasakan lantainya yang sangat dingin dan sedikit berdebu.

"Eyuh~ Kau jorok sekali, Sasuke. Coba kau rasa. Lantainya berdebu! Kapan terakhir kau membersihkan kamarmu?" Keluhnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih terpaku di depan kamar sambil menampikan seringainya membuat Sakura bergidik takut. "Jangan menyeringai begitu, Sasuke. Kau membuatku takut."

Seringai di wajah Sasuke hilang digantikan senyum sedih. Ia masih mengamati punggung Sakura yang mulai mendekati meja belajarnya. Mengambil laptop Sasuke, memeluk laptop itu kemudian bergegas keluar menemui Sasuke.

"Sudah!" Ucap Sakura riang. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar pemuda itu.

Segera Sakura menuju ruang keluarga. Ia masih membiarkan TV menyala agar Sasuke bisa menonton sambil menemaninya _browsing._

Setelah membuka laptop yang ia letakkan di atas meja, segera ia menekan tombol _power_ dan layar pun menampilkan layar _desktop_ dan beberapa folder setelah menunggu _loading windows_, ia segera mengklik dua kali pada lambang bola dunia di _desktop_ dan mulai mengetikkan apa yang ia ingin ia cari di mesin pencari. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat iris _emerald_nya menyusuri layar laptop dan menemukan tujuannya di dunia maya itu.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang antusias menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard dan tersenyum lebar saat apa yang dicarinya ditemukan. Berbagai ekspresi Sakura Sasuke tangkap dengan _onyx_nya. Senyum lebar, menyeringai, dahi berkerut bingung, sedih, kagum, dan ekspresi lainnya yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat kebiasaan Sakura saat sedang bosan menunggu layar internet yang ia kunjungi lengkap tanpa _loading_. Sakura meniup-niup poninya yang hampir mendekati mata panjangnya. Membuat helaian merah mudanya terbang melawan gravitasi sebentar dan menempel lagi di dahinya yang lebar. Dan tiupan-tiupan selanjutnya kembali terjadi.

Sasuke merasa gemas dan menyentuh helai merah muda di sampingnya. Ia terkesiap saat tangannya menembus kepala Sakura. Meraih udara kosong. Senyum sedih kembali terpahat di bibir dan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Sakura tak pernah tahu dan sadar Sasuke menghilang dari sampingnya. Ia terlalu larut dalam keasyikannya tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Sampai ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan Itachi muncul dari balik pintu.

Sakura segera menaruh laptop Sasuke di kamarnya dan bergegas menuju Itachi. Menyambutnya.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, Sasuke menatap dari balik dinding dengan mata kelamnya yang tidak menyiratkan kehidupan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N** : Perlu dilanjutin gak?

Mohon kritik dan bimbingannya, Readers..

Alurnya kecepetan atau malah lambat yak? Au' ah! XP

Aku gak bakat bikin fic panjang dan rumit..#meringis

Berasa gak puas sama takut ngelanjutin fic ini. Untuk happy ending dan sad ending udah kupikirin. Tapi tergantung mood juga. Haha X3

Maaf klo gak bagus fic ini. Aku masih author baru..#ojigi

So, gimme ur review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke merasa gemas dan menyentuh helai merah muda di sampingnya. Ia terkesiap saat tangannya menembus kepala Sakura. Meraih udara kosong. Senyum sedih kembali terpahat di bibir dan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam. _

_Sakura tak pernah tahu dan sadar Sasuke menghilang dari sampingnya. Ia terlalu larut dalam keasyikannya tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Sampai ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan Itachi muncul dari balik pintu._

_Sakura segera menaruh laptop Sasuke di kamarnya dan bergegas menuju Itachi. Menyambutnya._

_Tanpa di sadari keduanya, Sasuke menatap dari balik dinding dengan mata kelamnya yang tidak menyiratkan kehidupan._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fiction is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku & ItaSaku**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

**Kediaman Itachi Uchiha**, _18.00 p.m_

_._

"_Tadaima_."

Satu kata pengganti ucapan 'Selamat Sore' Itachi berikan pada Sakura yang semangat menyambutnya di ruang depan.

Tersenyum sekilas pada Sakura yang kelihatan bingung dengan kata Itachi tadi, Itachi memasuki rumahnya sambil melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan menyangkutkannya di bambu bercabang yang tingginya dua meter yang terletak di dekat tangga yang menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sakura mengekori Itachi di belakang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tepatnya. Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang mendongak dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar. Teringat suatu hal penting, Itachi bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Sudah."

Gadis _pink_ itu seakan ingin berucap sesuatu. Terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya yang terbuka, namun kembali tertutup. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran.

Memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah gadis di depannya ini, Itachi pun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Baguslah. Aku ingin istirahat di kamarku, Sakura. Apa kau ingin mengikutiku ke dalam kamar?"

Mendengar nada yang sedikit jahil dari pemuda berkuncir yang ia sukai di depannya ini membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. "E-eh? T-Tidak, Itachi-_nii_... Bukan seperti itu." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Tidak ingin Itachi salah paham dengan tingkahnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Itachi tersenyum lembut kemudian berujar, "Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi berbalik menuju kamarnya setelah mendapat anggukan lagi dari Sakura.

Sakura memandang punggung tegap Itachi dengan tatapan memuja. Pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar menawan hati. '_Lihat itu, Sakura! Rambutnya terlihat lembut sekali..._' _Inner_ Sakura mulai menggerogoti otaknya. Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya . Kepala Sakura meneleng ke kanan sedikit dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut merah muda sebahunya. Kemudian menghela napas panjang, Sakura merengut sebal. Iri dengan rambut yang dimiliki pujaan hatinya yang indah sepanjang setengah punggung pemuda itu.

Setelah Itachi menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Sakura beralih menuju kamar Sasuke. Ah! Ia hampir lupa dengan keberadaan satu lagi pemuda tampan di rumah itu. Dengan semangat Sakura membuka kenop pintu Sasuke, dan benar saja, Sasuke memang sedang duduk di ranjang ukuran _king size_ miliknya.

"Sasuke, melamunkan apa?" Seru Sakura yang langsung berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan sikap mengagetkannya. Namun Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Sakura di depannya.

Mendengus seraya membuang mukanya ke arah lain, Sasuke bergumam pelan, "Hn."

"Haaah... Kenapa kau tidak menyambut Itachi-_nii,_ Sasuke? Adik macam apa itu?" Nada menyindir tersirat di dalam kata-kata gadis manis beriris _emerald _itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mendengar ucapan dingin itu, Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Kembali kesal dengan pemuda pucat yang membuatnya merasa malu, marah dan jengkel dalam waktu sehari itu.

"Tidak perlu dingin seperti itu bisa, kan? Huh!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Enggan menatap pemuda itu, ia pun melenggang pergi menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tapi detik berikutnya kakinya tertahan di tempat karena Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara padanya, "Jangan beritahu Itachi-_nii_ kalau aku ada di sini." Ucapnya dengan suara datar.

Sakura berbalik dan matanya langsung bersiborok dengan Sasuke yang berada setengah meter darinya. '_Sejak kapan dia berada dekat denganku_?' Pikirnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, "Kenapa?" tantangnya. Sedikit rasa penasaran terdengar dari gelombang suara barusan.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya. Tapi aku menunggu saat yang tepat." Jawab Sasuke. Masih dengan nada datarnya. Bahkan raut wajahnya pucat tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sedikit takut dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Sasuke itu tampan. Tapi sebagian kecil dari diri Sakura merasa ketakutan dengan makhluk pucat yang berjarak setengah meter darinya ini.

Mengelap bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan lidahnya, Sakura menyetujuinya, "B-baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Sakura merasa tertekan dengan pandangan _onyx_ yang mengarah padanya. Iris hitam nan kelam milik Sasuke seakan tidak mempunya emosi apapun di dalamnya.

Menyerah untuk terus berlama-lama di dekat Sasuke, Sakura pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ruang keluarga Itachi Uchiha**, _19.00 p.m_

_._

Suasana di sana tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suara TV masih bergema memenuhi rumah yang ukurannya lumayan besar yang di tempati pemuda tampan berumur 22 tahun itu. Terlihat si pemilik rumah duduk santai di sofa besar sambil memainkan ponselnya. TV itu ia biarkan saja menyala tanpa ditontonnya. Sepertinya menyeramkan juga membiarkan ruang yang agak besar itu hening.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna sama dengan namanya itu sudah memakai piyama _teddy bear_ berwarna ungu. Membuat tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat manis dan imut. Ia mengalungkan handuk hijaunya di bahu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan terlihat masih menempel di pelipisnya. Manik _emerald_nya mendapati Itachi yang sedang duduk santai di sofanya membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda itu.

"Itachi-_nii_." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Aa.. Sakura. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

Gadis itu tidak segera menjawab. Sakura mengambil waktu untuk duduk di samping Itachi dan menoleh memandang lelaki yang masih menatapnya. Menunggu jawaban.

"Nyenyak, kok, Itachi-_nii_." Sakura melempar senyum lembut pada pemuda yang membalas singkat senyumnya.

"Baguslah." Itachi kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali bertanya pada Sakura, "Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana? Mumpung jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang, kan?"

Bola mata _emerald_ itu bergerak gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu mau kemana, Itachi-_nii_." Ucapnya pelan. "Apa Itachi-_nii_ bisa merekomendasikan tempat menarik di Tokyo ini?" Tanyanya.

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik untuk jalan-jalan di sini. Tujuan awalnya datang ke sini memang untuk menemui Itachi dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apapun jawaban Itachi nanti, Sakura sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan serta resikonya.

Itachi menggigit jempol kanannya dan sepasang bola _onyx_ yang identik dengan Sasuke melirik ke arah kiri. Ekspresinya terlihat sedang berpikir keras mengingat-ingat tempat wisata di Tokyo. "Bagaimana kalau ke Tokyo_ Tower_? Atau..." Itachi melirik Sakura dan mendapati _emerald_ itu memandang Itachi, tertarik dengan ucapannya, "Ueno_ Park_. Tempat itu di kelilingi bunga Sakura yang cantik. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Saran Itachi sambil melepaskan jempolnya.

"Kedengarannya menarik, Itachi-_nii_." Respon Sakura semangat. Tapi raut semangatnya mulai memudar digantikan dengan sekelebat pikiran yang mengganggunya. "Tapi, aku hanya kenal Itachi-_nii_ di sini. Apa Itachi-_nii _bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan? Apa Itachi-_nii _tidak sibuk?" Tentu saja ia bohong soal hanya kenal Itachi di sini. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang mengaku statusnya sebagai adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi siang.

Itachi dapat melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melempar tatapan berharap serta cemas padanya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau tenang saja. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu aku libur. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan."

Seketika itu juga senyum cerah mengembang di bibir Sakura. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Itachi. Berterima kasih pada Itachi yang mau meluangkan waktu untuknya. Ah, pemuda yang baik hati.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Sakura riang. Cengiran lebar masih melekat di wajahnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat senang sekali dengan ajakannya. Lagipula ia juga butuh _refreshing_ dari pekerjaan kantor yang membenaninya selama lima hari dalam seminggu itu.

'_Akhirnya... Aku kencan juga dengan Itachi-nii... Bahagianya~_' Batin Sakura riang. Ia membayangkan hari-harinya nanti yang pastinya akan mengasyikkan. '_Aku harus cari baju yang manis nih!_'

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Tapi ini masih hari Selasa. Kau harus bersabar untuk beberapa hari lagi," ujar Itachi mengingatkan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah terbang ke alam khayalannya.

Sakura menoleh dengan semangat pada Itachi, "Tidak masalah. Aku sabar menunggu, kok, Itachi-_nii_!" sahutnya semangat yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Itachi.

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat senyuman menenangkan seperti itu dari pemuda yang disukainya. Segera ia menunduk pada Itachi, "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar duluan, Itachi-_nii_." pamit Sakura sebelum berlalu dengan cepat masuk ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama liburan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membongkar lemari pakaian yang berisi beberapa lembar pakaiannya. Memilih mana yang akan membalut tubuhnya dan membuatnya manis di hadapan cinta pertamanya. Saking semangatnya, Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke yang menembus pintu kamarnya tanpa repot-repot membukanya.

"Hei."

Suara _baritone_ dingin yang Sakura kenal membuat Sakura kaget dan sukses membuat kepala bermahkota _pink_ itu menabrak daun lemari. Sakura tidak melihat daun pintu yang berada dekat dengan sisi wajahnya, sehingga saat ia dengan cepat ingin menoleh ke belakang, daun pintu lemari itu sukses mencium jidatnya yang lebar dan mencetak warna merah pucat di sana.

Dengusan mengejek dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik kesal. Sakura lalu menyentuh dahinya yang berasa nyut-nyutan sakit dan mengusap lembut untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa kau itu selalu mengagetkanku, Sasuke? Apa kau kurang kerjaan?" Geram Sakura. Masih menatap sebal pemuda yang kentara sekali mengubah ekspresinya dari senyum mengejek menjadi sangat dingin.

Sasuke mengambil waktu sejenak untuk sekedar menaruh pantatnya di ranjang dan mengalihkan atensinya dari Sakura. "Aku memang kurang kerjaan." Ucapnya datar. Tanpa emosi yang berarti membuat perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sakura mulai tampak.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat dilihatnya Sasuke terlihat tenang sekali memandang lurus ke arahnya. '_Kenapa lagi dia?_' Pikir Sakura.

Merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu, Sakura bertanya pada lelaki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan hampa, "Apa? Ada yang aneh padaku?" Sembari bertanya, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak kanannya.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Dengusan keras keluar dari Sakura. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap pemuda yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ketok pintu dulu. Memang benar sih ini rumahnya. Tapi kan bagaimanapun kamar yang dimasukinya seenak jidat itu kamar perempuan yang notabenenya berbeda gender dengannya.

Memilih untuk mendiamkan Sasuke, Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke untuk kembali merapikan bajunya yang dari tadi ia bongkar.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Itachi-_nii_?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat membuatnya sedikit sakit di bagian dada. Pertanyaan sensitif bagi kebanyakan kaum hawa itu bisa begitu mudah lolos dari bibir pucat milik Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya dengan berusaha bersikap tenang dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura angkuh. Berlagak tenang padahal jantungnya masih berdentum keras.

Sasuke tersenyum miring seakan meremehkan Sakura. "Itachi-_nii_ adalah kakak kandungku. Jika ada perempuan yang mendekatinya, itu juga urusanku."

_Skak mat!_

Sakura tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke benar. Bagaimanapun pemuda pucat itu ingin yang terbaik untuk kakaknya. Maka dari itu, Sakura hanya diam saja. Tidak ada tatapan kesal atau apapun dari _emerald_ Sakura. Ia memilih untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikan helai lembut merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai muram.

Bukan bermaksud bernostalgia pada saat-saat Sakura membaca cerita di situs favoritnya di internet, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu seakan menohoknya dengan keras.

"_Untuk membuat orang yang kau sukai balik menyukaimu, dekati orang terdekatnya. Contohnya dekati saja ibu atau saudaranya. Karena apabila kau sudah berhasil mengambil hati mereka, kau juga bisa dengan mudah mendekati dia dan menghabiskan banyak waktu sampai ia balik menyukaimu juga. Dukungan dari keluarganya pada hubungan kalian juga akan berpengaruh baik pada kesehatan batinmu."_

Kepala Sakura seakan mendapat siraman air sejuk yang datang entah dari mana. Dan detik berikutnya kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. '_Misi pertama : ambil hati Sasuke._'

Sebuah seringai yang terlihat berbahaya menghiasi wajah Sakura. Sasuke yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi itu hanya menatap datar. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan pada Sakura kebenaran tentang kakaknya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sakura rasa misinya akan sulit untuk dicoba. Tapi ia bertekad untuk membuktikan kata-kata yang sering dijumpainya di dalam buku ataupun cerita yang di_posting_ di dunia maya.

"Sasu-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan sapaanya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "Sakura," ucapnya pelan. "Ada yang harus kau tahu tentang kakakku."

Dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke mulut dengan tatapan nanar tak percaya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda tampan berambut emo itu berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Oh, tidak bisa dibilang berjalan karena kakinya yang melayang tidak menapaki lantai. Pemuda itu hanyalah arwah yang keluar dari tubuhnya untuk menuntaskan hal yang belum ia selesaikan di dunia fana ini.

Iris _onyx_nya bergerak gelisah dan raut sedih nampak jelas di sana. Meskipun terbang tak tentu arah, rambutnya tidak bergerak mengikuti udara yang seharusnya bagi manusia, secara teknis rambut yang bergerak cepat berpindah-pindah tempat mengikuti pemiliknya akan ikut terbang atau bergerak karena udara di sekitarnya ikut bergerak diakibatkan benda padat yang mendorong udara di sekitarnya.

_Tapi pemuda itu bukanlah manusia lagi_.

Batinnya resah mendengar isakan perempuan yang samar-samar terdengar dari kamarnya. Hatinya miris. Gadis itu menangis karenanya. Gadis yang ia percaya dan ia kenal hanya dari cerita kakaknya saat kakaknya kuliah di Indonesia itu banyak memberinya pelajaran hidup. Gadis yang sudah ditinggal ibunya saat berusia dua tahun. Yang tetap ceria meski di sebut '_anak pembawa sial_' karena membuat ibunya kecelakaan dan meninggal. Gadis yang tetap tegar meski teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya jidat lebar atau parahnya anak pembawa sial. Berusaha membuat semua orang di sekitarnya ceria meski dirinya sendiri kerepotan. Itu semua agar orang-orang mengakui keberadaannya.

_Gadis yang ia kagumi_.

Dan sekarang Sasuke-si pemuda tadi- membuatnya menangis terisak dan tertahan seperti suara sayup-sayup yang didengarnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia bahkan terkejut melihat air mata Sakura lolos dari kelopak matanya tanpa isakan. Keluar dengan sendirinya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura di kamar. Ia tidak tega melihat tangis Sakura yang mulai pecah.

Memangnya seperti apa dan bagaimana sih caranya Sakura bisa menangis seperti itu? Ini dia _flashback_nya...

.

.

.

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan sapaanya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "Sakura," ucapnya pelan. "Ada yang harus kau tahu tentang kakakku."

Sakura merasakan atmosfir mulai berubah di sekitarnya. Mendadak perasaannya tak enak. '_Ada apa ini?_'

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam menunggunya untuk bicara, Sasuke pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saat aku berusia tiga tahun, ayah dan ibu bercerai. Kami ikut ayah karena ibu terbukti berselingkuh dengan teman lamanya." Ada nada kesal yang tersirat di setiap katanya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Namun ia tidak bersuara. Masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Itachi tidak pernah menceritakan perihal keluarganya padanya.

"Sejak itu Itachi-_nii_ enggan untuk mengobrol dengan perempuan. Bahkan enggan menatap mereka. Ia menolak berkelompok dengan perempuan saat ia bersekolah dulu. Ia juga tidak pernah berteman dengan mereka."

Sakura menahan napas mendengar cerita Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Oksigen bahkan seakan enggan masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia mengerti kalau Itachi pasti membenci perempuan setelah apa yang ibunya lakukan pada ayahnya. Mengkhianatinya.

"Aku yang saat itu baru berusia tiga tahun tidak mengerti apa-apa selain ayah dan ibu yang tidak pernah bertemu dan tinggal serumah lagi sampai sekarang." Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang sangat terluka dengan ceritanya. "Ayah pernah membawa Itachi-_nii_ ke psikiater. Dan Itachi-_nii_ harus menjalani tahap penyembuhan kejiwaannya. Akhirnya sekarang ia bisa menerima dan bisa bergaul baik dengan perempuan."

Raut kelegaan terpancar di wajah Sakura yang tadinya mulai putus asa. Tapi cerita yang selanjutnya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat angannya yang melambung tinggi terhempas begitu saja ke bawah.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa ia ubah dari dulu..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sakura kembali menahan napas. "Itachi-_nii_ tidak bisa mencintai seorang perempuan dan malah menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan seorang pria."

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya yang membuat lutut Sakura bergetar dan detik selanjutnya tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakan. Air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Menangis tanpa suara. Sasuke bahkan terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura yang tidak disangkanya.

"Saku-"

"Tinggalkan aku –hiks- sendiri, Sasuke." Potong Sakura.

Sesak. Hanya itu perasaan kedua insan yang saling bungkam. Perlahan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Sakura. Ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang basah oleh airmata.

Sakura berharap pendengarannya menjadi tuli saat Sasuke menceritakan akhir dari kisahnya tadi. Namun semua sudah terlanjur. Arang sudah menjadi abu. Sakura hanya bisa menahan gelombang keputusasaan di dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini terjadi.

Dan Sasuke menghilang tanpa Sakura sadari, lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : Ano... bagaimana fic ini?

Alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Lambat kah? Abal kah? Deskripsinya susah dipahami kah? Jelek kah? Lebay kah? #woi...! banyak tanya!#bletakk

Ini ga ada ada chara bashing loh! Serius!

Aku sayang sama Mikoto Uchiha#peluk-peluk bundanya Sasuke XD

Itu hanya tuntutan plot fiksiku maaf klo ada yang kurang berkenan. #ojigi

Biar kuperjelas disini. Ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi itu masih keluarga sama Kizashi. Keluarga jauh gitu deh. Makanya Sasuke bisa bahasa Indonesia karena di ajarin ayahnya. Hehehe XD #nyolot*plakk

Bales review:

Akina Kazumi : Iya.. Sasuke udah mati apa belum yah?#malahbaliknanya*plakk* Baca aja kelanjutannya XD

kaito akaba : Halo juga kaito-san :) Sasuke cuma roh. Tapi aku nggak bilang udah mati loh X3 hehe..#plakk

QRen : Mau ending SasuSaku yah? hehe.. nanti liat kelanjutannya :3 Pacar Itachi seorang cowo' loh!#heboh

Mireren : *nyodorin tissue* Jangan nangis :( ahaha.. ini udah update :) ASAP kan? XD

Akari Chiwa : Makasih masukannya :) Itu udah di jelasin Sasu kenal ama Saku dari cerita Itachi selama di Indonesia :D

hanazono yuri : Udah lanjut ini :D

Natsuyakiko32 : Belum meninggal deh kayaknya X3 #plakk Ini udah lanjut :D

Makasih ya semuanya yang udah baca, kasi komentar dan ngefave serta ngefollow ini fic abal XD kekeke..

So, gimme ur review please?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

_Sesak. Hanya itu perasaan kedua insan yang saling bungkam. Perlahan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Sakura. Ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang basah oleh airmata._

_Sakura berharap pendengarannya menjadi tuli saat Sasuke menceritakan akhir dari kisahnya tadi. Namun semua sudah terlanjur. Arang sudah menjadi abu. Sakura hanya bisa menahan gelombang keputusasaan di dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini terjadi._

_Dan Sasuke menghilang tanpa Sakura sadari, lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and All Characters's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku & ItaSaku**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Hampir jam tujuh. Itu yang diberitahu si penunjuk waktu yang masing-masing penghuni rumah miliki. Matahari jingga masih menggantung rendah di ujung langit yang cerah. Memamerkan keanggunannya yang berdiri menyorot banyak atensi makhluk yang mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tapi sosok gumpalan di bawah selimut tebal tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara di luar rumah yang mulai riuh rendah.

Jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering terlihat di pipi mulus Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis semalam. Satu jam saja tidak cukup untuk menuntaskan hasrat emosi yang membelenggu jiwanya. Kecewa, marah, dan putus asa menikam batinnya setiap kali mengingat cerita dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin siang.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa harus laki-laki?_'

Hanya kata-kata itu yang membayang di mata Sakura saat ia membuka mata. Bahkan saat ia menutup kelopak matanya dengan erat, kata-kata itu begitu menghantuinya secara intens.

Menyerah untuk terus berusaha kembali tidur, Sakura membuka selimut yang menyelubunginya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian beringsut duduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang berasa tak nyaman.

Ia menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya yang awalnya kabur perlahan mulai jernih. Memijat pelipisnya sebentar, ia perlahan menuruni ranjang.

Meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar sambil mengeluarkan lenguhan berat untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, Sakura pun mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar.

'_Haus._'

Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan tak tentu arah karena beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Rasa pusing masih berkutat di kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat lorong dengan sedikit penerangan. Tujuannya kali ini hanyalah dapur.

Saat berbelok melewati tangga, jantungnya kembali terlonjak kaget mendapati pemuda yang disukainya turun dari atas tangga. Pakaiannya sudah rapi. Bersiap berangkat ke kantor, kelihatannya.

"Ah, Sakura. Selamat pagi." Sapa Itachi pada gadis yang tampak kusut di sampingnya.

Tingginya yang hanya sebahu Itachi mau tak mau membuatnya harus mendongak melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. '_Wajah itu... Mahakarya tampan itu... Seorang gay?_' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha melenyapkan fakta buruk itu dari kepalanya.

Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, Sakura pun membalas sapaan Itachi. "Selamat pagi juga, Itachi-_nii_." Melirik sebentar tas kerja yang ditenteng Itachi di tangan kanannya, Sakura pun berbasa-basi, "Mau berangkat kerja?"

Itachi melempar senyum pada Sakura sebelum mengangguk dan menyahut, "Ya," kemudian berdeham sebentar dan berkata singkat, "jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebelum menjawab,"Iya."

Setelah melempar senyum singkat pada Sakura, Itachi pun pergi-berangkat kerja-.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu masih setia mengikuti punggung lelaki yang disukainya sampai menghilang di balik dinding. Menghela napas berat, Sakura pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

.

.

* * *

Dahaganya kini hilang bersamaan dengan semakin banyak _volume_ air yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Setelah air di gelasnya tandas, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan punggung tangannya. '_Haaah.. Sakit hati benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi_,' keluhnya.

Tepat saat ia menoleh ke kursi makan di dapur untuk duduk, gelas yang dipegangnya hampir meluncur jatuh. _Onyx_ itu... Lagi-lagi menatapnya tanpa emosi.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya dari tadi. '_Kapan dia di situ?_'

Segera saja Sakura mengambil kursi yang berada di hadapan si pemuda pemilik _onyx_ datar namun mempesona, sekaligus membuatnya merinding itu.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Eksistensi mereka hanya dibatasi meja bundar berdiameter 1 meter. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan dapur. Sakura menunduk. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang masih menatap lekat padanya.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?"

Sakura kini memandang Sasuke yang menanti jawabannya. Lalu ia menyahut, "Aku tak apa, Sasuke. Hanya sedikit _shock_." Suaranya terdengar serak. Akibat dari menangis semalaman.

Sedikit katanya, eh? Ia bahkan tak bisa jadi pembohong apalagi pembohong ulung. Nadanya jelas-jelas terdengar terluka. Dan Sasuke tidak buta dan tuli untuk melihat keadaan Sakura semalam. Pagi ini pun ia tak tampak semangat.

Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus, mengejek kebodohannya yang jelas-jelas ketahuan berbohong.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Sakura. Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Apa sekarang kau menyerah pada Itachi-_nii_?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melirik ke samping dengan tatapan dalam. Tapi sebenarnya pikiran Sakura kosong sekarang. Tidak fokus, lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Maka dari itu, tugas Sasuke di sini hanya bisa berinisiatif untuk menghibur gadis yang dikaguminya itu.

"Itachi-_nii_ bilang kau itu gadis yang tegar, ceria, cerewet, sportif, dan semangat. Tapi apa kau ingin menghina kakakku yang memujimu jika dia lihat kau seperti orang tanpa nyawa sekarang?" Sasuke hanya berusaha membesarkan hati Sakura. Tapi tampaknya gadis di depannya ini sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin membesarkan hatimu yang kecil itu. Kenapa hatimu tak selebar dahimu saja?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menatap langsung matanya dengan tatapan jengkel. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai menang. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tak ingin kau menyerah. Cuma kau yang kupikir bisa merubah kakakku." Jeda sejenak, "Ternyata aku salah."

Kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuat tubuh Sakura membeku. Apalagi lelaki dingin dan bermulut pedas itu mengucapkannya dengan intonasi kecewa. Ada rasa sedikit penyesalan yang menyusup ke hati Sakura. Namun egonya masih menggenggam kuat hatinya. Enggan untuk membalas kata-kata Sasuke yang seperti pedang yang sedang mengiris hatinya.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku. Terus saja keras kepala seperti itu. Ternyata kakakku salah tentangmu."

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Dan rasanya Sasuke kehilangan akal untuk membuat Sakura bicara padanya. Menghiburnya percuma saja. '_Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri_'. Itu yang Sasuke yakini dalam hatinya tentang gadis itu.

Sakura meremas piyamanya. Berusaha meredam amarah di dadanya. '_Kalian pikir kalian siapa sampai berhak menilaiku seperti itu?! Aku tidak ingin menanggung sakit lebih dari ini lagi!_' Raung Sakura dalam batinnya. Air mata mulai turun kembali dari kelopaknya. Dan isakan-isakan kecil selanjutnya menjadi lagu sedih di dapur.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya dari atas langit-langit dapur. Tatapan Sasuke hanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Kesal dengan kebodohannya yang membuat Sakura menangis lagi, Sasuke pun melayang pergi keluar rumah. Enggan mendengar isakan pilu itu lagi.

.

.

* * *

Air dingin mengelilingi tubuh bawahnya sampai dagu. Rambut sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai hingga terlihat mengambang dan melebar di sekitar kepalanya. Sakura mencelupkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air dingin untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Sakura merasa lebih rileks sekarang. Ia mulai teringat kembali kata-kata Sasuke tadi di dapur.

_"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Sakura. Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Apa sekarang kau menyerah pada Itachi-nii?"_

"Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang, Sasuke. Aku masih menyukai Itachi. Tapi apa aku bisa?"

Sakura meracau sendiri di kamar mandi.

_"Itachi-nii bilang kau itu gadis yang tegar, ceria, cerewet, sportif, dan semangat. Tapi apa kau ingin menghina kakakku yang memujimu jika dia lihat kau seperti orang tanpa nyawa sekarang?"_

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Apa benar Itachi-_nii _menganggapku seperti itu?"

Sakura tersenyum malu sambil memainkan-memilin- rambut merah mudanya dengan wajah merona.

_"Aku tak ingin kau menyerah. Cuma kau yang kupikir bisa merubah kakakku. Tapi aku salah."_

Tatapan Sakura yang tadinya cerah, kini meredup. Wajahnya yang tadinya merona menjadi muram dan memucat. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantam ulu hatinya. Ia hanya tak ingin terluka lebih dari ini lagi jika tetap mengejar Itachi.

"Kenapa kau harus mempercayakan kakakmu padaku, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

Sakura mengusap kasar airmata yang lagi-lagi turun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia mencelupkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam air kembali untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Cukup lama ia menahan diri karena tak menghirup oksigen di dalam air. Sampai akhirnya kepalanya muncul ke permukaan secara tiba-tiba dengan mulut terbuka. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus.

Sakura kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda itu memilihnya? Mempercayainya untuk mengubah kakaknya? Kan masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya di luar sana.

Pertanyaan tanpa Sakura bisa menjawabnya itu terus-terusan berputar di otaknya. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan apapun selain hal itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. '_Tidak... Aku tak boleh seperti ini terus!_' Sembari berkata seperti itu, ia menepuk kedua pipinya dengan agak keras hingga menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya. Ia memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Sakura melangkah keluar dari lingkaran _bathtub_, ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh darinya dan melilitkan handuk itu ke tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang tubuhnya yang terbalut handuk tadi sudah berganti menjadi kaos longgar berwarna biru muda. Kakinya yang mungil dilapisi dengan celana _jeans_ 15 cm di atas lutut. Mengekspos pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Rambut sebahunya juga sudah disisir rapi. Ia memakai jam tangan biru gelap di tangan kirinya. Terlihat santai, namun menarik.

Telapak kakinya yang telanjang bergerak lincah menuju sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya membungkuk rendah untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Saat ia merasa resah seperti ini, satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan hanya ayahnya.

Ia menekan huruf 'A' agak lama untuk menelpon ayahnya tanpa repot-repot mencari kontak ayahnya atau menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihapalnya. Itu sudah di aturnya saat ia pertama kali dibelikan ponsel oleh ayahnya.

Setelah nada tunggu berlangsung agak lama, akhirnya ayahnya mengangkat telepon di seberang sana.

"Halo, Ayah?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Indonesia**, _07.15 a.m_

_._

Kizashi sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya. Kacamata tanpa bingkai bertengger di ujung hidung mancungnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa gelisah dan terus memikirkan puterinya.

_'Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...'_

Getaran ponsel di atas meja kerjanya membuat konsentrasi Kizashi pecah. Ia masih tak memedulikan telepon itu. Ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Tapi egonya yang ingin mengacuhkan telepon itu runtuh saat ia tidak sengaja melihat siapa penelepon yang mengganggu kerjanya itu.

'_Trek... Klik_'

Segera ia raih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon itu dengan semangat. Ia rindu puteri manisnya itu. Meskipun baru dua hari tak melihatnya.

Suara tak sabar dari seberang telepon menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"_Halo, Ayah?_"

"Tumben anak ayah telepon. Ada apa, Sakura? Ada masalah? Itachi menyakitimu?" Cecar Kizashi.

Agak lama Sakura tak menyahut. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "_Itachi tidak menyakitiku, Ayah._" Jeda sesaat, "_Apa Ayah pernah menolak orang yang meminta bantuan Ayah untuk suatu hal seperti..._" kata-kata Sakura terhenti lama.

"Seperti?" Ulang Kizashi. Memaksa Sakura untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawab, "_Seperti menolong orang yang sedang sakit?_"

Kizashi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol puterinya, kemudian menjawab, "Ayah tidak pernah menolaknya, Sakura. Itu hal yang mulia. Membantu orang. Bukannya Ayah sudah pernah mengajarkanmu tentang hal itu, hm?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari si penelepon. Hal itu membuat alis Kizashi mengkerut. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau ada masalah katakan saja, Sakura." Ujar Kizashi.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Yah. Jangan khawatir..._" Ucap Sakura pelan. Menenangkan ayahnya.

Kizashi menghela napas berat. "Ayah tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ayah, Sakura." Kizashi mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tidak apa kalau tak mau cerita. Tapi ingat, kau itu gadis yang kuat yang pernah Ayah kenal setelah ibumu. Anak Ayah selalu menolong yang lemah meski ia sendiri tak begitu kuat. Kau seperti ibumu, Sakura."

Hening.

"Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"

"_Ah! Iya, Ayah. Aku masih di sini._"

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Kizashi lagi.

"_Aku hanya berpikir, ibu itu perempuan yang hebat! Hehe..._" Suara Sakura sudah terdengar ceria di sana. Membuat Kizashi sedikit lega.

Kizashi ikut tertawa dengan perkataan puterinya. Lalu berucap, "Hahaha... Kalau begitu, Sakura juga hebat seperti ibumu."

"_Ayah bisa saja..._" Kekehan kecil terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Sakura? Ayah sedang sibuk sekarang. Kapan-kapan lagi kau telepon, ya?"

"_Ah. Sorry, Dad. Hehe.. By the way, I miss you._" Ucap Sakura masih dengan kekehan kecil yang terselip di ucapannya.

Kizashi tersenyum lembut kemudian membalasnya, "_I miss you too, Sweetheart. _Jaga diri baik-baik."

"_Iya... Ayah juga._"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tokyo**, _09.55 a.m_

_._

Sakura menghela napas lega. Rasanya ia punya solusi atas masalahnya. Namun, setiap pilihan pasti memiliki resiko. Sakura sudah siap akan hal itu. Tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Mencari Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Sapa Sakura saat ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun yang disapa tidak menyahut. Bahkan tidak ada di sana.

Sakura berkeliling rumah sambil meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

Menyerah, Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk jalan-jalan keluar di sekitar rumah. Tidak akan jauh-jauh, karena Sakura buta arah dan susah menghapal jalan. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak pintar. Sakura bahkan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dari SD sampai SMP. Ia susah menghapal jalan karena menganggap itu tidak penting.

_Hei... Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, bukan?_

_._

_._

* * *

Jalanan lumayan lengang di sekitar kediaman Itachi. Suasananya tenang. Banyak pohon yang dipelihara di pekarangan rumah. Sakura kagum melihat pemandangan perumahan di sini.

Rumah-rumah di Tokyo terlihat berjejer dengan teratur di samping jalan yang kadang menanjak atau menurun. Setiap rumah memiliki pagar setinggi 2 meter lebih yang memisahkan pekarangan rumah dengan jalan. Membuat kesan rapi di mata siapa saja yang memandangnya, termasuk Sakura.

Yang lebih membuatnya tercengang lagi adalah, sudah berjalan lebih dari 50 meter, ia tidak melihat satupun sampah bertebaran di jalan. Orang-orang yang ditemuinya tak sengaja tadi pun terlihat ramah dan tersenyum hangat menyapanya dengan kata "_konnichiwa_" sambil membungkuk. Bingung sekaligus gugup, ia pun ikut membungkuk dan ikut-ikutan berucap "_konnichiwa_" meski ia tak mengetahui artinya. '_Ternyata orang Jepang ramah-ramah, ya?_' Pikir Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum. Suasana hatinya mulai membaik karena solusi yang ia temukan dan sikap ramah yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya di sini.

Tak jarang ia temukan kucing-kucing tak bertuan yang mengais sisa makanan di tong sampah atau sekedar meringkuk tidur di samping tiang listrik. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai hewan, apalagi kucing, segera menyapa kucing-kucing itu dan terkadang menggaruk leher dan mengusap kepalanya.

Ah, Sakura hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalnya mencari Sasuke. '_Masa bodoh, ah! Palingan Sasuke jalan-jalan._' Batinnya.

Merasa sudah lelah berkeliling, Sakura pun kembali ke rumah Itachi.

.

.

* * *

Saat ia membuka kunci rumah dan mendorong pintunya, Sasuke sudah berdiri menyandar di samping pintu di dalam rumah sambil bersidekap dada. Matanya tertutup. Tanpa ia buka matanya pun ia tahu Sakura yang membuka rumahnya. Sasuke memang menunggunya pulang.

Mendengus sebal, Sakura pun berkacak pinggang sambil menatap galak pada Sasuke. "Kemana saja kau, Tuan Harajuku _Style_?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, kemudian menjawab sekenanya, "Jalan-jalan."

Masih dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi Sasuke, ia membentak pemuda itu, "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, Sasuke! Aku sudah keliling rumah ini dan keluar rumah tapi kau tak ketemu. Huh! Tenggorokanku sampai sakit karena meneriakimu keliling rumah ini, tahu!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar. "Sudah puas marah-marahnya?"

Perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya muncul. "Sudah!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Itachi-_nii_ benar. Kau cerewet sekali." Ejek Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Antara kesal dan malu. Tapi ia tak membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Jadi, kenapa mencariku?" Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar penasaran.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang tadi di dadanya. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"A-aku..." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia layangkan tatapan meyakinkan pada _onyx_ di hadapannya. "aku bersedia membantumu mengubah Itachi-_nii_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, Sakura," Ucapnya tulus. Lalu kembali berucap, "kuharap kau tahan dan membantuku sampai Itachi-_nii_ benar-benar berubah."

Sedikit kilatan ragu terpeta di iris _emerald_ itu, namun ia segera mengerjap dan tatapan yakin kembali hadir di sana. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke sedikit semangat. "jadi, misi kita adalah..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke dekat telinga Sakura. "ambil hati Itachi-_nii."_

Sakura mengangguk gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya kembali setelah membisikkan misi mereka.

_Good job_, Sakura...

Seperti keluar dari kandang singa, kau langsung masuk ke kandang naga.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: *lirik ke atas*

Sakura banyak nangis deh -_-"

Maaf Saku.. tuntutan plot XD #plakk

Chapter ini hanya berisi tentang Sakura yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk membantu seorang gay menjadi normal. Karena klo aku main lompat cerita ke misi ngambil hati Itachi, rasanya gak etis kalau Sakuranya nggak sedikit 'stres' XD #buagh

Ano... anggap aja Itachi sakit gay -_-v kan dia gak seperti lelaki yg seharusnya. :p

Gak normal = sakit *ngeyel*#gebuked by Itachi fans.

Bales review :

uchiharuno susi : Maaf gak cantumin namamu di chapter 1.. Pas aku update chapter 2, aku baru liat reviewmu di inbox emailku. gomeeen :( Sasuke meninggal atau nggak, baca chapter selanjutnya ya :D Makasih udah penasaran XD Salam kenal juga :3 ini udah lanjut..

hanazono yuri : Makasiiih X3 ini udah lanjut :3

AikhaTheLittleCherryBlossom : udah lanjut ini dek :3 kyaa.. dipanggil kaka X3 #nasib si bungsu.

cruderabelica : eh, ini cukup kilat kan? #keluarkeringatdingin# Aaah.. makasiiiih XD #pelukpeluk#

Mireren : hahaha.. dirimu :3 jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter mendatang :D

Makasih ya teman-teman udah suka, komen, fav, follow ini fic abal :D

Review lagi?#plakk

Alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Lambat kah? Abal kah? Deskripsinya susah dipahami kah? Gak kerasa feelnya kah? Jelek kah? Lebay kah? #woi...! banyak tanya!#bletakk

Aku butuh concrit kalian, teman.. Karena aku gak bakal tau letak kesalahanku di mana dalam hal tulis menulis ini kalau kalian gak ngasi tau -_-v

Flame(s) gak boleh karena aku butuh kritik, oke? #kedipkedip

So, gimme ur review please?


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

_Sedikit kilatan ragu terpeta di iris emerald itu, namun ia segera mengerjap dan tatapan yakin kembali hadir di sana. Sakura pun mengangguk._

_"Bagus," ucap Sasuke sedikit semangat. "jadi, misi kita adalah..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke dekat telinga Sakura. "ambil hati Itachi-__nii."_

_Sakura mengangguk gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya kembali setelah membisikkan misi mereka._

_Good job__, Sakura..._

_Seperti keluar dari kandang singa, kau langsung masuk ke kandang naga._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku & ItaSaku**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Detik jam bergema di ruang depan, mengusik indera pendengaran dua mahkluk berbeda dunia yang terlelap dalam lamunan masing-masing. Sang gadis, salah satu dari makhluk yang disebut di atas, bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat dari normalnya 'detak' manusia. Pikirannya kalut akan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya. Tak cukup berbeda dari makhluk lainnya yang bersandar di dinding di sampingnya. Yang membedakan mereka adalah, sang lelaki tak memiliki detak jantung yang menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. Bibir tipis si lelaki mulai terbuka. Sepertinya akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Jadi..." Suara _baritone_ menginterupsi lamunan Sakura, "apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjengit sedikit dan menoleh cepat pada pemuda pucat di sampingnya. "Aa... Aku masih memikirkannya." Ucapnya pelan.

Hening kembali...

Melihat Sakura meremas tangannya, ia pun berucap, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kaujadi ikut menanggung beban." Nada bersalah terdengar jelas dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian menutup matanya.

Gadis yang dimaksud pemuda itu menggeleng lemah meski si pemuda tak melihatnya. "Tak apa, Sasuke. Kaumempercayaiku, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Memandang Sasuke yang kembali memperlihatkan _onyx_ kelamnya.

"Sangat." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia tak memandang lawan bicaranya. Tapi dari gelombang suaranya tadi, itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang perlu kutakutkan lagi? Kaumemilihku, mempercayaiku. Karena aku hebat, kan? Hahaha..." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka. Dan itu berhasil. Buktinya saja Sasuke mendengus geli karenanya.

"Kau itu. Percaya diri sekali..." Nada gemas tak Sasuke sembunyikan. Untuk sesaat wajahnya cerah, namun setelahnya kembali muram. "Aku takut kauterluka lagi."

Sakura maju menghadap Sasuke, ia mengacungkan jari jempolnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Lalu dengan riang ia berkata, "Kalau pun aku harus terluka lagi, kaukan akan menghiburku, Sasuke." Kerlingnya. Tak menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang makin memucat. Sakura menatap dari atas ke bawah penampilan Sasuke yang mengenakan celana putih panjang dan baju berkerah putih yang berlengan panjang. "Tapi... kau itu bukan orang yang bisa membuatku terhibur, kecuali wajahmu yang tampan itu. Hahaha..." Tawa Sakura kembali meledak. Tidak merasa malu sudah memuji orang di depannya.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar menahan senyum. '_Itachi-nii benar. Sakura itu ceria sekali_.'

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kaubisa terhibur, hm?" Tanyanya. Kali ini suasana tidak sekaku tadi. Berterima kasihlah pada gadis ceria yang bisa merubah suasana di depannya ini.

Sakura memasang pose berpikir. Mata melirik ke atas, bibir bawah ikut mengerucut ke atas, dagunya sedikit terangkat, jari jempol dan telunjuk mengelus dagu, dan lengan lainnya yang membentuk sudut 90 derajat. "Hm... Apa, ya?" bertanya pada diri sendiri, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli memandangnya. "Ah! Itu! Kaubisa tersenyum padaku, Sasuke-tampan!" Godanya dengan kerlingan nakal. "Kautak tahu sih wajahmu itu manis sekali kalau tersenyum..." Pengakuan yang jujur.

Pemuda yang dipuji itu hanya mengeluarkan seringai kecil. '_Benar-benar deh, dasar Sakura!_'

"Haa... Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, Sasuke? Kausenang kupuji? Hahahaha..." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya tawa Sakura memenuhi rumah itu.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi dari Sakura. "Sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku terus, Sakura." Ujarnya risih.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Sasuke." Geram Sakura. Ia mengekori langkah Sasuke. "Hei hei.." Panggilnya pada pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Apa?"

"Kaumempercayaiku. Kaucukup senyum padaku saat aku merasa perlu dihibur. Tapi berusahalah untuk membuatku tertawa. Tidak dari sikapmu. Dari ucapanmu itu sudah cukup buatku. Daaan..." Sakura memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita sekarang berteman, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada dan senyum ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus sekilas pada Sakura. Kemudian tanpa memandang gadis itu, ia pun menjawab, "Kauboleh anggap aku apapun yang kaumau. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Wajah Sakura merona. '_Apa-apaan dia? Selalu? Seumur hidup kah? Dia melamarku? Mustahil, ah. Itu jelas bukan lamaran..._' Pikir Sakura sambil menggetok kepalanya asal. Melenyapkan pikiran aneh yang muncul terus-terusan di benaknya. '_Kebanyakan baca novel romance. Tapi... Kenapa aku berdebar-debar mendengarnya bicara seperti itu?_'

.

.

* * *

Halaman belakang rumah dihiasi rumput kecil yang lembut yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian halamannya.

Di bagian sudut kiri ada sebuah pohon yang melindungi kolam ikan dengan diameter 2 meter yang berisi ikan mas dari panasnya matahari. Kolam itu dihiasi batu-batu alam dan rumput tajam yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Memberi kesan alami. Di tengah-tengah halaman belakang terdapat ayunan tunggal yang terlihat cukup tua dengan sebuah kursi yang mengarah ke ayunan tersebut.

Di sudut kanan hanya ada beberapa jenis tanaman besar dan bunga-bunga liar yang indah. Keseluruhan elemen di halaman itu memang memberi kesan manis dan menenangkan. Namun tempat itu terlindung dari pandangan publik karena dibatasi tembok dengan tinggi 2 meter.

Di sanalah dua orang dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dan rambut biru gelap bermodel seperti pantat ayam bercakap-cakap. Si merah muda duduk di atas ayunan, sedangkan si biru gelap duduk menghadapnya.

"Kalau kaujadi Itachi-_nii_, saat kaupulang setelah bekerja seharian, apa yang kaumau?" Tanya Sasuke. Memberikan petunjuk pada Sakura yang masih memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku ingin bermalas-malasan. Aku lelah dan haus. Minuman yang segar-segar kurasa harus masuk tenggorokanku." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk lehernya.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian berucap, "Nah, kalau kaukembali menjadi Sakura dan sudah merasa seperti apa maunya Itachi-_nii_, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Seperti melihat bohlam bersinar di atas kepalanya, Sakura pun tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memberinya minuman segar! Yang pastinya dingin dan berasa manis."

"Gadis pintar." Puji Sasuke tulus. Ia kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu, setelah memberinya minuman segar, kauyakin Itachi-_nii_ hanya ingin itu? Duduk lama di depan komputer kurasa cukup berpengaruh untuk tubuhnya. Jadi?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian memberikan jawaban-atau pertanyaan- pada Sasuke. "Kalau sebuah pijatan?"

Sasuke mendengus bosan. Tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban ragu-ragu dari Sakura. "Aku tidak memberimu petunjuk untuk sebuah pertanyaan, Sakura."

"Jadi apa? Apa aku harus memijatnya?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ujarnya datar.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura. Ia kemudian berdiri dari ayunannya dan memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak kaukatakan saja jawabannya daripada memberiku petunjuk, Sasuke?" Geram Sakura. Merasa kesal? Jelas.

Lagi-lagi hanya dengusan bosan yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan mata dipicingkan. Memberi kesan yang lebih tajam di matanya.

"Kalau aku memberi jawaban, apa kautidak punya inisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri? Dari jawabanku dan tidak dengan hatimu?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menunduk malu dan menggeser sebelah kakinya secara abstrak. Kebiasaannya saat tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Kaubenar. Aku memang harus yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya mematung di kamarnya. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk mengambil hati Itachi. Tidak sengaja ia melihat bayangannya di depan cermin dan berhenti berjalan tak jelas.

Bayangan di balik cermin itu menatap balik dirinya. Gadis yang memiliki paras wajah yang manis, rambut merah muda yang lembut, kulit putih tanpa cela -wajar saja. Ia masih memiliki darah orang jepang karena kakek dari ayahnya adalah orang jepang-, tubuh tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak gemuk dengan tinggi 150 cm, dan yang paling menarik dari dirinya adalah bola _emerald_ besar yang mengisi matanya terlihat teduh dan indah. Keseluruhan fisiknya tampak seperti boneka, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya sombong. Lupakan soal dahinya yang 'lumayan' lebar. Itu tidak memperburuk wajahnya.

Sakura masih menatap dirinya di cermin. Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, ia bisa dikategorikan perempuan di atas rata-rata baik dari segi kecantikan maupun kepintarannya. Hampir tidak ada cela. Kalau dipikir dengan fisik dan otaknya, ia mudah untuk menarik hati seorang Itachi.

Tapi masalahnya, Itachi adalah seorang _gay_ atau bisa dibilang 'cenderung_ gay'_. Meski Sasuke bilang Itachi tak pernah berciuman ataupun melakukan seks dengan laki-laki, tetapi tetap saja Sakura masih merasa was-was. '_Itachi-nii masih bisa disembuhkan'_, itu yang selalu Sasuke tekankan padanya. Itachi hanya butuh perhatian dan keyakinan dari seorang perempuan bahwa perempuan itu tidak akan menyakitinya sama seperti ibunya yang menyakiti Itachi, ayahnya, dan Sasuke.

'_Itachi-nii hanya trauma. Trauma masa lalu. Ya.. Hanya trauma._' Ucap Sakura dalam hati seperti mantera yang memberikan efek penguatan pada batinnya.

'_CEKLEK_'

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah pintu depan. Berarti Itachi sudah pulang.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak aneh di depan cermin, Sakura bergegas berlari keluar kamar untuk menyambut Itachi.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-_nii_." sapa Sakura riang. Belum sempat Itachi menyahut, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berucap, "Ah, tunggu di sini sebentar." Suruh Sakura sambil berlalu pergi dari Itachi yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya-bingung. Tapi ia tetap menunggu Sakura di tempat tadi.

Terlihat dari arah dapur Sakura membawa segelas cairan berwarna jingga dengan uap yang tampak seperti awan kecil bergerak cepat dan bergoyang-goyang di sekitar gelas.

"Ini," Sakura menyodorkan gelas tersebut pada Itachi yang langsung pemuda itu terima dengan kedua alis terangkat. "aku membuatkanmu jus jeruk, Itachi-_nii_. Kaupasti lelah bekerja seharian. Sini," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil tas dan jas Itachi. "aku akan membantumu menaruhnya di kamarmu. Itachi-_nii_ duduk dulu di sofa di ruang keluarga dan tolong minum itu." tunjuk Sakura pada jus yang masih dipegang Itachi. Setelah selesai berceloteh panjang, ia pun bergegas ke kamar Itachi dengan langkah yang terlalu semangat.

"He-hei, Sakura!" Panggil Itachi agak nyaring karena Sakura yang sudah melesat menjauhinya. Itachi menghela napas lelah kemudian berucap, "Ya sudahlah." Kemudian nada selanjutnya kembali meninggi, "Terima kasih, Sakura!"

Setelah berterima kasih, Itachi pun menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya sambil meminum jus jeruk dingin buatan Sakura yang memang menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Lalu menyandar dan melepaskan semua penatnya di sofa. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Itachi berjengit ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang memijat lembut bahunya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. "Kaumau apa, Sakura?"

"Aku pikir Itachi-_nii_ lelah dan kurasa butuh sebuah pijitan. Maaf kesannya terlalu agresif, Itachi-_nii_. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Ucap Sakura dengan lesu.

"Aa... Terima kasih, Sakura. Kauingin memijatku? Lakukanlah. Aku tidak keberatan. Senang bisa diperhatikan seperti ini." Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang langsung dibalas seringai lebar dari Sakura.

Segera gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengambil posisi ke belakang Itachi dan mulai menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda itu kemudian memijatnya.

.

.

* * *

Malamnya, Sakura membuatkan Itachi sebuah _teriyaki_ daging ayam yang langsung mendapat seringai lebar dari Itachi yang memang menyukai daging berbumbu manis itu –apalagi ia memang sangat lapar sekarang. Suasana malam yang tenang dengan _dinner_ dadakan yang Sakura rencanakan bersama Itachi jauh-jauh hari terwujud juga malam itu.

Sakura menyiapkan _dinner_ mulai dari makanan, meja dengan peralatan makan yang sudah ditata rapi, dan lilin merah yang menampilkan kesan romantis. Ia yang mengambilkan Itachi nasi dan menuangkan gelas Itachi dengan air. Benar-benar melayani Itachi dengan penuh perhatian. Membuat Itachi tersenyum sepanjang malam karena sudah lama ia tidak dilayani seperti itu.

Terakhir kali kenangan manis itu terukir oleh ibunya. Namun Itachi tidak mau mengingat ibunya lagi. Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengukir kenangan indah di hidupnya. Dan ia tak ingin kenangan itu terusik oleh hal lain yang mengganggunya.

Cukup seperti ini saja. Ia sudah cukup senang. Si kepala berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu hanya pelampiasannya yang haus akan kasih sayang setelah ditinggal ayahnya yang bekerja keluar negeri 6 tahun yang lalu dan adik yang disayanginya pergi, ah-Itachi tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

Malam ini, ia bahagia. Perhatian dari Sakura membuatnya tenang dan ia merasa dihargai dan disayang. Cukup seperti ini saja hidupnya. Ia tak ingin yang lain lagi.

Air mata itu menetes dari kelopak matanya. Mengaliri pipi sampai dagunya. Air mata bahagia yang tak ia sadari jatuh dengan sendirinya. Sakura yang melihat itu terkejut dan segera mengelap kedua pipi Itachi yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

Jangan salahkan hatinya yang terlalu sensitif. Ia bukanlah lelaki yang lemah. Hanya saja ia adalah pemuda yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Itachi hanya diam meresapi hangatnya tangan Sakura. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai keduanya menutup jarak dengan bibir yang bertemu mesra.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang _onyx_ di balik dinding hanya menatap hampa dua insan yang berambut hitam panjang setengah punggung yang dikuncir dan rambut merah muda sebahu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan senyum sedih yang tersirat di sana.

_Kakak..., kau tahu?_

_Aku begitu iri padamu. Sangat.. Tubuhku rasanya terlalu dingin, Kak. Aku lupa bagaimana berharganya darah untuk menghangatkan ragaku. Tapi melihatmu senang sekarang, itu sudah cukup__ bagiku__. Kau dan dia adalah anugerah terhebat dalam hidup..., dan matiku._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: Sungguh nggak puas sama chapter ini. -_-"

Kondisi buruk. Sakit. Udah mulai disibukin sama kampus -,- aish...#malah curhat#

Bales review :

Tohko Ohmiya : Gak apa" Sebenarnya cenderung gay -_-v udah dijelasin di atas 'orang itu' cuma pelarian krn Itachi butuh perhatian :D haha.. bulu mata Itachi juga lentik kaya cewe XD aku juga buta arah :3 ini udah update :D

eL-yuMiichann : hai juga eL wah.. gak bisa kasi bocoran dulu nih tapi dia nggak sakit sehat malah :D ahaha.. wah.. soal fall in love, di chapter ini pasti keliatan Saku maunya sama siapa :D dua"nya XD #buagh! Makasih udah kasi masukan :D udah kujelasin Sakuranya di atas. Semoga dapat dimengerti :3 Makasih :3 Iya genre-nya udah kusesuaiin :D tp menurut sumber yg kubaca, Angst biasanya sad ending, bukan berarti selalu sad ending :3 jadi, aku mau sedikit bereksperimen dgn genre itu :D Unleash your imagination, right? ehehe#sokbahasanyaaa*plakk* Gak apa" :D

cruderabelica : kamu terlalu memuji -/-v Aku nggak begitu kok :3 kebetulan kemaren lagi libur dan kurang kerjaan makanya cepat :3 eheheh#plakk# Gak tau deh -_-v makasih ya :* maaf nggak sekilat kemaren update-nya :'(

Anonymous : iya :3 sudut pandangnya si Sakura :3 bener lagi :D selamat! Kamu dapet p*p mie!#plakk# wah.. pertanyaan yg satu itu, belum bisa aku bocorin jawabannya :D liat aja kelanjutannya. :D maaf nggak update cepet

Ano.. panggil aku Cesa saja, ya, tomodachi :D

Boleh minta kritik, saran, dan tanggapan tentang fic ini? :D

So, gimme ur review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Kakak..., kau tahu?_

_Aku begitu iri padamu. Sangat.. Tubuhku rasanya terlalu dingin, Kak. Aku lupa bagaimana berharganya darah untuk menghangatkan ragaku. Tapi melihatmu senang sekarang, itu sudah cukup__ bagiku__. Kau dan dia adalah anugerah terhebat dalam hidup..., dan matiku._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku & DeiIta**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Gadis dengan mata beriris _emerald_ itu masih terus menjaga kesadarannya meski malam sudah semakin larut. Ia menolehkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tetap tidak bisa melenyapkan kenangan indah itu. Saat ciuman pertamanya dengan rela ia berikan pada pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Alas kasur biru mudanya sudah kusut, begitu juga dengan surai merah mudanya. Pipinya yang merona merah dan bibirnya yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya. '_Rasanya..., manis._' Selimut langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan terburu-buru saat memikirkan bagaimana rasanya dua bibir mereka bersatu. Pagutan yang terasa di ujung bibirnya membuat darah mengalir dan tertahan di tempat yang terhisap bibir. Meski sedikit saja terasa perih, namun ada perasaan bergejolak di dalam perutnya yang gadis itu tak tahu apa. Yang ia tahu, rasanya begitu nyaman, begitu membuatnya bebas.

Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyusuri sepanjang bibir ranumnya, ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi bergejolak tak terdefinisi yang ia rasakan tadi. Basahnya, lembutnya, begitu memabukkan. Dan malam panjang itu terlewati dengan senyum manis terukir di wajah Sakura.

.

.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu menggema dari arah depan kamar tamu yang Sakura tempati. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk turun dari ranjang apalagi membukakan pintu kamarnya. Jangankan turun, Sakura saja enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Ia ingat semalam tidur jam berapa hingga rasanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar menyapa matahari yang baru tampak di pagi hari.

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini dengan sapaan namanya oleh pemuda yang membuatnya susah tidur semalam, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sakura? Kau di dalam?" Sapa-atau tanya- pemuda yang berdiri gelisah di balik pintu kamar Sakura. Ia takut Sakura marah akan sikapnya yang kurang ajar-mencium Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Itachi hanya menuruti instingnya yang terpukau pada bibir ranum yang berjarak beberapa senti di depannya.

Suara bergedebukan cukup keras terdengar dari dalam kamar Sakura. Membuat Itachi melarikan bola _onyx_-nya kemana-mana dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Khawatir dengan suara tak jelas yang Sakura timbulkan di dalam. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat suara kenop pintu terdengar dan daun pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kacau dari seorang gadis yang meringis malu.

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena penampilannya yang semakin kacau. Ingin rasanya Itachi mengecup bibir itu lagi, tapi keinginannya itu ia tahan. Takut kalau Sakura menganggapnya mesum.

"Ano..., Itachi-_nii_? Ada apa pagi-pagi kema-" Sakura menguap lebar yang segera ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya."-ri? Lihat, rambutku jadi kacau." Ucap Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang besar dari puncak kepalanya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, kemudian menyampaikan maksudnya mendatangi Sakura, "Aku minta maaf soal semalam," jeda sejenak, "aku tahu sikapku yang tiba-tiba semalam pasti membuatmu tidak enak padaku. Jadi a-hmb." Kata-kata itu terhenti saat Sakura menutup mulut Itachi dengan bibirnya.

Mata Itachi membelalak lebar saat Sakura semakin menekan bibirnya dan memberi pagutan lembut di sana. Rasa bergejolak asing di dasar perutnya memberikan sensasi menggelitik sekaligus menyenangkan baginya. Ia kemudian membalas pagutan Sakura dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Sakura. Menariknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rasa panas dari napas yang membaur di wajah kedua insan itu tidak dihiraukan. Dan ciuman cukup panas itu terlepas saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin menguat dibandingkan ego menghangatkan satu sama lainnya.

Mereka tidak saling bertatapan. Lebih tepatnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari orang yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Malu, pastinya.

Itachi tak pernah merasakan hal senyaman dan sebenar itu melakukan suatu hal kecuali apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia merasa inilah yang ia butuhkan. Bukan sebuah perhatian semu secara sepihak yang diberikan Deidara padanya. Tapi kebutuhan akan saling memiliki dan mengasihi. Selama ini ia tak pernah bisa dekat dengan seorang wanita pun. Hanya Sakura yang bisa sejauh ini bersama dan berdialog dengannya. Bahkan 'menyentuhnya'.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih menunduk dengan wajah merona. Jantungnya berdentum keras sekali. Tak menyangka ia seagresif itu. Tapi ia memang tak ingin Itachi merasa tak enak padanya karena ia juga sebenarnya memang menginginkan hal 'itu'.

"Err..., Sakura? Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf." Ucap Itachi pelan. Melihat gadis di depannya itu masih menunduk, ia kembali khawatir.

Sakura kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum kikuk. Berusaha menghindar dari menatap sepasang bola _onyx_ Itachi. "A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Ia berjengit tatkala tangan besar nan hangat milik Itachi bertengger di pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling menatap lurus dan dalam.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih, Sakura." Senyum lembut masih terpeta di wajah tampan itu. Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun selain wajah rupawan itu. Namun tatapannya teralihkan saat bel rumah berbunyi. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah pintu depan dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Sepertinya ada tamu. Aku mau buka pintu dulu. Sebaiknya kau mandi, Sakura." Setelah melempar senyum, ia pun bergegas pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

.

.

* * *

_CEKLEK_

"Ah, Deidara-_kun_." Sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum. Tapi bukan seperti senyum yang biasanya ia berikan pada kekasihnya itu. Raut bersalah lebih mendominasi di wajahnya, membuat Deidara memicingkan matanya pada Itachi. Menelisik lebih jauh perihal ekspresi orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah Itachi mempersilakan Deidara masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ruang tamu, ia pun bergegas pergi mengambilkan air untuk pria tampan berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru yang sepantaran dengannya itu. Deidara memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah sampai ia melihat helai rambut merah muda yang tergeletak di lantai. Segera ia mengambilnya dan mengernyit bingung. '_Rambut manusia, eh? Seorang gadiskah? Mustahil..._' pikir Deidara. Tapi ia merasa harus menanyakan langsung hal itu pada Itachi nanti.

Itachi kemudian datang dengan segelas air putih dingin di tangannya. Eskpresinya masih tidak berubah dari yang tadi. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tak sabar untuk bertanya.

"_Ne_, Itachi-_kun_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Deidara khawatir. Ia segera menerima gelas yang Itachi sodorkan padanya tapi belum meminumnya. Ia masih menatap pemuda bersurai hitam berkuncir yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Keberadaan mereka dipisahkan oleh meja kayu berukir klasik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu, Deidara-_kun_?" ucap Itachi pelan. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang tampak tak percaya padanya.

"Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja." Kilah Deidara sambil memicingkan matanya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan telapak tangan yang di atasnya terdapat sehelai rambut merah muda pada Itachi. Itachi sempat melebarkan kelopak matanya sedikit, tapi itu tidak tertangkap oleh Deidara. Yang ia lihat hanyalah ekspresi datar dari kekasihnya. "Ini rambut siapa, un?"

Itachi berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Deidara tidak mengamuk. Ia tahu betapa mengerikannya pasangan _gay_-nya itu saat cemburu.

Pernah suatu hari seorang gadis berambut biru terang tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di jas Itachi. Saat itu mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Saat Deidara melihat si gadis yang berusaha untuk mengeringkan jas Itachi dengan sapu tangannya, Deidara segera menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu erat dan mengibaskan tangan itu keras ke udara dan suara derak mengerikan yang terdengar dari tulang siku gadis itu menyusul kemudian.

Suara teriakan pilu dan tangisan histeris keluar dari bibir gadis itu yang kini terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi sikunya. Mengundang banyak mata yang menatap heran pada mereka. Dan saat seseorang dari mereka membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri, terkejut dan berteriak saat melihat tangan sang gadis yang berada di samping tubuhnya dengan bentuk tak wajar. Sedikit bengkok dengan tulang yang terlihat menonjol di kulit putihnya. Semua mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut ada yang berteriak panik dan ada yang menutup mulut mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan saat Itachi melirik sang pelaku yang membuat tangan gadis itu tak wajar terlihat tersenyum puas seperti seorang _psycho _–atau memang iya?

Akhirnya Deidara bertanggung jawab membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk perawatan tangan gadis itu sampai sembuh total karena Itachi yang memaksanya.

Itachi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dengan suara datar, "Itu rambut Sakura. Gadis dari Indonesia yang berlibur ke sini. Dia keluarga jauhku." Ia dapat melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Deidara.

"Oh." Balasnya singkat. Keadaan pun menjadi hening sampai Deidara bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju tempat Itachi. Tubuhnya agak merendah-menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Itachi lalu melempar tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Itachi dan memeluk pemuda itu. Ia lalu berbisik, "Apa kau suka padanya, Itachi-_kun_?" Tanya Deidara dengan suara rendah, namun sekaligus terdengar berbahaya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Itachi dan mengelus rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Entahlah, Deidara-_kun_." Jawab Itachi. Tidak ingin salah berucap dan tak ingin membohongi kekasihnya. Ia balik memeluk Deidara. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mendapat pelukan hangat seperti itu.

"Dengar, Itachi-_kun_. Kau milikku. Selamanya tetap milikku." Deidara kemudian mengambil helai hitam itu dan menciumnya dalam. Lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin siapapun mengambil Itachi darinya.

Tubuh Itachi menegang. Ia bingung sekarang. Sangat, malah. Satu sisi ia memang menyayangi Deidara yang sudah menjadi tempat berbagi susah dan senang selama ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak memungkiri jika gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai ikut mendominasi hati dan pikirannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan nasib.

Tanpa Itachi duga, Deidara mengendurkan pelukannya dan mundur, mengincar leher putih dan jenjang milik Itachi untuk menjadi pendaratan bibirnya. Tubuh Itachi menegang kembali. Ciuman Deidara yang diberikan di lehernya dengan lembut dan pelan itu membuatnya merasakan gejolak sensasi yang dirasakannya saat berciuman dengan Sakura. Itachi menahan napas saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan kuat di lehernya. Rasanya perih, tapi juga nikmat, itu yang Itachi rasakan. Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meredakan rasa perih yang menyerangnya untuk sesaat. Setelah memberi tanda, Deidara menjilat bekas hisapannya yang berwarna merah dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia menatap wajah Itachi yang memerah. Dan hal itu membuat Deidara tersenyum puas.

Deidara kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali duduk di tempat awalnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai melihat tingkah Itachi yang tidak mau melihat matanya langsung. "Kau kenapa, Itachi-_kun_. Hei, lihat aku." Ucap Deidara dengan nada menggoda. Ia kemudian menenggak air di gelasnya sampai habis. Jakunnya naik turun, membuat Itachi mengalihkan _onyx_-nya memandang leher kekasihnya itu. Ia menelan ludah gugup. Leher itu jenjang, putih dan bersih. Begitu menggoda.

Tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia butuh sesuatu untuk membersihkan isi otaknya yang mulai terkontaminasi kemesuman adiknya yang telah tiada. Seketika ia terkesiap saat memikirkannya. Otaknya buntu. Sekarang hanya ada penyesalan yang menusuk dadanya dalam.

Deidara yang melihat perubahan wajah Itachi yang menjadi muram, segera meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Itachi-_kun_ ada masalah, un? Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Deidara dengan nada tak sabar.

Kepala Itachi bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri-menggeleng pelan. "Hanya teringat adikku."

Deidara memandang tak suka saat Itachi kembali sedih. Ia lalu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau tak masuk kerja, Itachi-_kun_? Ini sudah jam 10." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Bukannya kau ada jadwal kerja hari ini, un?"

"Aku..., kesiangan." Jawab Itachi jujur. Menghindari tatapan bingung dan kemudian takjub yang ditampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Kemudian ia kembali beralih pada Deidara dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aa... Aku tahu kau tidak masuk karena aku mengunjungimu ke kantor tadi. Tapi mereka -orang-orang di kantor- bilang kau tidak masuk dan memberi mereka kabar." Jelas Deidara saat melihat pandangan bertanya yang dilayangkan kekasihnya padanya. Ia kemudian tertawa geli. "Tumben kau bangun kesiangan, Itachi-_kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, un?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku memang hanya tidak bisa tidur semalam." Elak Itachi. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membahas ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat-cepat memberitahukan ketidakhadirannya hari ini pada atasannya.

Deidara tahu ada yang disembunyikan Itachi darinya. Dari kecil mereka sudah saling mengenal dan ia hapal setiap gerak-gerik dan tiap kata dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia kemudian mengangguk singkat.

Obrolan singkat dan ringan pun mengalir di antara mereka. Membunuh perasaan rindu yang sudah lama menggerogoti hati masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

Sakura masih terisak tertahan di kamarnya saat ia melihat adegan mesra yang diperagakan dua lelaki berwajah rupawan yang salah satunya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Itachi masih bisa disembuhkan, hanya trauma, dan kata-kata lain yang menenangkan hatinya. Tapi kejadian tadi menghempaskan asanya dengan begitu kejam.

Ia masih ingat saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat-mengintip- Deidara memeluk Itachi dan mencium rambut lelaki itu. Kemudian Itachi yang balas memeluknya. Dan kejadian itu ditutup dengan tanda yang Deidara berikan di leher Itachi. Membuat Sakura sesak sampai rasanya ingin mati. Seharusnya ia sudah siap melihat itu semua. Tapi melihat kejadian itu langsung membuat airmatanya susah untuk ditahan.

Sedaritadi pula Sasuke menemaninya menangis di kamar. Menenangkannya meski lebih banyak mencemooh kecengengannya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menangis, Sakura?" Geram Sasuke dengan nada tak sabar. Ia benci dan risih melihat gadis yang dikagumi dan mulai disukainya itu menangis. Ia sangat tak suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ia mondar-mandir mencari akal agar Sakura berhenti mengeluarkan air penuh emosinya itu. _Aha!_ Sakura pernah bilang senyumannya bisa menghibur Sakura. Segera saja ia mendekati gadis yang masih sesenggukan di atas kasurnya itu.

Rasanya agak konyol untuk tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain. _Ini demi Sakura!_ Itu yang diyakininya. Maka dari itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan senyum yang menurut orang-orang membuatnya sangat tampan.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi Sakura hanya melongo memandangnya. Mungkin akibat dari otaknya yang belum bisa berpikir tenang.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Kau mengejekku? Seperti orang gila saja." Ucapan Sakura sukses melunturkan senyum di wajah Sasuke. Ekspresi pemuda itu kembali dingin.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menghiburmu dengan tersenyum. Sial! Tidak berguna sama sekali." Keluh Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Hihi... Kau bermaksud begitu, ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil. Menyesal sudah menyebut Sasuke seperti orang gila. Ia kemudian menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Tidak apa." Balas Sasuke singkat sambil menatap ke arah lain selain Sakura.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Iya. Kau sedang marah." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"I-aaah..., sudahlah. Kau mempermainkanku." Ucap Sasuke kesal yang hanya dibalas dengusan geli dari Sakura.

Untuk sementara sepertinya Sakura butuh pengalihan perhatian dari masalah yang membebaninya. Dan ia bersyukur Sasuke ada di saat ia terpuruk seperti ini. _Sasuke seperti malaikat saja!_ Pikirnya.

"Makanya, mengaku saja." Ucap Sakura sambil membelitkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kau tidak seperti orang gila, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengataimu seperti tadi." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bersalah. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau tersenyum seperti tadi, semua majalah ataupun fotografer terkenal akan mengontrakmu. Kau cocok jadi model." Puji Sakura tulus dan dibalas dengusan bosan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Sasuke. Singkat, tepat, dan mewakili pikirannya.

"Ah, kau itu."

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, boleh aku berkenalan dengan yang namanya Sakura itu?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang langsung memudarkan senyumannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar." Suruhnya pada Deidara yang memberikan senyum tak ikhlas padanya.

.

"Sakura? Kau di dalam?" Tanya Itachi diselingi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

.

"Hah?!" Sakura terkejut karena Itachi berada tepat di balik pintunya. "Sasuke, bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya panik pada pemuda yang masih berekspresi datar di depannya.

"Aku akan sembunyi di balik jendela kamarmu. Kau keluarlah." Suruh Sasuke pada gadis yang masih panik itu. Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu kamarnya, suara Sasuke menahan gerakannya. "Ah, Sakura. Ingat. Kau harus berhati-hati pada laki-laki bule itu. Jangan membuat sesuatu yang memancing emosinya." Sasuke memperingatkannya. Kemudian berlalu membuka pintu jendela kamar Sakura dan bersembunyi di balik dinding setelah menutup jendela itu kembali.

Sakura segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Itachi tersenyum cemas. "Ada apa, Itachi-_nii?_" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Ikut aku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Perintah Itachi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sakura terkejut dan hanya mengekori Itachi di belakangnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi. Tak ingin Deidara salah paham nanti.

Sakura dibawa ke ruang tamu tempat Deidara duduk dan di sanalah pemuda bule itu -duduk membelakangi kedatangan mereka.

"Deidara-_kun_." Panggil Itachi. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kaku pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Kau pasti Sakura. Namaku Deidara. Salam kenal." Ucap Deidara dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura menyebut nama panjangnya sambil menjabat tangan Deidara dengan sedikit ragu. Tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh pria bule berbahasa Jepang di depannya itu. Tangannya cukup diremas kuat saat tangan mereka beradu dan membuatnya mengernyit. Tapi tangan mereka terlepas saat Itachi menginterupsi mereka dengan sebuah dehaman.

"Oke. Cukup perkenalannya. Deidara-_kun_, Sakura tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Jadi maaf jika dia tidak membalas salammu." Ucap Itachi pelan.

Deidara tersenyum mengejek dan Sakura melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang menoleh pada Sakura tadi. Saat Itachi menatap Deidara, segera ia menggantinya dengan senyum maklum. '_Dasar muka koin!_' batin Sakura.

"Tak apa, Itachi-_kun_. Aku mengerti." Ucapnya tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. Mengesampingkan rasa jengkel pada gadis bermata _emerald_ yang balik memandangnya dengan wajah yang seperti menaruh dendam kesumat. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Itachi-_kun_ dan err..., Sakura-_san_." Pamit Deidara dan pergi dari rumah itu yang diantar Itachi sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

.

.

* * *

"Ano..., Itachi-_nii_. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sudah meminta izin dengan atasanku tadi, Sakura. Lagipula baru kali ini aku membolos. Jadi kau tenang saja. Mereka bisa memakluminya." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil menenangkan Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau memang seperti itu." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Itachi-_nii_ mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tawar Sakura sambi tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, buatkan takoyaki untukku, ya?" Ujar Itachi sambil mengerling padanya yang dibalas seringaian Sakura.

"Baiklah. Itachi-_nii_ tunggu saja sambil nonton TV. Maaf kalau sedikit lama." Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya dan membuka laptop Sasuke yang dengan seizin pemiliknya ia simpan di kamarnya. Mencari cara memasak takoyaki di internet dan meng-_copy-paste_ ke dalam _Microsoft Word_. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kabel datanya dan menghubungkan ponselnya dengan laptop. Kemudian mengirim _M.S Word_ itu ke _document_ ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun melenggang pergi dengan semangat menuju dapur dengan ponsel tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Saat ia di kamar tadi, ia sempat melihat Sasuke yang masih berada di kamarnya memandang ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat ala Sasuke padanya. Itu memang membuat _mood_ Sakura yang sangat buruk tadi menjadi membaik.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membawa piring berisi makanan berbentuk bola berdiameter 3 cm dengan warna jingga agak kecokelatan yang terlihat gurih dan lezat yang masih mengepulkan asap di sekelilingnya. Takoyaki ala Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia harus terbiasa membuat makanan Jepang untuk pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Siapa tahu berjodoh.

Pemuda yang sedang menonton acara TV itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang membawakan cemilan pesanannya. Ia segera mengambil piring itu dari tangan Sakura dan segera mengambil salah satu bola makanan itu dengan garpu dan langsung mencicipinya-sebelumnya ia meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Woah..., ini enak, Sakura." Puji Itachi tulus sambil kembali mencomot satu takoyaki lagi.

Sakura merona karena dipuji seperti itu. "Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_. Ngomong-ngomong, mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Yang segar-segar saja, Sakura." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

.

Sakura dan Itachi bercakap-cakap sambil menonton film berbahasa Indonesia -yang Itachi beli dulu di negara khas batik itu- ditemani cemilan enak dan minuman segar. Suasana hangat yang terajut di antara mereka membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh semakin subur. Melepaskan fakta bahwa si lelaki mempunyai komitmen dengan pasangannya yang terlarang. Cukup seperti ini saja, hati mereka menghangat dan saling mengisi satu sama lainnya. Mengabaikan satu makhluk lain yang menatap iri pada mereka.

.

.

_Andai airmataku tak mengering mengikuti jasadku, mungkin saja parasku sudah dihujani airmata..._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: Ano..#blush# gara-gara kemarin mimpi ciuman sama pacar dan rasanya kaya nyataaa banget, jadi pengen bikin adegan ItaSaku kissing lagi..#buagh

Sekalian pengen ngebuat Itachi sadar klo dia ngelakuin hal bener sama perempuan dan bukan sama laki-laki.. eheheh#plakk

Padahal sendirinya gak pernah ciuman#huaaaa...*ngais-ngais pasir-cari emas-loh?*

Jadi maaf klo feel-nya kurang dapet#ojigi

Aku ini SasuSaku lovers sebenarnya. Tapi jadi sedikit menyukai ItaSaku. Suka aja liat karakter dewasa sama anak yg lebih muda kaya Sakura disatuin.. mueheheh~

And whaaaat? Jadi DeiIta dan parahnya lagi Itachi di sini jadi UKE!#plakk+buagh!

Sebenarnya aku juga seorang Fujoshi. Waktu SMP malah Fujoshi tingkat sedang-loh?- malah.. hahaha XD Jadi pas bikin fic ini, diriku harus memiliki hati straight sekaligus yaoi#plakk

Eum.. apalagi yah? Segitu aja deh bacotannya XD

Bales review:

AikhaTheLittleCherryBlossom : Masih lanjut kok :3 ini udah semangat lagi :D nggak gampaaar#ngasipermen.. ehehe

cruderabelica : ini udah panjang? maaf yaaah D'X

Tohko Ohmiya : makasih!#pelukpeluk# Aku juga kasian sama Sasu sa tp ini hanya tuntutan plot yg sudah kubuat.*lirik"catatanplotdiponsel* iyaaa.. orang itu loh?! XD *triple loh?*

eL-yuMiichann : maksudnya ya pergi :D aduh.. susah mau bilang. Tp pokoknya ikutin terus ceritanya ya :D Ganbarimasu :D

hanazono yuri : aku juga setuju ItaSaku XD #plakk# sama Ini cukup kilat kan? :3

Oke. Makasih ya, Kawan :D yang udah baca, komentar, fav dan follow ini fic abal :3

Review lagi? XD#plakk

Aku tahu fic ini jauuuuh dari kata sempurna tapi saya sudah berusaha semoga tidak kecewa

Aku butuh kritik, pendapat dan saran dari minna-san

So, gimme ur review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

_Andai airmataku tak mengering mengikuti jasadku, mungkin saja parasku sudah dihujani airmata..._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku & DeiIta**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Sepeninggal Itachi yang pergi bekerja, Sakura hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang, kakinya ia selonjorkan malas-malasan, dan tangannya masih setia memutar-mutar ponselnya-kebiasaannya saat sedang bosan. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah ponselnya saat didengarnya benda itu berdering mengalunkan nada pemberitahuan SMS masuk. Ia segera duduk tegak dan membuka pesannya.

**Sakura, kau CURANG! :O**

Pupil mata Sakura melebar, segera ia melarikan matanya untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya. _Naruto?_

Sakura mendengus kecil sambil mengetikkan pesan balasan pada sahabat dari kecilnya yang berdarah setengah Amerika itu.

**Hei, Mister Pirang. Apa kabar? :D**

Beberapa detik setelah pesannya terkirim, Naruto dengan cepat membalasnya.

**Aku buruk. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ke Jepang, Sakura?! Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang menculikmu, lalu memperkosamu, memutilasimu, dan membuang jasadmu ke-aaargh...! Aku tidak mau membayangkannya! :'(**

Sakura terkikik melihat isi pesan dengan seluruh ungkapan emosi Naruto itu, daripada membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir, ia segera menekan tanda telepon hijau untuk menghubungi sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

Tidak butuh 2 detik sampai Naruto mengangkat teleponnya, dan sambutan suara teriakan Naruto dari sana membuatnya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"_SAKURAAA! AKU KANGEN!_" Teriak Naruto; antara marah, kesal dan sedikit merajuk di sana.

"Kau berisik, Naruto!" Sahut Sakura tajam yang dibalas '_huuu_' oleh Naruto. "Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahumu," Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku tahu kau pasti akan memaksa ikut. Maaf saja. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu _sendiri _di sini." Kali ini nadanya berubah menjadi ejekan seakan Naruto akan menjadi parasit baginya.

"_Kau kejam sekali, Sakura. Curang! Dasar jahat! Keluar negeri sendirian. Aku kan juga ingin merasakan salju di sana."_ Ucap lelaki bersuara cempreng-serak-berat di seberang telepon dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Salju apanya? Ini baru akhir bulan februari. Jelas-jelas masih musim semi di sini. Kau tidak akan menemukan setitik kristal salju pun yang melayang di udara saat ini."

"_A-aku kan t-tidak tahu kapan musim di sana berganti, Sakura...,"_ Ucap Naruto terbata. Sepertinya dia malu. "_jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?_"

"Aku baik, Kawan. Bagaimana kabar paman Minato dan bibi Kushina?" Tanya Sakura.

Ia teringat kedua orangtua dari sahabatnya itu selalu saja bersikap baik dan ramah padanya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah mereka yang besar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ayah Naruto yang adalah seorang walikota itu sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah. Membuat Kushina sering sekali memanggilnya untuk main ke rumah, karena rumah mereka yang berhadapan dan terpisah oleh jalan yang cukup lebar-dan juga karena Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto, tentunya. Berbagi berbagai hal, dan itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ah, ia jadi kangen bibi Kushina.

"_Ayah sibuk seperti biasa, kau tahu? Tapi dia sehat, ibu juga. Ibu sering sekali menanyakanmu. Kangen, sama sepertiku. Hahaha..."_ Jelas Naruto dengan suara tawa canggung.

"Hahaha... Aku juga kangen sama bibi Kushina. Kuharap ia tidak kesepian di sana." Sahut Sakura dengan tulus.

"_Sakuraaa..., kejaaaam!_" Rengek Naruto dengan suara sedih yang kentara sekali dibuat-buatnya. Membuat alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "_Kau tidak kangen padaku? Tidak mengkhawatirkanku?_" Cecar Naruto yang membuat Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ahahaha... Kau itu, Naruto. Aku juga kangen padamu."

Hening. Sakura bisa menebak sahabatnya itu menyeringai senang di sana.

"Kutebak. Kau sedang tersenyum 5 jari sekarang, kan?" Sakura terkikik geli.

"_Ap- ah, tidak!_" Kilah Naruto dari seberang.

"Jangan menggaruk pipimu." Suruh Sakura. Dia sudah hapal mati dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"_Siapa yang menggaruk pipi?_" Tantang Naruto.

"Kau. Tidak usah berdiri dengan mata membelalak begitu. Ahahaha..." Sakura masih terkikik geli dan sesekali tawanya terlepas.

"_Aaargh..., kau itu, Sakura_." Keluh Naruto. Jelas sekali semua tebakan Sakura benar padanya. "_Jadi, kau tinggal di mana selama di sana? Kau kesepian?_"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan senyum kemenangan terpahat jelas di wajah manisnya. "Ee.., aku tinggal di rumah kak Itachi, aa-" sela Sakura saat mendengar Naruto yang akan menyelanya. "-Itachi-_nii_. Orang yang kau kenal. Kakak laki-laki favoritmu dari Jepang," Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto memberi respon '_Ooh_' padanya. "dan aku tidak kesepian." Ucap Sakura riang.

"_Oh, yeah? Siapa temanmu di sana selain Itachi-nii? Kau bilang tidak kesepian. Aku jadi iri padamu~_" Lagi-lagi terdengar nada sedih yang dibuat-buat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk iri padaku, Naruto." Sahut Sakura enteng. "Kau bisa menyusulku kapanpun kau mau."

"_Benar juga, sih.. Hehehe..._" kekeh Naruto pelan. "_Ceritakan_ _padaku soal teman-temanmu di sana._" Sambung Naruto semangat.

"Temanku di sini hanya Itachi-_nii_ dan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tahu? Dia itu lelaki paling menyebalkan, paling sadis omongannya, paling dingin, paling angkuh, paling misterius, dan yang terakhir ini aku harus akui kalau ia lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat." Ucap Sakura berapi-api dengan kekehan kecil di akhirnya. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi Sakura hanya menjawab Naruto dengan sejujur-jujurnya ia.

"_Eeeh?!_" Suara Naruto terdengar shock. "_Memang ada yang lebih tampan dariku? Kulitku eksotis, rambutku pirang dan mataku biru mempesona seperti indahnya laut, wajahku pun sangat tampan. Kenapa kau bilang dia lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kau lihat, Sakuraaa?_" Teriak Naruto frustasi sekaligus bernarsis-ria yang dibalas gelak tawa oleh si penelepon.

"Ahahaha... Cukup, Naruto. Kenarsisanmu itu membuatku sakit perut." Suruh Sakura. Bisa ia bayangkan sekarang, wajah Naruto _triple_ cemberut dari yang biasa ia lihat.

"_Ya sudah. Ceritakan pemuda 'paling-tampan-yang-pernah-kau-lihat-itu'._" Sungut Naruto yang membuat Sakura kembali terkekeh geli untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Jadi begini,-"

-dan percakapan antar dua sahabat yang sudah bersama sejak bayi itu pun mengalir lancar dengan beberapa perdebatan kecil. Tapi wajar, mengingat keduanya sudah menganggap satu sama lainnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Jadi pertengkaran kecil sudah wajib ada di sepanjang obrolan mereka, sebagai bentuk dari murninya rasa sayang seorang saudara yang mereka deklarasikan masing-masing di dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

"Membicarakanku, eh?" Suara _baritone_ itu sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan membuat ponsel yang dipandanginya tadi meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Untung saja jatuh ke kasur. Ia baru saja memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Naruto.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Kau selalu mengagetkanku. Menguping, huh?" Nada kesal tak berusaha Sakura sembunyikan. Menatap pemuda tampan yang mulai melangkah mendekatinya itu sengit.

"Tidak. Saat aku ingin mengetuk pintu kamarmu, aku mendengarmu bicara seperti ini: Kau tahu apalagi? Sasuke itu lagi main sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kakaknya! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa kekanak-kanakan sekali ia yang ingin memberi kejutan sama Itachi-_nii_. Seperti seorang bocah TK saja. Haha.." Jelas Sasuke sambil meniru perkataan Sakura dengan nada datar dan tawa hambarnya.

Rona merah tampak makin menggelap di wajahnya. _Pertama, aku malu karena ketahuan bergosip dan menjelekkan Sasuke di belakang orangnya. Kedua, aku tidak suka pembicaraanku dicuri-dengar oleh orang lain apalagi yang bersangkutan-oke, aku akui aku salah di sini. Ketiga, kalian dengar? Sasuke menirukan omonganku tanpa sedikitpun kata yang salah-aku akui Sasuke jenius karena mengingat kata-kata yang cukup panjang yang ia dengar sekilas, mampu diulangnya secara sempurna- tapi nadanya itu, Saudara-saudara? Nadanya itu meremehkanku sekali!_ Batin Sakura mulai merusuh di dalam pikirannya seakan-akan banyak audiens yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Sakura yang campur aduk dan berubah-ubah setiap 5 detik. Rasanya ia berdosa membohongi gadis yang ia suka-ehem- cintai itu. Ya, Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengakui perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan dan karena apa hingga hatinya yang sudah membusuk itu masih bisa mencintai seorang wanita polos di hadapannya tersebut. Mungkin karena terpesona dengan kehebatannya yang mulai menarik perhatian kakaknya-atau karena hal lain? Entahlah. Sasuke tak tahu dan tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin menjaga gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Cukup menyembunyikan fakta ini saja. Toh, ia juga senang jika Sakura bisa tersenyum walau sedikit saja. Meskipun senyum itu bukan dari ataupun ditujukan untuknya.

"Jangan bahas itu, Sasuke. Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura-mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia tak mau membahas hal memalukan itu. Demi tuhan!

Wajah Sasuke masih datar. Ia mengambil waktu untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura, kemudian menatap iris hijau teduh itu lurus dan dalam. Menyelami isi hati sang gadis, sekaligus terpesona pada warna yang dulu tak pernah ia suka itu. Namun, gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari iris warna lainnya. Begitu menenangkan. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke nilai pada diri Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa kejadian kemarin?" Tanyanya pelan. Masih memandang kolam hijau bening itu.

Sakura terlihat berpikir dan beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya kembali sendu. "Ya." Hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membahas hal menyesakkan itu. Sungguh! Melihat pemuda yang kau sukai berlaku tak wajar dengan yang lain, siapa yang tidak sakit hati? Hanya gadis _sakit_ yang menjawab tidak sakit hati.

"Setelah kejadian kemarin, kupikir kau harus lebih keras lagi untuk membuat pikiran Itachi-_nii _terdominasi olehmu. Kau lihat pemuda bule gila itu kemarin?"

Awalnya nada Sasuke terdengar datar meski menatap Sakura seakan menuntut persetujuan dari gadis itu. Tapi kalimat kedua darinya, terdengar nada kesal sekaligus dingin dan keras. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa, Sasuke terlihat amat sangat membencinya. Ia mengerti Sasuke membenci Deidara karena pemuda itu mengikat kakaknya dan membuat seolah-olah ialah orang yang paling mengerti Itachi dan tidak memberikan ruang sedikitpun bagi orang lain untuk mendekati kakaknya. Tapi, nada itu terdengar sangat berbeda dibandingkan alasan yang Sakura kemukakan. Seperti ada hal lain yang lebih kelam dan kejam. _Hanya naluriku saja. Pasti begitu._ Yakinnya dalam hati.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Sasuke. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mendominasi pikiran dan hatinya dengan cara apa. Apa kau punya ide? Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan harapan sekaligus tatapan kecemasan yang tersirat di hijau bening itu. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tak suka.

Mengesampingkan egonya, ia berusaha memikirkan solusi untuk membantu Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau beritahu Itachi-_nii,_ kalau kau melihat kemesraan mereka kemarin. Nasihati dia. Bilang padanya kelebihan seorang perempuan. Kuharap ia bisa memaklumi dan bisa sadar."

Sakura menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya. Helai merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sebelah matanya masih terlihat dari pandangan Sasuke. Begitu banyak emosi yang terlintas di _emerald_-nya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau bukan dengan kakaknya, ia tak rela membiarkan Sakura hidup dengan laki-laki lainnya.

Kepala Sakura tertoleh pada Sasuke, memberi senyum lemah pada pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat betapa gadis itu seperti melawan ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke yakinkan dalam hatinya. _Sakura harus kuat!_

"Aku akan mencobanya, Sasuke. Terima kasih. Kau selalu membantuku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu." Ucap Sakura tulus. Kini senyumnya lebih cerah dan kuat. Membuat Sasuke sedikit lega-kekhawatiran jelas lebih kuat di pikirannya.

"Mau jalan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kali ini ia tersenyum pada Sakura. Paling tidak, ia harus membuat Sakura senang sekarang.

"Tentu." Sahut si gadis riang.

.

.

* * *

Jalanan ini masih sama, masih bersih dan terlihat menarik. Anak-anak kecil tampak bermain dengan riang di sepanjang jalan; berlari, berjalan, bahkan mengusili temannya. Beberapa toko kecil dengan spanduk-spanduk berhuruf kanji-yang Sakura tak tahu apa arti ataupun bacaanya- di sisi jalan menjual beberapa jenis barang; sayur-mayur, ikan, daging, dan kue-kue manis yang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Sekedar ingin membeli dan memakannya atau membawa pulang ke rumah sebagai cemilan keluarga.

Sakura tersenyum riang sekali. Ia merogoh saku celana biru seperempatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang _yen_ yang diberikan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaga-jaga jika Sakura akan memilih keluar untuk jajan-seperti sekarang. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke, kita beli permen yang seperti apel itu, ya? Temani aku." Rengek Sakura. Saat ia akan mengapit lengan Sasuke dengan lengannya, Sasuke sudah berlalu cepat dari sebelah Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ikuti saja kata-kataku. Aku berada di belakangmu. Kau ingin beli itu, kan?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada permen bulat berwarna merah yang Sakura maksud, dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu. "Belajar berbicara dengan orang di sini menggunakan bahasa Jepang tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut saat melihat Sakura terlihat gugup di belakangnya. Saat berikutnya, tatapan Sakura menajam pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengusan bosan dari pemuda itu. Ia tahu maksud tatapan Sakura. "Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu. Aku janji."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sakura maju mendahuluinya dan masuk ke dalam toko sederhana itu.

Bau manis menggelitik hidung Sakura. Warna-warni permen membuat tatapannya berbinar. Ia segera mendekati beberapa _box_ permen di hadapannya. Memegang bungkusan itu, kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Begitu juga saat ia mengunjungi _box_ jenis kue lainnya-perlakuannya pada kue-kue di tempat itu masih sama. Ia tidak mempedulikan penjaga toko yang memakai celemek dan memakai ikat kepala putih itu tersenyum padanya. Sakura tetap lebih tertarik dengan kue-kue berbau manis dan menggodanya tersebut.

"Sakura...," Tegur Sasuke, jengah akan sikap Sakura yang mulai terlihat kekanakan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa dilihat ataupun didengar orang lain selain Sakura. "kau tidak jadi membeli permen itu? Aku tinggalkan kau di sini, ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Berpura-pura meninggalkannya. Segera saja Sakura menoleh padanya dengan wajah merengut sedih. "Kalau begitu, cepat beli apa yang kau butuhkan." Geram Sasuke. Kadang-kadang ingin rasanya ia mengacak helai merah muda itu, gemas akan perilaku si pemilik surai tersebut. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. _Tidak mungkin..._

Sakura mengambil batangan plastik permen yang diinginkannya itu dan menariknya dari _box_ tempatnya dipajang. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke di belakangnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong dan menagih janji dari pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke belakang kepala Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana putih panjangnya dan sedikit menunduk karena Sakura hanya setinggi dagunya. Jarak wajah Sasuke dan belakang kepala Sakura hanya 3 cm. Menyadari akan posisi mereka, mendadak wajah Sakura terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak keras sekali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa bersikap seperti itu. Untung saja Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. _Memalukan!_

Sasuke mulai membisikkan beberapa bahasa Jepang pada Sakura, dan gadis itu mengulangnya kembali dengan suara yang terdengar kaku. Ingin sekali ia menguburkan dirinya ke dalam kotak pasir yang ia lihat saat mereka melewati taman tadi.

.

.

* * *

"Benar-benar tidak membuatmu mati, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli di samping Sakura. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke depan, tapi ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau si gadis menatap kesal padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara dengan penjaga tokonya, Sasuke? Kau membuatku konyol. Humbh." Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah lain selain Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Sahut Sasuke singkat yang dengan cepat membuat Sakura berpaling memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" Selidik Sakura. Sekarang wajahnya seperti detektif amatir saja.

"Cerewet." Gerutu Sasuke. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut.

Sakura menghela napas bosan di belakangnya dan dengan cepat melebarkan langkahnya. Menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tak ingin menjawabnya." Sahut Sakura dengan nada acuh tak acuh, menyembunyikan rasa penasaran setinggi tinggi yang pernah tercatat paling tinggi untuk semua kategori.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu _Giant Shoes Owl Grey_-nya. Ia kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket abu-abu miliknya. Ikut bersikap _cool_ seperti pemuda di sampingnya yang masih memasang wajah datar. Ia melihat penampilan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dan dahinya mulai berkerut.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai baju kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana putih panjang? Kau tidak punya baju lain?" Tanya Sakura. Nadanya sedikit menyelidik meski nada menggoda lebih banyak terdengar.

"Aku punya beberapa lemari pakaian yang isinya seperti ini semua." Jelas Sasuke sambil tangan kanan memegang ujung bajunya dan tangan kiri memegang celananya. "Anggap saja aku suka dengan warna dan jenis baju seperti ini." Ucapnya datar.

Tentu saja Sasuke hanya berkilah sambil menghindari tatapan Sakura. _Sebuah arwah tidak membutuhkan berbagai jenis pakaian, kan? Bahkan tidak perlu menggantinya._

Bibir ranum itu hanya membentuk huruf 'O' tanpa suara. Membuat Sasuke melangkah lega-menghirup udara lega tidak termasuk ke dalam perilaku arwah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kembali dalam diam. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut tubuh Sakura. Mengayunkan helai-helai merah mudanya. Tidak perlu tanyakan Sasuke. Dia tak bisa dipengaruhi oleh angin atau apapun dengan dunia ini selain keberadaan Sakura dan kakaknya.

Pohon-pohon _ginkgo biloba_ tumbuh di sepanjang sisi jalan. Daunnya masih hijau segar di musim semi ini. Menyejukkan mata dan memberi ketenangan karena bau daunnya yang khas alami. Beberapa helai daun melayang jatuh mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang sudah membuat koloni di tanah. Helai-helai yang berwarna hijau dan ada yang sudah menguning itu terkadang terinjak oleh mereka berdua. Menjadi melodi gemerisik setiap daun tertekan dan hancur di bawah sepatu mereka, memberi kesan alam yang begitu kuat.

Tidak perlu kata, tidak perlu sikap yang berdansa di antara mereka. Alam saja sudah memberitahu betapa mereka adalah sepasang makhluk yang serasi. Yang berjalan bersama di bawah bayang naungannya pohon emas di musim gugur. Yang di dalam hati masing-masing memeluk ketenangan dalam hening yang berjalan.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah menyelidikinya?" Tanya lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi sambil memandang ke bawah apartemennya.

"_Sudah, tuan muda. Sakura Haruno adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Golden Gain, Kizashi Haruno. Kehilangan ibunya saat ia berumur 2 tahun dikarenakan kecelakaan mobil di luar negeri. Saat itu Mebuki Haruno-ibunya melindunginya dengan memeluk Sakura, sehingga kaca yang seharusnya mengenai kepala Sakura malah langsung menancap di lehernya dan ia meninggal di tempat. Saya sudah menyelidiki hal ini dari para saksi kejadian itu dan bukti berupa foto serta video amatir yang terekam. Sakura juga terluka cukup parah dan sempat koma di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu. Selain itu ia juga sempat terkena trauma karena kejadian itu. Pernah mendapat tekanan dari berbagai pihak dan keluarga. Mengenal Itachi Uchiha saat Itachi melanjutkan pendidikan di Indonesia selama 4 tahun. Dan kabar terakhir mengatakan, ia kabur dari rumah dan Anda sendiri sudah bertemu langsung dengannya, tuan muda._" Jelas seseorang di ponsel si lelaki berambut pirang panjang.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Kakuzu. Bayaranmu sudah kukirim ke rekeningmu." Ucap Deidara-si lelaki berambut pirang panjang sambil menyeringai senang.

"_Sama-sama, tuan muda. Saya siap melayani Anda kapanpun Anda butuh bantuan saya._"

"Ya. Terima kasih." Sahut Deidara. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tersenyum berbahaya.

Orang-orang yang terlihat dari atas apartemennya seperti koloni semut yang berlalu lalang dan membuat matanya bosan. Ia kembali melarikan mata birunya ke layar ponselnya. Dimana _wallpaper _ponselnya menampilkan 2 orang lelaki berwajah rupawan-yang salah satunya adalah dia- yang sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Itachi-_kun_..." ucapnya lirih sambil memandang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang di rangkulnya di layar ponselnya.

Tatapannya terlihat mendamba, begitu memuja. Namun sekaligus terlihat sangat terluka. Ia tak peduli meski dunia menentangnya, membuangnya. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Tidak lagi... Ia tak ingin kehilangan Itachi apapun yang terjadi.

Perlahan genggamannya pada ponselnya menguat, sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretak kecil dari elektronik _portabel_ itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu, lampu hidup, angin berhembus, payungku datang saat badai menendang gunung.

.

.

Dua, lampu redup, badai mereda, warna jingga membayang di ujung cakrawala.

.

.

Tiga, lampu mati, cakrawala tersenyum hangat, udaraku adalah dia.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **mood buruk banget waktu ngerjain chapter ini. Karena besok udah masuk kuliah. Siap-siap telat update huh...

Bales review:

hanazono yuri : huaaa... maaaf :'( Karena kemarin ItaSaku nya banyak, jadi aku mau banyakin SasuSakunya di chapter ini Tapi chapter depan kubanyakin ItaSakunya deh :D

Tami-chan : sampe nangis? *nyodorin permen yg dibeli Saku tadi* Mau? :3 Makasih X3 *pelukpeluk*#plakk# di chapter ini perasaan Sasunya galau deh kayanya XD

Tohko Ohmiya : wahahaha.. gagal Xp Masih rahasia :D *sok-sok-an rahasia -_-* Aku... 80% straight, 20% fujoshi :D hahaha.. udah sempat berenti jadi fujoshi semenjak SMA -_- tp pas masuk kuliah malah terkontaminasi sama si Painter, temenku -,- #digetok#malah curhat -_-" Dirimu nggak lagi? Anak baik :D

NaruFhia sakura-chan : suka fic-nya? :/ Ga suka sama fujoshi? Aku sedikit fujoshi X3 *ngibas-ngibasin tangan* udah biasa :D asal kamu suka fic-ku :D #siapa yg suka coba?#*pingsan* Maaf deh ilfil sama DeiItanya X3 tuntutan plot X3 Makasih XD ini udah lanjut :D

Makasih ya yang udah baca, komen, nge-fav sampai meng-alert fic abal ini :D

Review lagi? :D #geplaked#

Aku tahu pasti banyak penulisanku yang salah aturan EyD, typo kaya' bintang di langit cerah, diksi ancur lebur, cerita membosankan, gak ada feel, dan kerusakan lainnya -_-" tapi aku sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya

Jadi aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran serta pendapat yang membangun, minna-san.

Kasi tau aku salahnya di mana -_-v

So, gimme ur review, please?


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

_Satu, lampu hidup, angin berhembus, payungku datang saat badai menendang gunung._

_._

_._

_Dua, lampu redup, badai mereda, warna jingga membayang di ujung cakrawala._

_._

_._

_Tiga, lampu mati, cakrawala tersenyum hangat, udaraku adalah dia._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku & DeiIta**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

_Satu..._

Emosinya memuncak saat badai salju 11 tahun yang lalu, saat ibunya membawa seorang lelaki dan berciuman mesra di depan pintu.

Saat itu, rasa marah dan sesak kembali menghantam hati terdalamnya, ingin rasanya menangis, tapi tak bisa. Itu semua terlihat di raut wajahnya yang masih polos menahan amarah yang mendesak untuk keluar. Iris mata birunya mulai berkaca, namun segera diusapnya kasar kelopak matanya dan mendongak, menahan airmata. Ia teringat pada ayahnya yang mengusap lembut ujung kepalanya dan berpamitan sambil mencium kedua pipinya, dan berpesan segera pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kemarin, ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk pergi bekerja ke luar negeri, lagi-lagi meninggalkannya berdua dengan ibunya. Dan sekarang di hadapannya, ibunya membawa masuk lelaki asing dan mencumbu ibunya, meski ia masih berumur 11 tahun, tapi ia tahu apa yang diperbuat oleh orang yang melahirkannya itu dari film-film yang pernah ia tonton dengan ayahnya, hal yang ibunya lakukan adalah salah. Ya, salah... karena mengkhianati ayahnya.

Semua berawal dari malam yang penuh salju dan angin yang berlomba menusuk kulit itu, membuatnya hancur dan membenci segala hal tentang perempuan. Malam saat ia meninggalkan rumah hanya dengan piyama dan jaket tebal serta tas yang hanya berisi uang tabungan yang tidak terlalu besar jumlahnya. Pergi dari rumah sampai sekarang tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada dua orang pengkhianat yang menghancurkan hati serta masa depannya. Tak ada airmata, tak ada penyesalan yang tersisa, malam itu ia hanya pergi dengan senyum sedih yang terpahat jelas di wajah mungilnya.

Saat dingin semakin membuat tubuhnya membeku dan bibirnya bergemeletuk dengan keras, ia hanya melihat kegelapan di ujung sana dengan sedikit penerangan di sekitarnya. Tempat itu sepi, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat, tidak ada yang duduk di bangku taman di samping lampu jalan yang biasa ia lihat, bahkan hewan pun tak sudi untuk sekedar menemaninya berjalan.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan beberapa saat kemudian, kakinya melemas dan ia ambruk di sisi jalan. Saat napasnya mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya menggelap, ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut membalut rambut pirangnya, menutup wajahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seorang anak kecil berteriak-tapi ia tak tahu apa yang diteriakkan oleh anak itu. Sampai detik selanjutnya, sesuatu yang lembut itu meninggalkan kepalanya dan berganti membalut tubuhnya. Perlahan ia merasakan pipinya dijamah lembut oleh tangan mungil yang mulai mengusap-ngusap-memberi kehangatan pada wajahnya. Dan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris birunya dan langsung menangkap siluet seorang bocah yang seumuran dengannya balik memandangnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan pandangannya mulai jernih kembali. Iris _onyx_ menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, membuat rasa hangat sedikit menjalar di hatinya. Kemudian, matanya menutup dan kegelapan kembali menyapanya-ia pingsan.

Senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Ia bersyukur. Paling tidak, masih ada yang memedulikannya, khawatir padanya. Saat itu seakan semangat hidup kembali menariknya, ia pun mengerti kalau masih ada tempat untuknya pulang.

.

.

* * *

_Dua..._

Bocah berumur 11 tahun itu masih memandang hampa pada putihnya salju yang menutupi daun-daun di pohon dari balkon kamarnya. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian saat ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, dan juga sebagai saat dimana ia bertemu dengan malaikat penolongnya.

Bahunya menghangat karena tepukan dari seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sekarang beralih ke sampingnya dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Memberinya semangat, kekuatan untuk hidup. Ia pun membalas senyum bocah bermata _onyx_ itu dengan sedikit kaku. Pasalnya, ia memang merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarga bocah itu repot dengan kehadirannya. Ia kembali menatap pohon-pohon dengan tumpukan salju di atasnya, tidak ingin menatap bocah di sampingnya yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Deidara_-kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara cempreng dari bocah itu membuatnya berpaling ke samping, menatap si penanya.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah menceritakan hal apa yang membuatnya nekat kabur dari rumah di tengah badai salju. Kembali sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Orangtuaku bercerai dua bulan yang lalu. Ibuku selingkuh, sama seperti ibumu." Ucap bocah berambut hitam panjang itu lancar dengan nada sedih di dalamnya.

Hal itu membuat kedua pupil yang dikelilingi iris birunya membesar, terkejut tak percaya. Ia menoleh cepat pada bocah yang berada di sampingnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ingin berucap, tapi tak bisa. Oksigen bahkan seakan enggan masuk ke mulutnya.

Saat dilihatnya airmata menuruni pipi bocah berambut hitam, ia segera menghapus airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tak ada isakan dari bibir mungil bocah di depannya. Menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan itu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang mendengar suara tangisan pilu. Perasaan sesak kembali menyeruak memenuhi dadanya. Ia terpukul. Masih ada anak yang tidak beruntung sepertinya.

Perlahan tangannya melingkar di sekeliling tubuh bocah beriris _onyx _itu. Mengikuti nalurinya untuk memeluk bocah itu. Perlahan pelukannya mengerat saat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu membalas pelukannya. Sekarang ia juga menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

* * *

"Itachi-_kun_...," Panggilnya pada pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu, "maafkan aku." Nadanya terdengar serak. Ia merasa harus meminta maaf karena membuat bocah itu menangis.

Pelukan mereka melonggar, Itachi kemudian terkekeh kecil, "Maaf untuk apa?"

Ia pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap bocah di depannya yang sudah tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak menangis lagi? Aku pikir, aku harus minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan hati-hati sambil menatap dalam _onyx _di depannya.

Itachi menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kau tidak harus minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau traktir aku es krim _vanilla_?"

"Dasar..."

Akhirnya ia bisa juga tertawa untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu. Dan ia berhutang besar pada Itachi.

.

.

* * *

_Tiga..._

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak ia kabur dari rumah. Ayahnya sudah kembali dari luar negeri 2 minggu yang lalu. Kini mereka menetap di apartemen. Enggan kembali ke rumah yang memberi kenangan indah sekaligus buruk bagi mereka. Saat diberitahu perihal kaburnya ia dari rumah, ayahnya segera menceraikan ibunya dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia juga harus berpisah dengan Itachi. Hal yang cukup menyesakkan baginya setelah ia mendapat _teman_ yang berharga. Tapi siapa sangka perasaan yang awalnya ia kira sebatas teman dapat berevolusi menjadi cinta itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, di mana saja, dan untuk siapa saja.

Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat ibunya. Mengubur kenangannya dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu dalam-dalam. Membuang semua hal yang pernah berhubungan dengan ibunya. Dan itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Membakar tas, piyama, sepatu serta jaket yang ia bawa kabur saat malam badai salju itu.

Sekarang ia merasa gelisah. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Itachi lagi. Maka dari itu ia memberitahukan ayahnya agar menyekolahkan ia di sekolah tempat Itachi menuntut ilmu. Permintaannya terkabul.

Ia dan Itachi mulai menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka berada di lingkungan sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang ia menginap di rumah Itachi ataupun sebaliknya. Saling membela dan terlibat perkelahian. Saling menjaga dan menghibur, berbagi suka dan duka.

Itachi baginya seperti candu yang tak bisa ia lepas. Seperti udara yang harus dia hirup tiap detiknya.

Dan itu berlaku sampai ia menjadi seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun sekarang. Itachi masih tetap menjadi udaranya.

.

.

* * *

"Mungkin Itachi-_nii_ sudah pulang." Suara _baritone_ itu mengagetkan Sakura dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera beritahu dan nasihati kakakku."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat gelisah. "Ta-"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menolongku. Jangan menyerah. Sampai ketemu lagi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan berbelok arah yang berlawanan dari jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sakura berteriak kesal pada pemuda yang berjalan meninggalkannya itu. "Kapan aku berjanji padamu, Sasuke?!" Siku-siku mulai muncul di pelipisnya saat dilihatnya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gaya melambai tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara untuk menyahut Sakura.

Kesal, Sakura pun melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Itachi. Cuaca sudah mulai menggelap, membiaskan cahaya jingga dari belakang punggung Sakura. Jalanan juga mulai terlihat sepi dan lampu jalan mulai menyala, memberinya sedikit penerangan. Sepanjang jalan otaknya kembali teringat pada ucapan Sasuke. _Sebaiknya kau segera beritahu dan nasihati kakakku._

Kepala Sakura kembali tertekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kesal dengan pemuda yang seenaknya memberikan tugas susah itu padanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia mengutuki kebodohannya karena menyetujui usul Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menendang kerikil yang tergeletak di jalan dengan semangat dan keluhan sakit dari suara yang amat dikenalnya itu membuat wajahnya memucat. _Oh, gawat!_

"Itachi-_nii_...! Maaf..., aku tidak melihat Itachi-_nii_ tadi. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sakura panik sambil berlari mendekati Itachi yang terlihat memegang siku kirinya.

"Ternyata kau, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi memaksakan senyumnya meski terlihat senyum itu berubah menjadi meringis sakit.

Sakura menggigit ibu jarinya, merasa bersalah, kemudian _emerald_-nya menangkap gerakan tangan Itachi yang mengusap sikunya. Segera ia mengambil lengan kiri Itachi dengan hati-hati dan matanya kemudian membelalak. Siku kiri Itachi mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang mulai mengotori bagian depan kemeja birunya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-_nii_. Aku tidak sengaja dan tidak melihatmu di sini." Ucap Sakura. Nadanya terdengar sangat bersalah. Ia lalu menyeka darah yang mulai berhenti keluar dari luka di siku pemuda yang dicintainya itu. "Kita masuk ke dalam saja, Itachi-nii. Beritahu aku kotak P3K di rumahmu di mana." Ujar Sakura. Ia kemudian memapah Itachi memasuki rumah. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat dan raut bersalah terlihat jelas di sana.

.

.

* * *

Sakura masih menyeka dengan lembut luka Itachi dengan kapas yang sudah ia tetesi dengan antiseptik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Itachi tersenyum geli padanya. Sakura yang menyadari senyum Itachi, wajahnya mulai memerah malu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu terbata. Ia masih memandang _onyx_ yang menatap lembut padanya.

"Kau lucu, Sakura." Ucap Itachi terkekeh geli. "Kenapa menendang kerikil begitu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Itachi. Memandang lurus dan dalam pada sepasang _emerald_ Sakura.

_Masalahku itu kamu, Itachi-nii_. Batin Sakura gemas.

"Tidak..., aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-_nii._" Ucap Sakura berbohong. Jujur saja ia sangat bingung dengan usulan Sasuke tadi. _Emerald_ Sakura tak berani memandang langsung _onyx_ Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sakura tajam, mencari kebenaran di balik kolam hijau teduh itu. Ia tahu kalau Sakura berbohong. Terlihat dari _emerald _di hadapannya yang bergerak gelisah. "Aku tahu kau bohong, Sakura. Jadi, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Tanya Itachi menyelidik.

"Ah..., maaf Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal. Lama ia terdiam, Itachi masih memandangnya, menunggu Sakura menceritakan masalahnya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah pada egonya dan menceritakan bahwa ia melihat kemesraan Itachi dan Deidara saat itu.

Mata Itachi terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya pada Sakura. Kali ini ia bahkan tak berani memandang wajah Sakura. Rasanya malu, aibnya terbongkar sudah.

"Maaf, Sakura." Hanya itu yang bisa Itachi ungkapkan. Ia masih tak berani menatap Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu masih menunduk dan meremas tangannya. Tapi Sakura sudah bertekad agar Itachi mau membuka sedikit hatinya untuk seorang perempuan-untuk dirinya. Maka dari itu, ia pun memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang masih menunduk di hadapannya itu.

"Itachi-_nii_, maaf kalau aku lancang." Ucap Sakura dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin salah berucap dan membuat Itachi tak enak hati atau marah padanya. "Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan dan kehidupan Itachi-_nii_. Tapi, aku merasa bersalah kalau tak pernah menyampaikan hal ini."

Kepala Itachi mulai terangkat dan menatap Sakura dalam, menunggu Sakura untuk bicara. Melihat respon Itachi, Sakura tersenyum. Ini artinya Itachi masih mau mendengar dan membiarkan ia memberi kuliah singkat pada pemuda dewasa yang membuatnya terpikat itu.

"Tidak semua perempuan sama, Itachi-_nii._ Ada yang penyayang, lembut, kasar, bahkan keras kepala. Ada yang suka berdandan, cuek pada lingkungan, atau bahkan mengoleksi barang-barang aneh dan dijuluki _cewek_ _freak_. Begitu juga dengan kesetiaan." Ucap Sakura hati-hati. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menyinggung hati Itachi. Ia bisa melihat mata Itachi yang menyipit padanya. Terlihat berpikir dan melempar pandang tak percaya padanya. Hal ini membuat Sakura gelisah dan kembali meremas tangannya kuat. Ia berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras dan berusaha berpikir tenang.

"Setiap orang punya alasan tersendiri. Ia jahat bukan berarti hatinya menginginkan hal itu, bukan begitu. Pasti ada alasan di baliknya." Sakura menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "terkadang, kesetiaan goyah saat orang yang diharapkan tak kunjung memberikan perhatian. Kurang kasih sayang, Itachi-_nii_. Kurang perhatian," ucap Sakura meyakinkan. "satu hal yang Itachi-_nii_ harus ingat. Pada dasarnya, perempuan itu haus akan kasih sayang, ingin dimanja. Ingin diperlakukan seperti seorang permaisuri oleh seorang lelaki, apalagi lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya setulus hati."

Pandangan Itachi melunak, tidak sekeras dan sekaku tadi. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. "Seorang perempuan membutuhkan seorang laki-laki dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bisa saling mencintai dan menjaga, dan seorang anak bisa lahir di antara mereka. Kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga tidak akan lengkap tanpa anak, Itachi-_nii_. Bukannya tuhan sudah menciptakan keseimbangan itu dari dulu?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Menatap was-was pada Itachi yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi, meskipun anak sudah lahir di antara mereka, yang namanya pengkhianatan pasti ada. Kenapa bisa begitu, Sakura?" Nada Itachi terdengar gusar. Ia menatap Sakura dalam, meminta jawaban dari gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya keras, kemudian menjawab, "Bukannya sudah kubilang, perempuan itu haus akan kasih sayang? Ingin diperhatikan, dimanja. Itulah mereka. Itachi-_nii_ tentu pernah mendengar istilah meraih sesuatu lebih mudah daripada mempertahankannya, kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Kali ini ia setuju pada Sakura. Tapi sisi lain terdalam hatinya masih menentang atas sikap ibunya dulu. "Mungkin pengkhianatan dalam sebuah keluarga kecil terjadi karena ketidakseimbangan dari perhatian dan pekerjaan. Kebanyakan kasus perceraian terjadi karena ketiadaan keharmonisan rumah tangga. Sang suami sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan istri serta anak atau bahkan sebaliknya."

Kepala Itachi kembali menunduk. Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat kabut kesedihan dalam _onyx _pemuda itu. "Tapi, yang namanya pengkhianatan tetaplah jahat. Terlalu kejam." Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada getir dalam suaranya.

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar pemuda yang dicintainya berucap seperti itu. _Ia benar-benar menderita rupanya._ "Itachi-_nii_...," Panggil Sakura. Ia berdiri dan mengelilingi setengah meja yang memisahkan mereka, menghampiri Itachi dan kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Hidup dengan tidak dipedulikan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, lho. Tidak ada yang tidak ingin diperhatikan. Meskipun kejam, tapi tak ada yang bisa diperbuat. Memperbaiki juga percuma kalau kehilangan kepercayaan antara satu dengan lainnya." Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada pelan dan tak ingin membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu salah paham.

Sakura mengambil sebelah tangan Itachi dan menggenggamnya. Membagi kehangatan pada tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu. "Maka dari itu, memang susah untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah diraih. Kalau tak bisa dipertahankan, biarkan saja daripada menjadi duri dalam daging. Paling tidak, masih ada anak yang bisa menghibur, kan?"

Pupil mata Sakura melebar terkejut saat dirasakannya tubuhnya terhantam ke belakang dan tertahan di sandaran sofa. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, Itachi agak menindih dan memeluknya erat dengan tubuh bergetar. Udara seakan melarikan diri dari Sakura sehingga membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu kewalahan untuk menarik napas. Tangan Sakura masih terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Maaf..., maaf, Sakura." Ucap Itachi serak. Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mulai menyapa bahunya. "Selama ini aku salah tentang ibuku."

Sakura tersenyum hangat dan membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang milik Itachi. "Jangan minta maaf padaku, Itachi-_nii_." Ia masih bisa merasakan bahunya yang semakin basah. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya selain menenangkan Itachi dengan balas memeluknya.

Detik berikutnya Itachi menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Perceraian orangtuanya bahkan kecenderungan gay yang dimilikinya. Sama seperti yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan padanya. Tapi Itachi tidak sedikitpun menyinggung soal adik semata wayangnya itu. Sakura ingin sekali bertanya pada Itachi tentang Sasuke. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya_. Ini sungguh waktu yang tak tepat untuk membicarakan soal Sasuke_, pikirnya.

"Itachi-_nii_, apa kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku meski sedikit saja?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Masih dengan memeluk Itachi. Ia benar-benar malu. Wajahnya sudah memanas tidak jelas.

Terasa di tubuhnya kalau tubuh Itachi menegang meski hanya sesaat, kemudian Itachi melepaskan pelukan mereka. Membuat wajah merona Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

_CUP_

_Eh?_

Kali ini tubuh Sakura yang menegang saat dirasakannya benda lembut menyambar bibirnya. Itachi menciumnya. Menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini terasa lembut tanpa napsu yang terlintas di setiap gerakan bibirnya. Itachi tidak memberikan jawaban iya atau apapun, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang terasa hangat dan lembut serta manis. Itu sudah lebih dari sekedar jawaban iya bagi Sakura. Dan sekarang bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Membuat Itachi menyeringai di depannya.

"Sakura...," Panggil Itachi dengan nada rendah, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Sepertinya Sakura berpikiran yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar nada yang sedikit kedengaran errr, seksi? "Aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ke Tokyo _Tower_ ataupun Ueno _Park_. Kurasa Kyoto lebih bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Mau?" Tawar Itachi. Masih tidak menghentikan seringai yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Sakura segera mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya, malu karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia pun memandang pemuda tampan di hadapannya dan mengangguk singkat. _Paling tidak besok tetap kencan dengan Itachi-nii. Asyiiik...!_ batin Sakura girang.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau siapkan beberapa baju karena kita akan bermalam di sana. Tidak cukup kurasa mengunjungi kota itu hanya sehari, Sakura." Setelah berujar begitu, Itachi menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melongo memandangi kendaraan yang bagian depannya mirip seperti kepala pesawat tapi lebih kecil. Kendaraan itu tak bersayap, karena itu adalah kendaraan darat. Memiliki rel seperti kereta api. Atau bisa dibilang, kereta apinya negara Jepang, Shinkansen.

Itachi menarik lengan Sakura agar memasuki Shinkansen karena akan segera berangkat ke Kyoto. Dan lagi-lagi bagian dalam Shinkansen membuat Sakura terpana. Dalamnya juga seperti pesawat dengan kursi model _reclining seat_-sandaran yang bisa direbahkan ke belakang-. Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela setelah Itachi menunjuk di mana mereka seharusnya duduk berdasarkan tiket yang sudah Itachi pesan jauh hari. Karena kalau telat membeli tiket apalagi akhir pekan seperti ini, bisa dipastikan gerbong 1 sampai 5 akan tertanda _unreserved seat._ Kalau sudah begitu bisa repot.

Sakura menatap antusias sekelilingnya yang kursi-kursinya sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang Jepang bahkan dari mancanegara. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melirik keluar jendela saat Shinkansen sudah bergerak pelan dan kemudian melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

Mata Sakura menyipit, ia merasa pusing melihat pemandangan yang terlihat seperti gambar yang bergerak cepat di seberang jendela. Ternyata ia tak bisa terlalu menikmati pemandangan karena Shinkansen tipe kendaraan yang cepat. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk tenang di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sakura melirik sekitar dan menemukan jawaban dari mana Itachi mendapatkan majalah itu. Di depan kursinya tepatnya di belakang sandaran kursi di depannya sudah disediakan majalah. Sakura tak ingin mengambil majalah itu. Bisa dipastikan ia tak bisa membaca huruf kanji itu.

Lama-lama juga Sakura merasa bosan, ia akhirnya menghenyakkan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menutup mata. Tertidur. Tanpa ia sadari, Itachi melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu dari ekor matanya.

.

.

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasa bahunya diguncang seseorang. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya dan melihat orang di sampingnya yang membangunkannya. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan memberitahukan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Sakura pun segera merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

Mereka keluar dari Shinkansen dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun, Itachi segera menyewa taksi dan kemudian mereka menuju lokasi wisata yang akan Itachi tunjukkan pada Sakura. Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat dan antusias membuatnya ikut semangat. Bahkan melupakan rasa dahaganya.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah mengunjungi kuil yang terkenal akan 1001 patung Buddha termasuk satu patung yang super besar, kuil Sanjusangendo. Setelah sampai di sana, kuil klasik khas Jepang zaman dulu masih terlihat kental. Kuil yang terbuat dari kayu dan terdapat banyak pintu di setiap dinding kuil.

Saat Sakura ingin meminta berfoto dengan Itachi di dalam kuil bersama dengan patung super banyak, harus menelan kecewa karena Itachi bilang tidak boleh ada aktivitas foto di dalam karena tempatnya dianggap sakral. Sakura harus berpuas diri hanya dengan melihat bentuk-bentuk patung Buddha berbagai jenis dan ukuran itu serta melihat ritual ibadah para biksu berkepala botak di dalam sana.

Setelah mengunjungi kuil Sanjusangendo, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan wisata mereka ke kuil Kiyomizudera. Sakura mengutuk kakinya yang lemah karena harus berjalan menanjak dengan kemiringan 45 derajat. Banyak penjual jajanan yang membuka usaha di sepanjang tanjakan, membuat Sakura tergoda. Tapi tak jadi saat ia melihat harga jajanan yang mahal yang ia hitung lewat kurs di ponselnya. Setelah melalui godaan jajanan di sepanjang jalan, ia pun berhasil sampai ke puncak dengan Itachi yang terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura yang terlihat ngos-ngosan-berat mengambil napas. Kali ini Sakura dibuat takjub dengan bangunan kuil yang lebih bagus dari kuil pertama yang ia kunjungi. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana untuk menikmati liburan mereka sambil melihat pemandangan kota Kyoto yang belum se-_modern_ Tokyo. Intinya, Kyoto masih lebih mencerminkan kota Jepang zaman dulu. Masih terlihat asri meski bangunan besar sedikit mendominasi kota tersebut.

Sakura masih melihat pemandangan kota Kyoto tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang membawanya kemari. Saat pipinya terasa hangat oleh benda yang baru menempel di sana, membuatnya menolehkan kepala menatap pemuda yang menempelkan benda berbau manis tersebut. Sakura memberikan seringai lebarnya pada Itachi saat pemuda itu menawarkan kue taiyaki-kue dengan bentuk ikan yang isinya kacang merah. Sakura segera meraih kue itu dan memakannya dengan semangat. Rasanya enak sekali, manis dan gurih. Apalagi dimakan saat hangat seperti itu di udara yang dingin di puncak bukit seperti ini.

Hatinya pun ikut menghangat tatkala memandang pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang memandang pemandangan indah kota Kyoto. Benar-benar kencan terindah yang pernah Sakura alami. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengumbar senyum. Dan Itachi yang diam-diam melihat gadis itu tersenyum pun ikut menyunggingkan senyuman meski tak terlalu lebar.

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Itachi segera mengajak Sakura ke restoran karena merasa lapar dan haus setelah berkeliling di sekitar kuil. Suasana Jepang klasik sangat kental di restoran itu. Meski terlihat klasik, sisi mewah tetap mereka pertahankan. Memberikan nilai elegan yang tinggi pada kondisi restoran itu. Setelah memesan Ocha dan Macha _Cake_, Itachi beralih pada Sakura yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Tempat itu tidak begitu sepi, juga tidak ramai. Itachi sengaja memilih tempat di pojokan agar Sakura tidak merasa terlalu terintimidasi dengan suasana asing di sini.

Mereka duduk di lantai tatami dengan meja rendah yang memisahkan eksistensi mereka. Saling berhadapan. Lampu berpendar jingga yang tidak terlalu terang entah kenapa terlihat romantis dengan warna krim tatami dan meja kayu cokelat tua.

"Sakura, apa kau senang?" Tanya Itachi lembut pada gadis yang masih melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Harus agak meninggikan sedikit lehernya untuk melihat sekitar karena tempat makan mereka dibatasi bilik yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Itachi dan melempar seringai riang. "Tentu saja!" Sahutnya semangat. "Apa Itachi-_nii_ juga senang?" Tanyanya antusias.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dikuncir itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Baguslah. Akupun begitu."

Setelah pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, Sakura pun langsung mengambil ocha dan meminumnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Memberi efek relaksasi dan membuatnya rileks. Ia segera menyambar mangkuk putih yang di atasnya sudah tersedia kue berbentuk buat pipih berwarna hijau dan tepinya cokelat dengan beberapa corak putih di dalam kuenya. Segera ia meraih sendok dan mulai mengambil potongan kecil kue dan mengoleskannya ke krim putih yang berada di sekitar kue. Bibirnya mengemut semangat saat dirasakan kue berasa manis dan lembut itu memanjakan indera pencecapnya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia pun menutupi kekehannya dengan meminum ocha dan mulai memakan kue macha _cake_-nya. Dan makan malam yang penuh ketenangan itu mereka jalani dengan suka hati.

.

.

* * *

"APA?! Itachi-_kun _ke Kyoto?" Teriakan kaget dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menggema di ruang apartemennya yang sepi. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat di tangannya dan mematikan sambungan saat ia mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita itu dari teman kantor Itachi.

"AAAARGHH...!" Raung Deidara marah. Ia melempar segala sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya di sekelilingnya. Menarik kasar dan menjatuhkan barang sampai ada yang pecah dan pecahan kacanya tak jarang menancap di kakinya, memompa banyak darah keluar dari kulitnya.

Rasa perih tak ia pedulikan. Saat ini hatinya terasa remuk dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Amarahnya bangkit saat tahu Itachi pergi dengan gadis dari Indonesia itu. Bahkan Itachi tak memberitahunya. Kekecewaan dan rasa sedih menyeruak masuk ke hatinya. Membuatnya menangis tanpa suara.

_Kenapa...? KENAPA?_ Raung Deidara kesal dalam hatinya. _Kenapa Itachi tak memberitahuku?_

Mengusap airmata di pipinya dengan kasar, ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan segera menelepon Kakuzu. Memintanya untuk memesankannya pesawat dengan tujuan kota Kyoto.

Seringai kejam muncul dari mulutnya. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat menyeramkan dari biasanya. Ia tak bisa menerima jika Itachi lebih memilih seorang perempuan dibandingkan ia.

Tanpa Deidara sadari, sepasang _onyx _sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Enggan untuk melihat pemuda _psycho_ di depannya, ia pun berlalu pergi.

Dibandingkan dengan rasa bencinya pada pemuda tak waras itu, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan kakaknya sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia segera terbang dengan cepat. Tujuannya hanyalah untuk memperingatkan Sakura. _Jangan sampai ada yang menjadi korban lagi_, pikirnya kalut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Errr... chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dan lebih aneh tentunya -_-"  
Maafkan aku~ DX

Aku nggak cek lagi masih ada typo apa nggak pasti ada abisnya kebut buat namatin ini fic. Jadwal kuliah padat sih D'X #alesan!#

* * *

Bales review:

AikhaTheLittleCherryBlossom : woaa.. makasih X3 haha.. klo itu, tunggu aja kelanjutannya XD

Tohko Ohmiya : Saku tuker gender ya? Aku juga suka sama karakternya yg jd cowo' X3 tp aku fujoshi yang suka gender tetep kaya' NejiSasu XD #malahcurhat*plakk# Dei emang keren kok :D tp emang psycho*bisikbisik* Udah next :D

hanazono yuri : aku juga kasian sama Sasuke #apacobaniauthormulaingaco -_-Maaf gak bisa update kilat :'( Serius maaf dah

NaruFhia sakura-chan : makasih! X'D untuk endingnya, pair-nya masih rahasia XD #plakk# Oh oke :D kapan-kapan aku mampir di ficmu X3 Salam kenal juga, Saku

Makasih ya semuanya yang udah baca, komentar, nge-fav sampai meng-alert fic abal ini :D

Review lagi ya? Biar semangat :D #buagh#

* * *

Gimana? Jelekkah? Gak ada feel-nya kah? Gak jelas kah? Hancurkah?#bantinglaptop# XD

Masih banyak yang harus kuperbaiki mulai dari EyD, diksi hancur lebur, typo gak tau ah DX

Jadi mohon dikoreksi, kawan

Butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun nih

Sekedar kasi semangat buat lanjutin fic ini aja udah buat aku senang :D

So, gimme ur review, please?


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

_Tanpa Deidara sadari, sepasang _onyx _sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Enggan untuk melihat pemuda _psycho_ di depannya, ia pun berlalu pergi. _

_Dibandingkan dengan rasa bencinya pada pemuda tak waras itu, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan kakaknya sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia segera terbang dengan cepat. Tujuannya hanyalah untuk memperingatkan Sakura. _Jangan sampai ada yang menjadi korban lagi_, pikirnya kalut._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku & DeiIta**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), There's no bashing chara. Just for support this story, etc. Umur karakter:**

**Sakura Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 14 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 22 tahun**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Kota Kyoto masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke mengunjungi tempat ini untuk menghabiskan masa liburan bersama kakaknya. Masih banyak bangunan sederhana di tepi kota ataupun suasana pedesaan di sekitar gunung Fuji. Tetapi gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang tetap berdiri tegak mengisi pusat kota.

Tapi, bukan itu yang Sasuke ingin temui. Bukan pula mengingat kenangan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya di kota ini. Ia hanya ingin menemui Itachi dan Sakura.

_Semoga masih sempat_, harapnya.

.

.

* * *

Hari minggu.

Gadis berhelai merah muda sedang menikmati awan yang bergerak lambat dari balik dinding berkaca transparan di lantai teratas rumah keluarga dari Itachi Uchiha. Ia biarkan jendela di salah satu dinding kayu berukir klasik di ruangan itu terbuka sehingga angin lembut menyapa indera perasa di kulitnya. Bahkan beberapa helai merah mudanya melambai menemani angin yang terkadang berhembus lumayan kencang. Pagi ini terasa sejuk dan tenang bagi Sakura.

Suasananya begitu damai dan Sakura menikmatinya—sampai suara dari seorang pemuda yang hobi mengagetkannya kembali membuat matanya terbelalak. Sakura reflek mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di lantai berkarpet sambil menoleh pada asal suara.

_Sasuke_...

"Yo, Sakura. Ketemu lagi." Sapa Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tersenyum kaku pada gadis yang mengangkat alis merah mudanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari? Dan kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura cemas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan—memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain ia dan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk dengan jarak semeter di sebelah Sakura. Mata _onyx_-nya mengikuti awan yang bergerak di balik dinding kaca.

"Mudah bagiku untuk datang ke kota ini. Juga, Neko _baa-san_ dengan senang hati mengijinkanku naik ke ruangan favoritnya ini." Jelas Sasuke cuek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi mengerti dari Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Neko _baa-san_ adalah nenek dari Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja ia akan mengijinkan cucu-cucunya berkunjung atau bahkan menginap di sini. Ia hampir lupa status Sasuke sebagai seorang cucu dari pemilik rumah yang ia dan Itachi tinggali sementara sekarang. Namun, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura tentang laki-laki yang dengan cueknya mulai berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada urusan apa kau kemari, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menoleh padanya—memandang lurus _emerald_ Sakura. Meski _onyx_ itu terlihat datar tanpa emosi, hanya pemilik dan tuhannya yang tahu kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya yang luar biasa. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk berucap.

"Deidara menyusul kemari, ke kota Kyoto. Sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Sakura. Aku ke sini untuk memperingatkanmu. Bilang pada Itachi-_nii_." Nada Sasuke terdengar datar. Ia mulai bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih _shock_ dengan informasi baru yang didengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat." Saran Sasuke dengan nada pelan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghilang tanpa Sakura sadari.

Sakura tampak sibuk merogoh saku celananya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol untuk menelepon Itachi dengan terburu-buru. Raut panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Saat nada tunggu panggilannya akan berakhir, seseorang mengangkat telepon Sakura dari seberang.

"Itachi-_nii_! Kita harus cep-"

"_Itachi-_kun_ sedang sibuk_."

Sambungan terputus. Ponsel Sakura meluncur dari tangannya. Jatuh menghantam karpet dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

_Suara itu..., Deidara.. Kenapa dia yang mengangkat telepon? Itachi-_nii_...? Itachi-_nii_ bersama dia?_

Sakura tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Mengisak tertahan. Pikirannya tertuju pada perkataan Sasuke tadi. Hal itu membuat Sakura tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menoleh ke mana-mana dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Tapi terjatuh dan terduduk lagi. Seperti orang linglung.

Ingin menyusul Itachi pun ia tak bisa. Dia tidak tahu lokasi Itachi di mana sekarang. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya panik.

Di balik pintu, Sasuke menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya dengan alis bertaut. Merasa bersalah. Ia telat. Benar-benar telat. Itachi bersama Deidara. Entah hasutan apalagi yang pemuda pirang itu layangkan pada kakaknya. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghibur Sakura. Terlihat dari _onyx_-nya yang kembali tampak dan melirik ke arah pintu.

Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Sekarang, ia harus menemui Itachi. Berusaha untuk bisa terlihat oleh sang kakak. Entah tuhan yang terlalu membencinya karena dosanya di masa lalu atau apa, tapi ia tak pernah bisa dilihat kakaknya itu dalam wujud hantunya. Dan anehnya, hanya Sakura yang bisa melihat sosok dan mendengar suaranya. Yang Sasuke yakini dari dulu, Sakura bisa melihatnya karena gadis itu masih polos dan mungkin saja berjodoh dengan kakaknya.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa yang menelepon, Deidara-_kun_?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang mencuci tangannya di _wastafel_ kamar mandi.

Pemuda bule yang dipanggil Deidara itu hanya tersenyum miring menatap kekasihnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa, Itachi-_kun_." Jawabnya dari luar kamar mandi.

Itachi muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum menatap Deidara. "Aku sudah selesai."

Mengangguk sekilas sebagai respon dari perkataan Itachi, ia pun menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan mendudukinya di sofa ruang tamu.

Setelah dua orang-pasangan sama jenis itu duduk, Deidara menatap lurus ke dalam mata _onyx_ Itachi. Namun, pemilik _onyx_ itu hanya menunduk. Tak ingin menatap balik pemuda yang ia tahu sedang kecewa dengannya.

Deidara hanya menghela napasnya panjang kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin ke sini, Itachi-_kun_? Dan kenapa kau bersama gadis itu?"

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya meremas tangannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya terdengar kesal. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jujur atau berbohong. Ia tak tahu pilihan mana yang lebih menguntungkannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—berharap ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa menolongnya dari suasana tak mengenakkan ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir rendah itu masih ingat Deidara mengunjungi rumah nenek Neko pagi tadi dan mengajaknya ke hotel ini. Sedari bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu pula hatinya dimakan gelisah dengan pelan tapi pasti.

Itachi mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya dengan pelan. Berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Berupaya untuk mengontrol isi pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Saat berikutnya, dengan tekad yang sudah ia kuatkan dari dalam hati, _onyx_-nya membalas lurus menatap mata biru Deidara. _Bagaimanapun aku harus jujur_, pikirnya.

"Sebelumnya, maaf kalau aku tak memberitahumu, Deidara-_kun_." Ucap Itachi datar namun berusaha meyakinkan Deidara dengan tatapannya. "Alasanku membawa Sakura ke kota ini karena-" terdengar suara napas yang tertarik kuat oleh hidung mancung Itachi, "-aku mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu."

_PRANG_

Kaca berserakan di bawah kaki kedua pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang muncrat di sekitar kaca dan tidak sedikit yang melekat di material yang mereka kenakan. Itachi terkesiap dan menghentikan napas yang dihirupnya. Tidak menyangka akan reaksi kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Deidara sendiri masih menunduk dengan luka menganga di tangan kanannya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh kaca yang pecah karena terlalu kuat digenggamnya. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat raut kesakitan di wajah kaku Deidara. Hanya datar. Seperti mayat yang tak diterima bumi.

"Dei-"

_BRUGH_

"Diam."

Deidara menindih Itachi dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dengan genggaman erat Deidara. Itachi hanya mengernyit dan bisa dilihatnya mata biru di atasnya terlihat kosong. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Takut. Ia sedikit merasa takut dengan lelaki yang 6 tahun lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ta-"

"Diam."

Lagi-lagi Deidara memotong perkataan Itachi dengan nada datarnya. Itachi terkesiap saat pipinya terasa basah. _Airmata?_

Tidak. Itu bukan airmatanya. Itachi masih bisa merasa matanya tak mengeluarkan air. Ia mendongak dan mendapati mata biru yang menatap kosong padanya itu berkaca. Dari sudut kelopaknya, air jatuh tak berhenti membasahi wajah Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tertarik padanya?" Suara Deidara terdengar parau. Ia masih menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. "Padahal ada aku. Padahal aku menyayangimu dengan begini besar."

Tak ada isakan dari Deidara. Iris biru itu masih terlihat berkaca. Nada yang ia keluarkan memang terdengar datar. Namun, kata-kata itu menohok hati Itachi dengan kejam. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan sesak yang Deidara rasakan.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Mencintaimu. Tidak peduli orang-orang mengutukku selama ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Perlahan tapi pasti isakan kecil terdengar dari Deidara. Tatapannya juga berganti menjadi beberapa kilasan emosi; marah, sakit, sesak, dan perasaan ambigu lainnya.

Itachi bisa merasakan cairan pekat dari Deidara di pergelangan tangannya mulai merembes ke sofa yang menjadi tempat pembaringannya. Ia berusaha untuk mendorong Deidara, tapi tak bisa. Tenaga lelaki di atasnya lebih kuat darinya. Itachi sungguh tak tahan mendengar keluhan Deidara. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

"Padahal kau cukup memilikiku dan hanya tertarik padaku karena aku peduli padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengkhianatiku?" Kali ini Deidara menaikkan satu oktaf nadanya. Ia benar-benar dikuasai emosi sekarang.

Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Rasanya ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan tangis dan keluhan dari pemuda yang menindihnya itu. Tapi ia yakin suaranya akan terdengar seperti teriakan anak bisu.

"Kau hanya bisa menjadi milikku, Itachi-_kun_! Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain! Tidak boleh! Tidak akan pernah kuijinkan!" Raung Deidara seperti kesetanan. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Itachi dan mulai menyingkir dari kekasihnya. Berlalu pergi ke balik dinding dengan tawa mengerikan.

Pupil hitam Itachi melebar mendengar perkataan Deidara. Sekarang rasa takut mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Memaksa kelenjar adrenalinnya terpacu dan ia pun melihat dengan terburu-buru ke penjuru ruangan hotel itu. Tubuhnya terangkat dan kakinya melangkah dengan cepat meraih kenop pintu yang dilihatnya paling dekat dengan posisinya.

_CEKLEK CEKLEK BRAKK_

Itachi menghantamkan tinjunya ke pintu.

_Sial! Terkunci._

Ya, pintu itu sengaja dikunci oleh penyewa kamar tersebut. Sepertinya Deidara sudah menduga Itachi akan kabur darinya.

Lagi-lagi _onyx_ itu melarikan pandangannya mengitari ruangan. Membuka semua pintu yang bisa dijadikan jalan keluarnya. Namun, usahanya nihil. Semua pintu bahkan jendela pun terkunci. Itachi mengutuk kecerdasan Deidara dalam hati.

Pemuda yang menjadi kekasih, sekaligus orang yang ditakutinya sekarang memang dijuluki jenius di sekolah mereka dulu. Bahkan bisa dianggap sebagai Alfred Nobel kedua karena Deidara berhasil menemukan sebuah alat sekecil lalat yang bisa terbang dan mengeluarkan ledakan yang mampu memutuskan paha orang dewasa. Dan ia membuat alat itu hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Kecintaan Deidara akan hal berbau ledakan memang berbahaya. Tapi Itachi tak pernah menganggap hal itu berbahaya baginya. Tidak heran jika otaknya yang jenius malah mengembangkan dinamit yang pertama kali ditemukan oleh Alfred Nobel menghantarkan ia menjadi ilmuwan yang meraih Penghargaan Nobel.

Tapi hal itulah yang Itachi takutkan sekarang. Ia masih ingin hidup. Ia tak ingin menjadi kelinci percobaan Deidara untuk uji coba bom lalat yang ia dengar akhir-akhir ini bisa ia kembangkan dengan _remote_ _control_.

Itachi menoleh saat didengarnya suara pintu terkunci di belakangnya. Deidara terlihat dengan senyumnya yang terlihat janggal dengan seutas tali di genggaman tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih dengan luka yang menganga dengan darah yang belum berhenti menetes di sepanjang langkah Deidara.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menatap marah pada Deidara dan berteriak kesal. Namun, tetap, suaranya tak bisa didengar oleh dua orang di ruangan itu. Apalagi wujudnya yang bagai matahari saat malam.

"Berhenti di situ atau aku akan membunuhmu, Deidara!" Raung Sasuke. Ia tak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar brengsek!" geram Sasuke sambil menghantam tubuh Deidara berkali-kali. Tapi tangannya hanya menembus tubuh Deidara. Tidak memberikan efek apapun pada pemuda yang dibencinya itu.

Sasuke mendecih dan berusaha mendorong kakaknya pergi. Tapi hal yang sama juga terjadi. Itachi tetap tidak bergeming dan tangannya dengan setia menembus tubuh kakaknya.

"_Nii-san_! Pergi dari tempat ini! Pemuda itu gila, _Nii-san_!" raung Sasuke panik. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin hidup kakaknya berakhir di tangan pemuda itu sama seperti dirinya yang terbunuh di tangan Deidara. Meskipun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir tenang lagi.

Ia benar-benar panik saat melihat Deidara yang mendorong Itachi jatuh tertelungkup dan mengikat kedua tangan Itachi dengan tali putih di tangannya. Yang membuatnya makin membelalakkan matanya adalah saat Deidara mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencincang pemuda _psycho_ itu.

Memanggil Sakura sekarang pun hanya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. Dan tiba-tiba saja ide aneh melintas di otaknya saat teringat akan gadis itu. Peristiwa _poltergeist_. Sasuke pernah sekali mengeluarkan kemampuannya menggerakkan benda di dunia ini dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Menggerakkan kunci berbandul lonceng dengan lambang keluarganya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Kali ini ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia mampu melakukan _poltergeist_ kembali. Ia tidak akan peduli sikapnya ini akan membuatnya masuk neraka karena dianggap mengganggu kehidupan manusia. Ia ingat pernah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu manusia pada malaikat bersayap putih yang mencabut nyawanya. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli neraka yang sering diceritakan beberapa buku adalah tempat terseram sepanjang masa. Baginya, melihat kakaknya terbunuh sepertinya jauh membuatnya tersiksa dibandingkan dengan neraka seperti yang diceritakan kitab-kitab agama.

Setelah merasa dirinya mampu menggerakkan benda mati, segera ia ambil _vas_ bunga yang berada di dekatnya dan tersenyum saat benda itu berhasil diangkatnya. Bisa dilihatnya kakaknya terbelalak di balik punggung Deidara yang berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan isolasi. Sebelum isolasi itu sampai di mulut Itachi, Deidara terkesiap saat rasa sakit menyerang belakang kepalanya.

_PRANG BRUGH_

Keramik _vas_ tercerai-berai ke sekitar tubuh Deidara dan Itachi. Dan suara tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh dengan kepala berdarah selanjutnya menggema di ruang yang hening itu.

Itachi masih membelalak dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia masih terdiam dan tak menyingkirkan tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh di atasnya. Berat dan rasa sesak yang menghampirinya tak ia pedulikan sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa _vas_ itu-?" Ucapnya dengan nada bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus di samping Itachi. Meski kakaknya tak melihatnya, ia berharap kakaknya bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke..." Ucap Itachi pelan, namun jelas.

Membuat pupil yang dikelilingi _onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Kali ini ia yang memandang kakaknya tak percaya.

"_Nii-san_..., syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada dan raut wajah senangnya.

Segera ia sambar tubuh kakaknya dan memeluknya. Rasanya sesak. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis bahagia. Bersyukur dengan keselamatan kakaknya. Bersyukur karena kakaknya merasakan kehadirannya.

Tak terasa tetes-tetes airmata mulai jatuh dan menuruni pipi Itachi. Entah kenapa, sekarang rasanya begitu damai. Ia merasa Sasuke bersamanya. Tersenyum padanya. Merasa tadi itu adalah pertolongan dari adiknya. Dan nama Sasuke terus bergaung dari mulutnya selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Berharap adiknya kembali hidup dan menemaninya.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sekarang memeluknya dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

.

.

* * *

Pintu hotel terbuka dengan kunci cadangan oleh salah satu pegawai di sana saat mereka mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dan teriakan minta tolong dari Itachi. Ikatan di tangan Itachi pun dilepaskan oleh pegawai hotel itu.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama. Kenapa Anda bisa seperti ini? Dan siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya pegawai berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat sambil memberikan Itachi segelas air putih dingin.

Itachi mengambil gelas yang disodorkan padanya dan menenggak isinya sedikit.

"Dia marah padaku dan menyerangku. Namanya Deidara." Jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Seharusnya Anda laporkan hal ini pada polisi. Dia sepertinya berniat membunuh Anda." Ucap pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sambil melirik pisau lipat yang tergenggam di tangan Deidara.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Namaku Sai. Kau boleh menghubungiku kalau ada apa-apa." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Sai itu sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kartu pengenalnya pada Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sai." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghubungi polisi. Setelah polisi datang, Ia dan Sai menceritakan hal yang terjadi dan Deidara pun dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan dengan pengawalan dari beberapa polisi. Setelah menyelesaikan kronologi kejadian pada polisi, ia pun pulang ke rumah nenek Neko.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sakura. Itachi-_nii_ sekarang baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang seperti orang linglung daritadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke? Itachi-_nii_ bersama dengan pasangan _gay_-nya itu." Ucap Sakura terburu-buru. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan berkali-kali melirik ke arah bawah dari dinding kaca ruangan itu yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan rumah. Berharap sosok Itachi tampak di sana.

"Aku berani jamin dia baik-baik saja, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menatap lurus dan dalam _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Raut wajahnya tampak mulai tenang. Mengundang senyum di wajah Sasuke.

"Ke mana kau tadi, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke meninggalkannya cukup lama tanpa memberitahunya saat pergi.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dinding kaca. Melihat pemandangan di luar. Ia mendongak dan melihat awan yang mulai berwarna abu-abu. Di penghujung langit, biru pekat mulai mendominasi langit. Sepertinya hujan deras akan segera tiba.

"Aku memastikan keadaan Itachi-_nii_ tadi. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tak perlu cemas lagi. Ah. Panjang umur. Itu dia." Jelas Sasuke dan menunjuk siluet pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah nenek mereka.

Sakura dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru, mendekati Sasuke dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda di sampingnya. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat Itachi yang tampak baik-baik saja mulai menghilang dari pandangannya; memasuki pintu depan rumah.

Segera ia berlari ke lantai bawah untuk menyambut pemuda itu. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum sedih sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

_Kalau kakak bahagia, aku juga pasti bahagia,_ batin Sasuke.

Perlahan sosoknya melayang dan terbang menembus dinding kaca. Melayang di atas atap sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

.

.

* * *

"Itachi-_nii_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Itachi. Dan matanya terbelalak mendapati pergelangan baju dan samping baju bagian kirinya terdapat bercak darah yang lumayan banyak. "Kau terluka?!" Tanya Sakura panik sambil menyambar lengan dan baju Itachi yang terlihat bercak darah.

Alisnya mengernyit saat tidak melihat luka di sana. _Lantas, ini darah siapa?_

"Darah ini milik Deidara." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan dari batin Sakura.

Segera saja gadis beriris _emerald_ itu memandang Itachi dengan penasaran.

"Dia terluka? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku, Itachi-_nii_."

-dan cerita sesuai fakta pun meluncur dari Itachi dengan iringan raut bingung, marah, kesal, dan lega dari wajah Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Angin semakin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dari pohonnya. Membuat beberapa dahan muda bergerak dan gemerisik keras terdengar dari setiap tumbuhan besar. Angin itu sepertinya membawa awan yang memulai badai.

Di salah satu sisi ruangan dengan beberapa sofa dan sebuah TV, terisi oleh tiga manusia yang mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita yang cukup menegangkan dari Itachi tentang hal yang dialaminya tadi.

"Saat ia akan menutup mulutku dengan isolasi hitam itu, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah _vas_ bunga melayang dan menghantam belakang kepala Deidara. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah mempercayai hal gaib atau semacamnya sampai aku mengalami hal seperti tadi." Ucap Itachi dengan raut wajah serius. Mengundang raut super penasaran dari Sakura dan neneknya—Neko _baa-san_.

"Rasanya, saat itu Sasuke menolongku. Aku benar-benar merasa kehadirannya di sana saat itu." Ucap Itachi dengan nada sedih. Raut wajah Itachi dan nenek Neko pun terlihat sama sedihnya. Sedangkan Sakura, raut wajahnya tak bisa terlihat pasti; antara bingung, gelisah, dan sejenisnya.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudnya merasakan kehadirannya, Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dan bingung.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sakura sedih. Senyum terluka jelas terpahat di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, ya, Sakura? Sasuke adalah adik semata wayangku. Ia seumuran denganmu saat ia meninggal. Empat belas tahun." Jelas Itachi.

_Emerald_ Sakura terlihat melebar. Tubuhnya membeku. Entah kenapa, rasanya sulit sekali bernapas baginya. _Bohong, 'kan? Itachi-_nii _pasti bohong_.

"_Ano_..., Sakura-_san_?" panggil Nenek Neko ragu saat melihat Sakura yang tak bersuara bahkan tak bergerak seincipun.

Itachi juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak gadis itu. Membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Kau tak apa, 'kan, Sakura?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Itachi-_nii_ bohong, 'kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke sudah meninggal. Lihat, itu dia." Tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke yang menyandar di tembok di samping TV sambil tersenyum padanya.

Segera saja nenek Neko dan Itachi menoleh cepat pada arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Jantung kedua insan itu berdetak dengan keras. Keringat mulai keluar dan menuruni pelipis kedua Uchiha itu. Pasalnya, mereka tidak melihat seorangpun di arah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Itachi segera mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat aku. Kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Itachi-_nii_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Namun, senyum itu terlihat aneh di mata Itachi. Senyum yang tampak dipaksakan. "Itachi-_nii_ pasti bohong. Jahat sekali. Kenapa Itachi-_nii_ tidak menyapanya? Padahal Sasuke sudah membuatku menjaga rahasia soal keberadaannya sampai waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah muncul di hadapanmu dan kau tak menyapanya?"

Pemuda berkuncir itu semakin bingung. Ia sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah tunjukan Sakura dan ia benar-benar tidak melihat seorangpun di sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Sasuke sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu!" Ucap Itachi tak sabar karena melihat sikap Sakura yang ganjil. Ia pikir Sakura mungkin sedang berhalusinasi.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke, coba kau ke sini." Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut _dark blue_ yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Gelengan kepala Sasuke menjadi jawaban singkat untuk Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah mening-"

"Bohong! Sasuke! Jelaskan pada mereka! Kau, 'kan, masih di sini! Hei, jangan bercanda, dong. Tidak lucu!" Racau Sakura dengan suaranya yang mulai serak. Airmatanya keluar dengan deras.

Itachi segera memeluk Sakura yang mulai terisak. Sedang nenek Neko mengelus punggung Sakura. Berharap sedikit memberi ketegaran pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Hanya nama itu yang terus Sakura sebut dengan isakan kecil di sela tangisannya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke membawanya mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura meski sebenarnya ia tidak menyentuh Sakura.

Terlihat bahwa Itachi merengkuh Sakura dari depan dan Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Isakan Sakura semakin keras terdengar. Bahkan napasnya menjadi cepat seakan bisa kehilangan oksigen kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu selama ini, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura. Membawa kesedihan bagi keduanya.

"Untuk yang terakhir, jaga Itachi-_nii_ untukku, ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya yang tak bisa Sakura lihat.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melayang melewati tubuh Itachi di depannya. _Emerald_ Sakura makin terbelalak melihat sosok Sasuke yang seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, rasanya ia belum percaya. Punggung Sasuke semakin terlihat transparan dan melayang menjauhinya. Membuat airmata Sakura semakin banyak keluar.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan menyembunyikan perasaan ini, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil melayang mendekati Sakura kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Setelah mengakui perasaannya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura meski keduanya sama-sama tak merasakan bibir yang menempel. Namun, perasaan mereka terasa hangat seperti saling mengisi.

Perlahan sosok Sasuke semakin transparan dan menghilang. Membaur dengan udara. Meninggalkan isakan tangis Sakura yang semakin keras dan pelukan Itachi yang makin mengerat.

.

.

* * *

Orang bilang, sebelum 40 hari kematian seseorang, orang itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar tempat yang pernah membawa kenangan untuknya. Mengulang bekas, kebanyakan orang bilang begitu. Dan Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa perkataan orang-orang itu benar dan terjadi padanya.

Sekarang, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dengan kepakan sayap putih yang membentang lebar di punggungnya. Yang membawanya pergi menghadap Sang Pencipta.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **chapter ini sepertinya kurang berasa feel-nya. maaf -_-

maaf juga update-nya lama #ojigi

Kritik, saran dan pendapat bakalan diterima ^^

No flame(s) ==

* * *

bales review:

rilis : hebaaat :o yap. kamu bener^^ err.. maaf gak bisa cepat update ^^"

Aikha Aizawa : setelah ini masih penasaran? :/ masih ada yg mengejutkan loh XD

Tohko Ohmiya : tp hinata lebih keren dr saku klo jd cowo' :3 pernah liat fan-art nya :D ternyata belum fujoshi tingkat akut X3 ini udah next :)

hanazono yuri : gomeeeen T,Tv telat update nih.

Saku-chan NaruFhia : emang enak banget tuh saku X3 Itachi = uke, Deidara = seme. Aih~ dei nya jadi penyerang X3 chapter depan udah end pair sekaligus end story-nya :D sama-sama ^^

Vie : eh? Makasih ya XD untung deh klo suka :3 ini udah lanjut :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kasi pendapat, mem-fave sampai meng-alert fiksiku :)

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9 END

.

.

.

_Orang bilang, sebelum 40 hari kematian seseorang, orang itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar tempat yang pernah membawa kenangan untuknya. Mengulang bekas, kebanyakan orang bilang begitu. Dan Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa perkataan orang-orang itu benar dan terjadi padanya._

_Sekarang, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dengan kepakan sayap putih yang membentang lebar di punggungnya. Yang membawanya pergi menghadap Sang Pencipta._

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Angst & Drama**

**Rate : T+(for this chapter)**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku & DeiIta**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), There's no bashing chara. Just for support this story, I don't need any flame(s) but critiques and support will be appreciated, DLDR, etc.**

**Summary :**

_Aku ingin percaya jika ia memanglah nyata. Tapi kenyataan malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku setelah cinta yang ia sematkan kuat di hatiku. Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan._

* * *

**Let Me In**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

Gemerisik hujan menambah keruhnya suasana hati si gadis berambut merah muda. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama pemuda yang dulu ia anggap menyebalkan akan berakhir dengan rentang waktu yang muda. Entah kenapa hatinya mengutuk angin yang berhembus meremangkan kulitnya. Seperti sedang mengolok kebodohannya karena tak pernah menyadari keganjilan yang ada pada pemuda berambut _dark blue_ yang baru meninggalkannya. Desau angin yang membisik lewat di telinganya menyadarkan pada kejamnya realita kehidupan.

_Jahat sekali. Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku?_

Hanya itu yang selalu Sakura racaukan dalam kegundahan hatinya.

Terpekur sendiri di sudut kamar dengan lutut tertekuk dan dipeluk. Linangan airmata dengan setia membasahi wajahnya. Sepasang _emerald_ menembus tajam pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang dipenuhi panah hujan dari langit. Yang menusuk tanah sekaligus hati si pemilik _emerald_ indah.

"Sakit, Sasuke..."

Suara serak itu seperti mengadu pada sosok yang telah menghilang. Tidak peduli hal itu membuatnya makin merasa sesak. Yang Sakura tahu, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Meski hanya sekali.

Kilasan balik tentang kenangan ia bersama pemuda berambut hitam itu berkelebat seperti sebuah _slide video_.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan dia yang menghidupkan suara lonceng untuk mengisi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Dengan dia yang bermulut pedas dan membuat hatinya diremas. Sekaligus dengan dia yang meninggalkan luka menganga dan berbekas di hatinya.

Masih membekas di ingatannya saat pemuda itu memberinya misi untuk menanam cinta di hati pemuda pujaannya. Saat pemuda itu mempercayainya dan berkata akan selalu berada di sisinya.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke. Kau bilang akan selalu ada di sampingku. Kenapa kau menghilang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. Masih dengan suaranya yang serak dan sengau.

Kaus biru muda gadis itu lecek di bagian dada karena pemiliknya lagi-lagi meremas kuat material itu. Sudah tentu gadis itu merasa sesak. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Padahal ia sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sahabat baiknya.

_Benarkah hanya sahabat? _

Sakura semakin merasa sesak. Matanya terasa semakin perih saja memikirkan pertanyaan baru yang kembali menghantui pikirannya.

Permen merah berbentuk apel yang ia beli tempo hari membuatnya ragu akan perasaannya pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Dimana debaran itu datang saat jarak pemuda itu hanya beberapa sentimeter di belakangnya. Saat suara _baritone_ itu membuat akalnya menghilang dan rasa gelisah yang hebat kembali menyapanya. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

Atau bagaimana perasaan damai menyeruak memenuhi hatinya saat mereka berjalan bersama di bawah pohon _ginkgo biloba_. Nyaman, tenang, hangat, sekaligus dengan debaran menggila yang selalu datang saat mereka berdekatan. Itu yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya ragu untuk menganggap pemuda itu hanya sebagai sahabat.

Setiap ia butuh seseorang untuk menguatkan dan membesarkan hatinya, di situlah Sasuke selalu ada. Pemuda itu selalu memberi penghiburan hanya dengan eksistensinya bagi dirinya. Dan ia tak pernah bisa menyadari semua ini sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya—dari hidupnya.

_Andai saja aku tahu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini, aku pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, Sasuke. Memastikan banyak hal—perasaanku. Bodohnya aku baru sadar betapa aku mencintaimu setelah kau pergi._

Batin Sakura bergejolak tak tentu arah. Matanya kembali terasa panas dan mengeluarkan _liquid_ hangat yang sepertinya susah untuk tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Jika Itachi yang pergi dari hidupnya sekarang, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan sama seperti Sasuke yang meninggalkannya -seperti ini. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya lagi karena terlambat menyadari. Tapi fakta tak sesuai keinginan Sakura. Ia telah pergi—_dan tak akan kembali_.

Masih kuat di ingatannya saat Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Bibir Sasuke yang menempel di bibirnya meski ia tak merasakan apapun selain angin yang bertiup menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang menggelitik bibirnya. Hal yang membuatnya sesak setelah pengakuan cinta dari si pemuda.

Gadis itu mengusap pipinya kasar. Sakit hati yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan rasa perih di pipinya yang tak sengaja terkena kuku tajamnya. Sekarang, ia harus mengadu pada siapa tentang perasaannya? Pada tuhan? Tuhan yang mengambil kehidupan Sasuke darinya? Tidak. Untuk sekarang Sakura tak ingin mengadu apapun pada siapapun. Merelakan Sasuke sama seperti merelakan jantungnya untuk dimakan serigala.

.

.

* * *

Suara napas yang tertarik kuat oleh hidung mancungnya menjadi melodi yang menemani detik jam di dinding dan rintik hujan yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar. Seakan baru tersadar dengan gelapnya pemandangan di luar, ia pun bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk memeluk lutut. Baru ia sadari tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ototnya kaku. Matanya terlihat sipit dan agak membengkak, akibat dari airmata yang Sakura tak tahu berapa lama keluar.

Segera ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela dan menatap pemandangan gelap sekilas di luar yang membawa hawa dingin bagi tubuhnya. Suara besi beradu menjadi lagu pengiring menutupnya daun jendela tanpa celah sekarang. Menghela napas sebentar, Sakura berbalik dan menuju ranjang lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Empuknya kasur tidak lantas membuat kesedihannya memudar. Berhentinya airmata yang mengalir tidak lantas juga mengartikan bahwa Sakura berhenti untuk bersedih.

Suara aneh muncul dari arah perut Sakura. Ya, gadis itu memang lapar. Terakhir kali ia makan saat pagi tadi. Ia masih ingat suara Itachi yang memanggil dan menyuruhnya makan beberapa jam yang lalu –ah, ia tak ingat kapan. Tapi Sakura tak menyahut atau merespon Itachi. Bahkan tak bergerak seincipun dari posisinya. Membuat pemuda itu menyerah dan tak memaksa Sakura.

Melupakan rasa lapar di perutnya, wajah Sasuke kembali terngiang di ingatannya.

_Aku ingin percaya jika kau memang nyata, Sasuke. Tapi kenyataan ini malah mengolokku dan melemparku ke dalam fakta bahwa kau meninggalkanku setelah membuatku mencintaimu sebesar ini._

Tentu saja nyata yang Sakura maksud adalah hidup. Sasuke hidup; tersentuh oleh panca indera Sakura. Tapi arwahnya yang seperti ilusi yang selama ini menemaninya membuatnya merasa sesak kembali.

_Tapi secara teknis, akulah yang meninggalkanmu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Perasaanku...padamu._

Airmata Sakura kembali mengalir. Memainkan isak tangis sebagai melodi kesedihan. Ya, Sakura memang meninggalkan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam dinginnya rengkuhan tanah, sedangkan ia sendiri hidup dan sedang bernapas. Fakta bahwa Sakura hidup dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memang sudah mati semenjak sebulan lebih 4 hari sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka. Terlebih ia tak membalas atau berucap apapun pada Sasuke di saat terakhir pemuda itu di dunia—meski sebagai arwah—itu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Bunuh diri menjadi topik pikiran Sakura saat ini. Ia ingin menyusul Sasuke dan menemaninya dalam gelap dunia lain. Ingin berbagi rasa dingin bersama. Dengan begitu, ia tidak meninggalkan Sasuke dengan bersenang-senang di dunia. Sakura bisa merasa pikirannya mulai gila.

Wajar saja. Sakura masih 14 tahun. Gadis yang baru tumbuh dengan pemikiran labil, apalagi setelah semua yang membebaninya selama sepekan ini. Setiap manusia mempunyai watak yang berbeda. Tergantung kadar sifat dasar manusia masing-masing.

Namun, mengingat ayahnya yang begitu mencintainya sekarang membuat Sakura mematikan niatnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ayahnya sendiri dengan rasa sedih dan bersalah di dunia ini. Setidaknya, ia ingin membahagiakan orang yang merawat dan menyayanginya dengan tulus. Juga untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Sasuke. Untung saja akalnya masih bisa terkontrol.

Wajahnya tertoleh pada daun pintu kamarnya saat suara ketukan membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

.

.

_TOK TOK_

"Sakura? _Let me in_."

Suara khas pemuda dewasa sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura hapus jejak airmata di wajahnya. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi kasur. Itachi baru saja memanggil namanya dan meminta izin untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Jelas saja Sakura tidak ingin terlihat kacau di mata pemuda itu.

"Ya. Ada apa, Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat Itachi membuka pintu dan masuk mendekatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan, Sakura. Neko _baa-san_ sudah membuatkan nasi kare untukmu. Makanlah."

Itachi menyodorkan piring berisi nasi kare yang masih mengepulkan uap kecil di atasnya pada Sakura yang diterima gadis itu dengan setengah rela. Pandangan Itachi melembut. Setelah piring itu diterima Sakura, ia segera menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang masih terduduk dan menunduk.

"Jangan memendam kesedihan seperti itu. Aku yakin ini tentang adikku. Kalau kau merasa ingin ditemani, panggil aku saja, Sakura." Ucap Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura setelah gadis itu mengangguk singkat.

Sebelum Itachi benar-benar menutup kembali pintunya, ia berbalik dengan cepat tanpa melangkah mendekati Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Besok, kau ikut aku menjenguk Deidara-_kun_. Ayahmu bilang, besok ia akan menjemputmu ke sini. Jadi setelah dari rumah sakit, kita pulang ke Tokyo dan langsung ke bandara. Jam delapan kau sudah harus siap, oke?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang lagi-lagi tersenyum palsu pada Itachi.

Senyum palsu pada pemuda yang juga dicintainya. Untuk sekarang, Sakura memang tak bisa tersenyum tulus dari dasar hatinya setelah kepergian pemuda yang berharga di hidupnya.

"Baiklah, Itachi-_nii_." Setuju Sakura.

_BLAM_

Dan pintu pun tertutup sempurna.

.

.

* * *

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu sudah tahu ayahnya akan datang ke Jepang—menemui sekaligus menjemputnya. Jadi wajar jika ia tidak terkejut saat Itachi memberitahukan perihal tentang kedatangan ayahnya besok pagi. Ia merasa senang. Tentu. Tapi pikiran tentang Sasuke sepertinya lebih kuat dan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit rasa senangnya.

Ia alihkan bola mata _emerald_-nya pada sepiring makanan di atas meja samping kasurnya. Ia lapar, tentu saja. Tapi niat untuk menyentuh apalagi memakannya sama sekali tidak ada bagi Sakura. Napsu makannya pergi entah kemana. Membuatnya tersiksa lapar sekaligus enggan untuk makan. Bibirnya terasa kering dan lidahnya kelu saat dirasa tenggorokannya rindu segelas air. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke pintu dan membukanya.

Derap langkah kakinya saat menuruni tangga bergema di ruangan yang hening. Ruang dimana ia melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kali. Dada Sakura kembali terasa sesak dan napasnya menjadi berat. Dengan cepat Sakura langkahkan kakinya menuju _dispenser_ dan mengambil gelas yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Menenggak segelas air sampai habis, ia pun pergi tanpa ingin menoleh ke arah yang membuatnya sesak tadi.

Kembali ke kamar dan tidak sedikitpun niat untuk makan. Ya, piring berisi makanan itu masih teronggok di atas meja. Tak diinginkan dan mulai mendingin. Ditinggalkan sang gadis yang mulai berbaring meringkuk dan terisak kecil di sudut kasur.

.

.

* * *

Aroma khas rumah sakit mengganggu indera penciuman Sakura dan Itachi. Entah itu bau obat atau sejenisnya, mereka berdua tak mau tahu. Yang jelas, baunya tidak mengenakkan meski tidak semenyebalkan bau toilet umum. Orang-orang berseragam putih tampak sibuk berjalan cepat memenuhi koridor rumah sakit dengan beberapa bawaan seperti stetoskop—bagi para dokter—ataupun sekedar makanan yang didorong di atas kereta kecil dan papan catatan kesehatan oleh para perawat.

Tulisan dengan nomor 134 tercetak di atas pintu kamar rawat-inap. Kamar yang orang dengan rambut berbeda warna itu ingin kunjungi. Segera saja Itachi mendorong pintu agar terbuka dan tampak Deidara yang duduk menyandar di ranjang dengan 2 polisi di kanan kirinya serta seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang Itachi kenal bernama Sai sedang duduk di samping kanan Deidara. Membelakangi arah masuk mereka berdua.

Kepala Deidara tertoleh pada dua orang yang baru memasuki ruang tersebut. Dan menyipit saat memandang siapa yang datang mendekatinya.

"Deidara-_kun_, _ogenki desu ka_?" Tanya Itachi berbasa-basi, sambil menarik tempat duduk _single_ di samping kiri Deidara dan Sakura mengikuti setelahnya.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya memandang sekilas pada Itachi, setelah itu membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Mulutnya terbuka, kemudian menjawab, "_Mō ichido_ _itte kudasai_(Tolong katakan sekali lagi)." Desisnya rendah dan tidak bersahabat.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, ya? Kepalamu, 'kan, diperban." Sahut Itachi dengan ringisan kecil.

Perban melilit kepala Deidara selebar 3 jari orang dewasa di daerah dahinya. Wajahnya pucat dan datar. Iris birunya tidak ingin menangkap siluet siapapun di ruangan itu. Baginya, saat ini horden jendela berwarna hijau lembut lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini, Sai?" Tanya Itachi setelah mendapat sikap dingin dari Deidara. _Onyx_-nya beralih pada lelaki berambut hitam pendek di hadapannya.

Sai balas menatap _onyx_ yang terlihat penasaran padanya. Tersenyum palsu, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya. Sebelum tangan putih pucat itu keluar dari saku, ia berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar, mengundang tatapan heran dari Itachi. Sebelum sosok Sai menghilang di balik pintu, pemuda itu menoleh dan memberi isyarat pada Itachi dengan telunjuknya agar mengikutinya keluar.

"Sakura, kau tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan lama." Setelah menyuruh Sakura agar tetap di posisinya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Sai ke luar.

Deidara masih tak menoleh pada Itachi saat pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum keluar. Dahinya berkerut karena harus ditemani dua orang polisi dan gadis yang dibencinya.

_Menyebalkan_, pikirnya.

.

.

* * *

"_Nani atta no_(ada apa sih)?" Tanya Itachi yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sai di koridor rumah sakit.

Sudah 3 kali Itachi bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan sebanyak itu pula Sai tak menjawabnya. Kakinya masih terus melangkah. Mata hitam kelam milik Sai masih tetap terarah ke bawah dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Mulutnya kadang terbuka, tapi detik kemudian menutup kembali. Beberapa kali Itachi menangkap Sai yang mengambil dan menghela napas berat. Sai tampak ragu.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Itachi dengan nada jengkel. Saat akan berbalik, Sai segera menahan pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Itachi mengernyit tak suka pada pemuda itu.

"_Sumimasen_, Itachi-_san_. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Ucap Sai. Nadanya sedikit bergetar, membuat Itachi menghela napas pelan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran.

Sai terlihat melarikan iris hitam kelamnya ke mana-mana dan beberapa kali mengerjap. Terlihat gelisah dan ragu. Namun saat dua iris mata hitam itu saling bersiborok, Sai segera menutup kelopak matanya dan mengambil napas kuat.

Itachi masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Menunggu apa yang ingin Sai tunjukkan padanya. Ia tidak peduli Sai yang terlihat ragu atau apapun itu. Gadis berambut merah muda pucat di kamar rawat Deidara menyita kepeduliannya pada orang lain.

"Ini."

Sai mengulurkan selembar kertas foto pada Itachi dengan tangan bergetar –membuat foto yang dipegangnya pun ikut bergetar. Mengundang tautan alis Itachi, tanda tak mengerti.

Saat foto itu berpindah tangan ke tangannya, ia perhatikan isi foto itu dan lututnya terasa lemas dan gemetar. "_O-omae_..., apa maksudnya ini?" Desis Itachi rendah sambil memandang Sai tajam.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terkesiap saat mendengar suara Itachi yang bertanya dengan nada rendah berbahaya. Ia sedikit mundur dan bergetar. Matanya terbelalak saat Itachi menarik kerah kemejanya. Menuntut jawaban.

"I-Itachi-_san_..."

"Jawab aku. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Foto yang tergenggam di tangan Itachi yang sedang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya semakin kusut saat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menguatkan cengkeramannya. Matanya menatap lurus dan dalam pada Sai –menyipit kesal. Amarah mulai menguasai dirinya dengan pelan.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku, Itachi-_san_." Ucap Sai dengan terbata-bata sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Itachi yang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "A-aku akan menjelaskannya." Dan cengkeraman itu dilepaskan secara kasar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa mendapat foto ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?!" Raung Itachi marah. Tidak mempedulikan para perawat, dokter, serta orang sakit dan penjenguk yang berada di sekitar mereka. Memandang dengan tatapan risih pada drama yang sedang dimainkan oleh dua orang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam di koridor rumah sakit.

"S-sebaiknya kita bicara di luar, Itachi-_san_. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Sai sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Itachi yang mendecak tak suka di belakangnya.

.

.

* * *

Taman samping rumah sakit terlihat luas dengan beberapa ornamen patung batu dan bunga-bunga berbagai warna dengan pohon-pohon hijau besar yang terlihat asri. Dua tiga orang pasien duduk di kursi roda dengan didorong oleh perawat atau kenalannya sambil sesekali terdengar percakapan di antara mereka. Taman yang biasanya hening itu kini menjadi sedikit ricuh dengan atraksi adu mulut oleh dua orang pemuda. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang di sana tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka; terbukti dengan tidak adanya tatapan penasaran dari yang melihat kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau membiarkan adikku mati!" Teriak Itachi sambil menuding wajah Sai yang makin terlihat pucat.

"Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya mati, Itachi-_san_!" bela Sai. Ia sungguh tak pernah merasa membiarkan salah satu orang dalam objek fotonya mati. Tapi memang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Persetan! Dan kenapa ada Deidara-_kun_ di sana?!" Lagi-lagi tangan Itachi mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai.

Wajah Itachi memerah menahan amarah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan foto yang baru diserahkan oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Napasnya yang terdengar berat dan memburu membuat tubuh Sai gemetar ketakutan.

Hati kecil Sai berteriak untuk berterus terang dan menjelaskannya pada Itachi. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha membulatkan tekad dan keberaniannya.

"Tolong tenang dulu, Itachi-_san_. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi jangan mendesakku seperti ini." Mohon Sai dengan suaranya yang terdengar sabar –meski sedikit gemetar.

Itachi membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan mendecak pelan. Ia memperhatikan foto yang sudah lecek di tangannya. Foto berisikan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke dan Deidara. Sasuke berada di tengah jembatan dengan posisi melayang jatuh dengan kaki berdarah yang tampak jelas di celana putih panjangnya, sedangkan Deidara di ujung jembatan dengan seringai menang dan _remote contol_ di tangannya. Jembatan itu rubuh akibat ledakan besar yang terjadi dan Itachi ingat Sasuke memang ditemukan di sekitar tempat itu –_dan tak bernyawa lagi_.

Tim forensik rumah sakit memberitahukan hasil otopsi jenazah Sasuke dan menemukan kejanggalan kematiannya. Luka di kaki Sasuke disebabkan oleh bom karena terdapat sedikit bercak _Sodium Lauril Ether Sulfate_ di sekitar kulit yang luka dan celananya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memastikan siapa pelakunya karena tidak ada saksi mata dalam kejadian. Semua yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian sudah diinterogasi dan diperiksa, tapi tetap tidak ada hasilnya. Dan kasus hampir ditutup karena polisi tidak menemukan titik terang akan kasus tersebut.

Itachi lagi-lagi menggeram kesal pada pemuda yang sedang dicengkeramnya karena menutupi fakta yang selama ini susah payah didapatkan. _Dasar sialan!_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat pemuda bule yang menyerang Anda kemarin dan memutuskan untuk menjenguknya hari ini. Setelah menanyakan pada polisi yang menemaninya, aku jadi tahu kalau dia pernah diinterogasi di tempat terjadinya pembunuhan di jembatan itu. Dan aku berpikir untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Anda lebih dulu. Aku tidak tahu alamat dan nomor Anda, jadinya aku tetap duduk dan menunggu Anda di sana." Jelas Sai. Cengkeraman Itachi di kerahnya melonggar.

"Tentang foto itu, aku mendapatkannya saat _hunting_ di sekitar jembatan _Momijibashi _di _Sento_ _Imperial Palace _saat _Fuyu_ sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku mendengar suara ledakan dan segera mengambil gambar dari arah aku mendengarnya. Dan jadilah foto seperti yang Anda pegang sekarang." Ucap Sai sambil menunjuk foto yang sedang digenggam kuat oleh Itachi.

Sementara pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Sai. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kali ini ia harus tahu kebenaran tentang misteri kematian adiknya. Tak pernah ia sangka akan bertemu dengan Sai yang menyaksikan kejadian langsung dan merekam bukti dalam fotonya. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, ia tak peduli. Tuhan mendengar do'anya. Paling tidak, ia ingin Sasuke tenang di alam sana dan pembunuhnya bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Itachi melirik foto yang digenggamannya kembali. Memperhatikan sosok yang menyeringai sambil memperhatikan tubuh adiknya yang melayang jatuh di samping jembatan. Sosok Deidara yang bersembunyi di bawah pohon Maple gundul tanpa daun-daun merah yang memukau saat musim gugur. _Deidara-_kun_? Kenapa? Apakah kau yang_-

"—Kenapa Deidara-_kun_ ada di sana?" Tanya Itachi dengan mata menyipit; mengintimidasi.

Terdengar tegukan ludah Sai yang mengiringi detik selanjutnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memastikan apa yang Deidara-_san_ lakukan di sana. Tapi setelah kudengar suara benda keras jatuh ke air, aku cepat-cepat pergi ke sana dan mendapati Deidara berlari dan membuang _remote control_ di samping jembatan. _Remote_-nya ada di rumahku. Aku memungutnya menggunakan sarung tangan. Kurasa sidik jari Deidara-_san_ masih ada di sana. Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus melakukan hal itu saat itu." Jelas Sai sambil memandangi raut wajah Itachi yang tampak tak percaya.

"Lalu kau tinggalkan saja adikku di dalam sungai itu?" geram Itachi. Nadanya rendah sekaligus berbahaya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan adik Anda di situ. Sungguh!" Ucap Sai cepat-cepat dan tegas sebelum Itachi salah paham tentangnya. Kemudian menambahkan, "Aku langsung memanggil bantuan pada orang-orang di dekat situ karena aku tidak bisa berenang. Belum sampai lima menit adik Anda tenggelam, ia sudah dibawa ke tepi sungai. Dan malangnya, nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan karena air terlalu banyak masuk ke tubuhnya dan pendarahan parah di kakinya."

Mendadak kaki Itachi gemetar dan ia menopangkan tubuhnya pada patung di sampingnya. Bersandar sambil mengambil napas secara cepat-cepat. Sesak kembali menyerangnya. Mengingat betapa malangnya adiknya yang belum menginjak masa dewasa. Mengingat bahwa rasa sakit akan kematian lebih cepat menyambanginya di usia muda.

Perlahan setitik airmata meluncur dari pipi Itachi. Ia arahkan foto yang berisi adiknya itu ke dadanya; menekan erat foto itu di sana. Rindu pada sosok adiknya yang tiada membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan airmata lebih lama lagi. Dan Sai hanya berani menepuk pundak Itachi; berniat menguatkan dan sebagai rasa prihatin.

.

.

* * *

"_Usotsuki! Kusso! _(Pembohong! Sialan!)"

_BUGH_

Kepala Deidara tertoleh ke samping saat rasa nyeri mendarat di pipinya yang dibuat oleh ayunan kepalan tangan Itachi dengan begitu kuat. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, seumur-umur ia tak pernah mendapat bogeman mentah dari Itachi seperti itu. Mendadak jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat dan susah untuk bernapas. Ia menoleh lagi pada _onyx_ yang menatap murka padanya.

Sementara Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Iris _emerald_-nya melebar mendapati adegan bak drama di hadapannya. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang sedang ditahan oleh kedua polisi. Ia tak pernah melihat kemarahan yang begitu besar yang Itachi perlihatkan seperti sekarang. Rasanya seperti melihat orang yang berbeda.

Sedangkan Sai, ia menatap takut-takut di belakang Itachi. Masih berdiri kaku dan tanpa suara. Mata hitamnya menangkap _emerald_ Sakura menatap tajam padanya. Menyipit –mencurigainya. Jelas saja Sakura seperti itu karena Itachi tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar Deidara. Pasti ia mengira sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka selama mereka menghilang tadi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membunuh lelaki brengsek yang sudah membunuh adikku ini!" Raung Itachi marah sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kuat polisi yang menahan lengan dan tubuhnya. Menjauhkannya dari Deidara.

Sakura tak mengerti perkataan Itachi yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang itu. Ia menoleh pada Itachi dan Deidara bergantian. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya, Itachi-_nii_?" Suara Sakura menyeruak di antara atmosfir yang terasa _awkward_. Membuat Itachi berhenti berontak dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Dia, sialan itu-" tunjuk Itachi pada Deidara yang masih memandang kosong, "-membunuh adikku dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang paling mengerti diriku!"

Sakura lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya terasa panas dan air kembali mengalir dari mata indah itu. Menangis tanpa suara.

Itachi menoleh pada Deidara dan menatapnya dendam, "Jangan pernah berpura-pura seakan kau yang paling mengerti diriku!" Raungnya marah.

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura menjadi orang yang mengerti dirimu, Itachi-_kun_!" Teriak Deidara. Matanya juga tampak berkaca.

"Oh, yeah? Lantas kenapa kau membunuh adikku, _baka yaro_?!"

Itachi tak bisa lagi menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Segala sumpah serapah ia layangkan pada Deidara yang masih _shock_ di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Deidara tersenyum dengan tatapan sedih. _Kau sudah tahu rupanya..._

"Sasuke selalu menentang hubungan kita, Itachi-_kun_. Aku tak suka dia. Dia selalu menghinaku dan menyakiti hatiku dengan kata-katanya. Selalu menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan-"

"-Diam kau! Gila! Kau sakit! Kau membunuhnya untuk alasan seperti itu?! Dasar _psycho_!" Raung Itachi marah. Ia kembali berusaha berontak dari kekangan dua polisi yang terus menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Kata-kata Itachi membuat napas Deidara putus-putus. Sesak. Ya, dia merasa sesak akibat sumpahan Itachi yang sangat kasar di telinganya. Sebelumnya pemuda itu tak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar sadar kalau Itachi sangat membencinya. Ia tak peduli meski ia dihukum mati sekarang. Dibenci Itachi membuat hatinya tak peduli lagi akan urusan dunia ini. Kalau cinta dibilang membutakan otak manusia, sepertinya hal itu berlaku pada Deidara yang sedang kalap sambil memegang kepalanya dan berteriak frustasi di ruangan itu.

"Kuharap kalian menahannya sampai mati, polisi." Geram Itachi dan membuang mukanya dari Deidara. Ia menoleh pada Sai yang gemetaran di belakangnya. "Dan kau, jelaskan semuanya pada polisi. Aku muak melihat seorang pembunuh seperti dia."

Setelah berucap begitu, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menuju pintu. Saat di daun pintu, ia melirik Deidara dan berkata, "Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu, Deidara. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Setelah berucap begitu, Itachi pun berlalu pergi dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya. Meninggalkan teriakan serta isak tangis Deidara yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam ruang bernomor 134.

.

.

* * *

"Itachi-_nii_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut pada pemuda yang sedang mencengkeram stir erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Raut wajah Itachi masih keras seperti tadi. Ia mengendarai mobil Porsche Panamera V6 hitam itu dengan kecepatan 110 km/jam di jalan sepi menuju bandara Narita. Sakura sampai sedikit merasa mual karena kendaraan itu melesat terlalu cepat dan ia memang belum makan sejak sore kemarin.

Kini mereka memang sudah kembali ke Tokyo karena akan menjemput Kizashi Haruno yang sebentar lagi akan _landing_ di bandara tersebut. Membuat suasana hati Sakura sedikit membaik mendapati kenyataan akan bertemu dengan ayah yang sangat dirindukannya. Kendati demikian, sikap Itachi di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa takut. Itachi daritadi hanya diam.

"Itachi-_nii_?" Panggil Sakura ragu sambil menyentuh lembut lengan yang dilapisi kemeja hitam bercorak garis putih. Berusaha mengambil atensi Itachi. Dan berhasil. Itachi menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan kecepatan mobil berkurang. Membuat Sakura bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Itachi meliriknnya sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak, Sakura. Aku tak pandai berakting 'aku baik-baik saja', 'kan?"

_Emerald_ Sakura ia layangkan kembali ke depan. Menatap jalan beraspal mulus, lalu menyahut singkat, "Ya."

Tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, Sakura lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Dan keheningan pun kembali tercipta.

.

.

* * *

"Ayah!"

Rambut merah muda itu berkibar saat tubuh yang ditumbuhinya melesat cepat menghampiri orang yang dipanggil ayah. Raut wajah _excited_ terpancar jelas dari Sakura. Ia dengan segera menghampiri pria bertubuh besar yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap memeluk gadis yang berlari ke arahnya.

Tubuh ayah dan anak itu bersatu dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Menciptakan suasana haru bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku kangen ayah." Beritahu Sakura dengan sesenggukan di sela ucapannya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya membuatnya menangis seperti orang cengeng saat ini.

Kizashi mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan mengendurkan pelukan mereka, lalu tersenyum teduh pada anaknya. "Ayah juga kangen padamu, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada ayahnya. Menatap antusias wajah ayahnya yang terlihat sehat. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya memandang sang ayah. Mengobati rasa rindu yang menderanya selama seminggu.

Begitu pula Kizashi. Ia hanya memandang puterinya. Namun, raut tak suka tampak darinya. "Kau terlihat pucat, Sakura. Kenapa?"

Sakura buru-buru mengusap-usap wajahnya agar merona. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Yah. Ayah juga terlihat baik-baik saja sepertinya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semangat. Berdusta agar ayahnya tak terlalu khawatir.

Belum sempat Kizashi membantah ucapan anaknya, Itachi menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Haruno-_san_." Sapa Itachi dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan pada Kizashi Haruno.

Kizashi tersenyum pada pemuda yang merupakan keluarga jauhnya ini. Ia menepuk bahu Itachi saat pemuda itu menyudahi acara bungkukan hormatnya. "Selamat sore juga, Uchiha-_san_. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah."

Itachi mengangguk dan membimbing kedua orang itu kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang keluarga, tampak Itachi dan Kizashi sedang bercakap-cakap akrab. Membicarakan tentang Fugaku Uchiha, kerjaan Itachi di kantor, sampai urusan bisnis yang Sakura tak mengerti. Sakura lebih memilih mencomot _yokan_ yang terbuat dari _azuki_; rasanya seperti agar-agar, padat dan sangat manis. Membuat Sakura ketagihan dan mengunyah kue _yokan_-nya dengan semangat. Tidak menghiraukan ayahnya dan Itachi yang terkadang menatap heran padanya sambil menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sejenak.

Sakura masih cuek-bebek sambil memainkan laptop Sasuke di pangkuannya. Itachi yang melihat Sakura memainkan laptop adiknya, hanya menatap sedih. Di dalam perjalanan menggunakan _Shinkansen_ ke Tokyo tadi, Sakura sudah menceritakan apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke mulai dari pertemuan mereka sampai kata-kata terakhir Sasuke.

_Folder_-_folder_ dengan isi bermacam-macam telah Sakura buka. Sedikit terkekeh karena banyak yang berbau dewasa. Baik dari anime, manga, _video_, foto, bahkan _game_. Tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda yang dikenalnya dingin itu bisa menyimpan hal seperti ini. _Folder_-nya bahkan tidak dikunci sama sekali. _Apa dia tidak tahu tentang aplikasi _Gilisoft File Lock?

Itachi menoleh pada Sakura dan melihat _screen_ laptop Sasuke saat dilihatnya gadis itu bengong dan terkikik geli. Senyum maklum terpancar di wajah Itachi. Kemudian pemuda itu membisikkan, "Ya, dia memang sedikit..., piktor." Dan tawa Sakura membahana di ruang itu. Membuat Kizashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Itachi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Sampai pada satu _folder_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan mengkliknya dua kali, Sakura kembali terpana. Banyak sekali foto-foto sebuah keluarga Uchiha berisikan 4 orang. Terlihat dari nama-nama yang tertera di sana. Terkadang foto Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih kecil. Dan beberapa foto Sasuke yang sudah beranjak remaja. Membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri. _Sayang sekali kau sudah meninggal, Sasuke. Aku yakin _fans_-mu pasti sangat sedih._

Pandangan Sakura meredup. Sedih kembali merebak di hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya dan Itachi memanggil namanya.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Bau minyak kayu putih mulai memenuhi hidungnya. Membuatnya sesak dan terganggu. Segera saja Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Mendapati raut wajah panik dari Kizashi dan Itachi.

"Ayah? Itachi-_nii_?" panggil Sakura sambil memandang heran kedua orang itu. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan, Sakura. Kau kelelahan. Apa kau belum makan, Nak?" Tanya Kizashi dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum menjawab, "Dari sore kemarin aku belum makan, Yah. Maaf."

Satu getokan singkat Kizashi layangkan pada dahi lebar Sakura. Membuat sang korban meringis sedikit. "Jangan pernah telat makan seperti itu lagi, Sakura." Nasihatnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

Mata _emerald_-nya beralih memandang Itachi yang tersenyum geli melihat drama anak-ayah di depannya. Membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Saat ia sadari, ia sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Nuansa biru langsung menerpa indera penglihatannya. Dan rasa sesak kembali menghantuinya.

"Kamar..., Sasuke?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tapi Itachi hanya mengangguk pada Sakura.

Senyum sedih terpatri di keduanya. Kizashi juga tidak begitu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia kenal Sasuke dan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengan anaknya itu saat masih kecil. Dan berita tentang kematian Sasuke sebulan yang lalu cukup membuatnya kaget dan bersedih. Tapi yang tak ia habis pikir, darimana Sakura kenal dengan Sasuke. Tak mau memikirkan hal itu, ia kembali mengusap rambut puterinya.

"Kau istirahat saja, Sakura. Makan ini." Suruh Kizashi sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi dengan lauk udang tempura dan saus tomat pada Sakura.

Setelah mengecup dahi puterinya singkat, Kizashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sebelumnya ia melayangkan tatapan galak agar Sakura memakan makanannya dan berpesan pada Itachi agar mengawasi anaknya sampai piring itu tandas dimakan puterinya.

Kizashi menguap panjang sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi di dalamnya.

Sakura bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap Itachi malu-malu yang menatap intens padanya dengan gaya bersiap menyuap Sakura dengan sendok yang berisi nasi dan sedikit bagian tempura di atasnya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Sakura malu-malu dengan wajah memerah. Ia menyambar piring dan sendok dari tangan Itachi dan mulai memakannya dalam hening. Itachi masih setia mengawasinya makan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring menandakan isi piring yang semakin sedikit. Saking laparnya, Sakura melupakan gelas berisi air putih di meja sisi ranjangnya dan terus memakan salah satu makanan favoritnya itu. Membuat Itachi tersenyum maklum.

_TLEK_

Piring itu telah tandas isinya dan ditaruh Sakura di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Ia mengambil air putih dan menenggak isinya sampai habis. Sendawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Membuatnya menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangan serta wajah yang memerah malu. Itachi yang duduk di tepi kasur samping kaki Sakura hanya menyeringai geli.

"Tak apa. Itu wajar, Sakura." Maklum Itachi dan mendapat kekehan geli dari Sakura.

Hening kembali.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan makannya. Seharusnya Itachi sudah bisa meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata _onyx_-nya yang redup dengan setia melihat seluruh isi kamar mendiang adiknya. Membuat Sakura ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Itachi-_nii_." Panggil Sakura. Membuat tatapan Itachi beralih padanya. Alisnya terangkat; tanda bertanya. "Aku kangen Sasuke."

Darah seakan berhenti mengalir untuk jantung Itachi pompa. Napasnya juga ikut berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Sejujurnya, ia pun sangat rindu dengan adiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan tuhan yang mampu menghidupkan manusia kembali.

"Aku juga." Sahut Itachi.

Gigi Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menahan isakan yang menyesakkan. Airmatanya sendiri sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Membuat Itachi terkesiap dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa? Hei." Ucap Itachi khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri membungkuk.

"Rasanya sesak, Itachi-_nii_. Aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintainya saat ia sudah pergi seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah janji. Jahat sekali, 'kan, dia itu?" Adu Sakura. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

Jangankan Sakura yang sesak, sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi juga merasa sangat sesak. Tidak kuat untuk menahan kesedihan, ia pun memeluk Sakura yang langsung dibalas gadis itu dengan lingkaran tangannya di tubuhnya.

Hening lagi.

Hanya isakan Sakura yang terdengar, sampai...

"Sakura, apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Tanya Itachi pelan. Membuat isakan Sakura berhenti. Bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya debaran di dada masing-masing yang terlampau cepat.

"Maksud Itachi-_nii_ apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sebenarnya ia mengerti maksud Itachi. Kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak ingin terlalu percaya dengan hipotesisnya. Takut kecewa dan salah.

"_Let me in your life_..."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar. Ia tentu saja mengerti bahasa inggris yang Itachi ucapkan. Seakan tak mempercayai pendengarannya, ia pun berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berbisik kencang.

"_Let me in your heart_, Sakura."

Airmata Sakura kembali tumpah seketika. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi. Merasakan kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan padanya. Meresapi ketenangan di sana.

"_Of course_, Itachi-_nii._"

Dan kecupan lembut penuh cinta menjadi awal dari kisah cinta panjang antara Sakura Haruno dan Itachi Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum bahagia dari surga...

.

.

.

* * *

Kacamata ber-_frame_ biru muda bertengger manis di pangkal hidung kecil namun mancung milik Sakura. Poni merah mudanya ia ikat dengan pita hijau di atas kepalanya, menampakkan lebih jelas dahi lebar dan _emerald_ indah yang terlihat semangat. Senyum puas bertengger manis di bibirnya saat selesai mem-_publish_ _chapter_ terakhir dari fiksi yang dikerjakannya.

Ia menatap sekilas laptopnya dan memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku di tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di atas meja dan membalas beberapa pesan singkat dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Terdengar sesekali kekehan geli dari bibir tipisnya saat asyik membalas SMS. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam fiksinya meluncur di dunia maya. Segera Sakura membuka _email_-nya dan mendapati _reviewer_ pertama dengan nama Tuan Harajuku _Style_. Alis merah muda Sakura berkerut. Segera ia buka _email_ itu dan matanya melebar.

From_: Tuan Harajuku _Style

_Aku belum mati dan masih sehat sampai detik ini, Nona._

_Aku yakin Itachi-_nii _akan membunuhmu setelah dia membaca ceritamu. Dan ah, Deidara juga. Teman senimanmu yang hobi memotret orang itu ikut andil juga rupanya(ah, aku benci dia. Senyumnya menyebalkan). Dan teman bulemu itu, dia masih hutang semangkuk ramen padaku._

_Kau bilang kau tidak pernah ciuman. Aku jadi meragukan ceritamu padaku dulu. Sejak kapan kau suka membuka _folder_ di laptopku, eh?_

_Ah, jadi kau cinta pada kakakku atau padaku? Sejak kapan? Ceritakan padaku. Jangan bohong, lho._

_Aku tahu kau melotot di sana saat membaca _review_-ku. Tidak perlu memasang tampang seram begitu, _Cherry_. Aku tahu ini hanya fiksi, kok. Kau boleh membuatnya sesuka hatimu._

_Hei, sebentar lagi aku akan meneleponmu. Tunggu sampai aku selesai membantu _kaa-san.

_Kejam sekali. Orangtuaku tidak bercerai dan baik-baik saja. Itachi-_nii_ juga normal. Deidara juga. Pikiranmu liar sekali. Haha.._

_Segitu aja, deh._

_Salam tuan ganteng._

Sakura menggeram kesal mendapati _review_ dari pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi sahabatnya setahun yang lalu. _Apa-apaan dia?_ Pikir Sakura kesal.

Dering ponsel Sakura menyanyi nyaring dan segera ia sambar dengan semangat setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura saat menyambungkan hubungan teleponnya. Nada gadis itu terdengar kesal.

"_Whoaaa..., galak sekali kau, Nona. Apa kabar?"_ suara _baritone_ di seberang membuat Sakura semakin sebal.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan basa-basi pemuda itu, Sakura segera berucap, "Untuk apa kau me-_review_ dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu?"

"_Iseng saja_."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura. Tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan pemuda yang dijulukinya tuan harajuku _style_ itu. Menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Itulah yang Sakura nilai pada pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Padahal sahabatnya itu jarang meneleponnya. Mengirim pesan singkat saja jarang.

"_Yeah. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu_."

"Apa? Singkat saja." Tanya Sakura mulai bosan mendengar nada sok serius dari Sasuke.

"_Kau suka sama Itachi-_nii_?"_ Suara itu terdengar ragu. Membuat Sakura melirik ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"Kau bercanda? Itachi-_nii_ sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Yah, meskipun aku tidak punya kakak. Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Sasuke. Membuat alis Sakura bertaut_. Itu bocah kenapa lagi?_

Hening.

Sakura mulai memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ponsel kepada Sasuke, ada orang di sana?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"_Aa.._." Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu dari seberang. Membuat Sakura menutup matanya bosan.

"Hm, apa, Sasuke?"

"_Mengutip dialog terakhir dari Itachi-_nii_ di fiksimu..."_

Dahi Sakura mulai berkerut. Memikirkan kembali dialog di fiksinya.

"Terus-"

"-So, let me in, _Sakura._"

"Ya, tentu sa-HA?"

Wajah kedua remaja berumur 15 tahun itu memerah malu. Tak ada yang tahu ke depannya seperti apa. Dunia hanya bisa terus berputar. Waktu hanya bisa terus berjalan. Dan Sasuke, hanya bisa mengeluarkan perasaannya pada sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu dari telepon karena tak sanggup mengaku langsung.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Lega banget udah nulis kata **END** di akhir _fic Let Me In_ ini. Err... kepanjangan? Maaf -_-

Menurut hasil _searching_ _genre_ _angst_ dan _drama_, referensi yang kutemui seperti ini:

**Angst**

Jika _fanfiction_ kamu cenderung menyayat hati (atau mungkin mendayu-dayu), maka _fanfiction_-mu layak ber-_genre_ yang satu ini. Biasanya berakhir _sad_ _ending_.

Aku rasa terlalu banyak adegan menangisnya si Saku atau _chara_ lainnya(bisa dibilang mendayu-dayu) dan memang LMI ini **bukan** _sad ending_. Tapi disitu hanya tertulis biasanya(yang memiliki makna secara umum) dan bukan dikhususkan/diwajibkan untuk _sad_ _ending_.

Jadi, aku nggak ingin di-_flame_ hanya gara-gara salah _genre_. _And_ _finally_, aku pakai _genre_ ini.

Sedangkan **Drama**

FF mengutamakan pada konflik emosi dan bertujuan membuat pembaca terhanyut dalam cerita. Biasanya dalam _genre_ _drama_ semua permasalahan ada.

Nah, aku ambil inti konflik emosi yang dirasain para _chara_ di dalam sini yang banyak nentang sama hati sendiri. Terus semua permasalahan ada; baik cinta, persahabatan, keluarga, kejahatan. Dari situ aku pake _genre_ ini.

Ya, untuk semua pendapatku di atas, aku sadar _fic_-ku jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi harap maklum kalau tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran dan kemauan pembaca sekalian. Aku sudah memikirkan _plot_-nya dari awal, sih ^^

Nah, _pair_ lagi. SasuSaku kutulis paling depan karena dari awal ngebuat _fic_ ini, aku memang ingin berakhir SasuSaku meski tulisanku di atas hanya sebatas sahabat menuju tahap yang 'lebih'.

ItaSaku kutulis di tengah karena _pair_ _ending_ dari fiksi yang dibuat Saku(tapi aku yg buatnya) dan _fic_ ini juga lebih banyak _hints_ ItaSaku.

Terakhir, DeiIta. Ah, _pair_ pendukung untuk kepentingan cerita. Jadi aku merasa wajib menulisnya di bagian _pair_.

Terus, rate T+. Itu untuk kata-kata yang kasar.

Untuk karakter Deidara, itu bukan _bashing_ _chara_. Penjelasannya ada di _chapter_ sebelumnya, 'kan? Betapa dia hanya manusia biasa yang egois dan punya sifat ingin memiliki orang yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Apalagi kudengar _gay_ itu rasa cemburunya lebih tinggi dari pasangan normal. Menurut yang kudengar, sih. Gak tau deh gimana yang lainnya.

Ya sudah. Segitu aja deh penjelasannya. Maaf banget klo gak berkenan dan bertentangan dengan pendapat _readers._

**WARNING** : Kalau ingin mengkritik _kata-kataku_ yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan fiksi _Let_ _Me_ _In_ ini, silahkan PM ^^

Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih banyak _bertukar kata-kata_, 'kan? Tidak perlu lewat kotak _review_ yang dikhususkan untuk me-_review_ ceritaku dan _bukan_ kata-kataku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini ^^

bales review:

Tohko Ohmiya : Sekarang Sa gak perlu nangis deh di chapter ini :D ehehe

Akira Fly : lihat warning-nya ^^

Saku-chan NaruFhia : eerrr... ano... aduh, susah bilangnya. ItaSaku end pair di fiksinya Sakura ^^#yg buatnya elu kali'!#ditembak# Udah kukirim kan? :D semoga tidak kecewa ^^

Vie : Seharusnya aku yang makasih klo kamu nungguin :D ehehe.. Nyantai aja.. Alay itu biasa X3 Nah, end pair-nya bisa dilihat di chapter ini :3

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah penasaran XD ini maaf gak kilat TAT

Pokoknya MAKASIH BANYAK PLUS PAKE BANGET buat yang udah suka, baca, ngasi pendapat, ngasi dukungan, nungguin, nge-fave dan meng-alert fic ini :D

Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san :')

Aku harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan ending-nya :(

So, mind to review?


End file.
